Fixing What is Broken
by Chocoholic with a Pen
Summary: Dean Winchester hasn't seen Castiel in several months. Dean has been broken hearted ever since his angel left him. But what happens when the angel finds Dean and tells him that he is the father of his child? Just when you think all is going well, someone up in Heaven decides to stir up trouble. There will be Destiel because why not?
1. Hello

**Hello FanFictioners! This is the first time I am writing a Supernatural story so please bear with me. If I get positive feedback then I will continue but if this story is unsuccessful then I will not update it.**

**All Supernatural characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Z**

* * *

Light.

There was too much freaking light. It almost hurt to open my eyes. And when I did I realized that I wasn't in the cheap dingy motel room that I shared with Sam. Instead I was sitting in a long white corridor that didn't seem to have any doors.

Where was I?

"It's good to see you Dean,"

I turned to see a familiar figure in a trench coat faintly smiling at me. He looked the same, same trench coat, blue tie and stubble on his face.

"C-Cas?" I stood up and hastily walked over to him. I went to pull him into a hug but he placed a hand on my chest to keep me at a distance. The smile that was on my face quickly fell.

"There will be time for that later. Right now I require your assistance." he turned and walked away expecting me to follow him.

"What the hell is so important that you needed to zap me here? And where are we?" I asked keeping up with his pace.

"I need your help with a delicate situation. And as for our location we're in Heaven." he kept walking down a corridor which seemed to go on forever.

"What do you mean by 'delicate'?" My head was starting to hurt from all of white.

"Dean will you help me or are you just going to question everything?" he stopped dead in tracks and spun to face me. His bright blue eyes cut straight to my soul. They were the same blue eyes that I longed for every day.

"Look if this is about you and me-"

"Not everything is about you Dean." he said simply but the way he said my name only brought back painful memories.

"Maybe not. But just remember that I don't regret what happened." I whispered into the air.

Castiel's eyes softened but he shook his head and continued to walk down the hall.

...

"Where are we going now?" he asked groaning loudly.

I shook my head while a smile appeared on my face. This was the Dean Winchester that I fell in love with and still am in love with him. I glanced back at the hunter. He smiled warmly at me. Oh how I missed that smile of his. I used to be the reason he smiled but not anymore.

"We're heading to the prison."

I heard his footsteps stop. I turned to look at him. He just stared at me skeptically. His expression reminded me of the first time that we met. I remembered that day like it was yesterday instead of a couple years ago. I told him I was an angel of the Lord and he stabbed me. That was my first impression of the hunter.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He crossed his arms. "Cas why are we heading to the prison?"

Cas. The nickname he invented for me. The name he used when he prayed to me. The name he would yell out when he was scared for me. The name he would sob when he missed me. The name he would whisper into my ear when he fell asleep next to me. The name that held so much love behind it and made my heart beat. Now it was an empty name that he used so that he wouldn't have to say my whole name.

"You need to meet someone."

...

Cas continued walking to the prison wherever it was. We kept walking along this freaking corridor. If I had to walk 10 more feet I would surely lose it.

"We're here," he said stopping so suddenly that I ran into his back. He caught my hand before I hit the ground. His hand was still as soft as I remembered it.

I stood up and looked around. We were standing in front of a white wall. No door in sight.

"Cas, what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Instead of answering Cas pushed me into the wall. I put my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes but I didn't hit the wall.

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a prison and a stereotypical one at that. There were cells with thick iron bars, windows at the top of the walls barely letting any sunlight through, thin mattresses on the floor but there were no other angels in sight. I saw some of the prisoners, some angels, some demons and some monsters.

Castiel began walking down a row of cells. I ran up to him wondering why we were in this place. The inmates barely even glanced at us. They looked defeated. Worn. Hopeless.

"Dean," I looked to where Cas was. He stood in front of a big iron door with various locks on it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. He simply smiled at me.

...

I opened the many locks on the door working on each one with care. Dean leaned against the wall watching me work. He looked so relaxed. Many questions ran through my mind. I wanted to ask him how life was. How Sam was doing. More importantly I wanted to know if Dean was seeing someone new. I wanted to know if he had forgotten about me and started a new life with someone who wasn't me.

"How have you been?" I asked. I immediately regretted the question as soon as it left my mouth.

He tensed up at the question. "What do you think Cas? It's been months since we've seen you. We thought you were dead. You didn't answer our phone calls or our prayers. We were going crazy. We all missed you. I missed you."

I stared straight ahead. If I saw his face I would surely lose myself. I opened the last lock and threw the keys into my pocket. My hand rested on the door handle.

"I'm sorry that I've been absent for the past several months. I need you to meet someone."

"Oh hell to the no. I am not going to meet some crazy son of a bitch. Count me out." he started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Please I just need you to see her," I gave him my best puppy dog eye look hoping he would cave in.

Dean sighed as he glanced at me.

"Fine and knock it off with those puppy dog eyes you're worse than Sammy. But if she tries to kill me I will murder her,"

"I doubt it," I pushed the heavy iron door open.

We walked into the dark room. Everything was still in its place. The mattress was under the little window and her collections of books were piled neatly into the corner. I closed the door behind us. She walked out of the shadows and looked at us with her blue/green eyes.

"Hi dad," she said tilting her head at Dean.

I looked at Dean who went completely white as he stared at his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! This seemed like the perfect ending to the first chapter. All will be revealed in time. **

**Well leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**~Z**


	2. Memories

**So I have found a Beta for this story whose name is Pheo the Flame. Now you won't have to deal with my grammatical mistakes and spelling errors!**

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger but here it is so worry not. Dean has a daughter and what does Castiel know? Read on and find out!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**Oh how I wish it was mine as do many of you.**

**~Z**

* * *

This girl who was standing right in front of me called me 'dad'. I looked at Cas. He stared at the floor, avoiding my gaze.

"Took you long enough to come visit me," she said crossing her arms. She smiled at me the way I smiled cockily at Sam. Her hair was dark, almost black, and it was curly. Her eyes were a perfect mixture of blue and green. Her skin was tanned but not too dark. She has my facial features and she also looked a little like Cas. Then it dawned on me.

"He's your father too isn't he?" I crossed my arms and looked down at her and Cas accusingly.

"Took you long enough to realize it Pops." She raised her eyebrow at me. It was freaky how we shared facial features, downright spooky.

"Cas, would you care to explain?" I turned to him.

"Yeah daddy, explain everything to him," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Castiel sighed and looked at us. "Dean remember when we used to -"

"Yeah," I said cutting him off.

"Well I got pregnant. At first I was ecstatic, but then I thought about how a child would simply be too much of a responsibility for you. So I left." he dragged the words out as he remembered that day months ago.

The day that he left was still fresh in my mind.

"_Cas, where are you going?" I asked, grabbing at his arm to stop him from leaving me._

"_Dean, I need to leave," he said, biting back tears. He had just put on his coat and was ready to fly back to Heaven._

"_Cas can't we just talk about this?" I asked, trying to look at his face._

"_No, we can't. I have to go. I can't be here." He forced the words out. Something was clearly wrong. I was scared for him. He would always tell me what was wrong. What was on his mind?_

"_Look, I'm sorry for anything that I might have done. Can you at least tell me what is wrong?"_

_Castiel looked at me with such an intense glare I thought he would smite me right then and there. "No, I can't. And don't you dare say you're sorry."_

"_Cas, babe, tell me what's wrong." I pulled him into a hug. He tensed up at my touch. I started to rub circles into his back to calm him down._

_Cas pushed me away with so much force that I flew into the wall and slid to the ground. The wind was knocked out of my lungs._

"_Damn it Cas, just talk to me!" I shouted at him._

_He stared at the ground. "Leave me alone Dean." The way he said my name stung._

"_Whatever's wrong we can get through it. I love you Cas." I tried to stand up but Cas pinned me up against the wall by my shirt._

"_Don't you dare say that to me."_

"_Well too freaking bad. It's true. I love you." I stared him straight in the eyes hoping he would tell me what was on his mind._

"_And that is why it makes this so hard," he said quietly. He let me go and ran out the door. As soon as I tried to follow him he was gone._

"So that's why you left?" Cas nodded somberly. The girl was looking me up and down and circling me. She couldn't be my daughter. She looked like she was a teenager!

"She really is yours, I ran a DNA test," he said.

"But if you left almost a year and a half ago then why is she…? Wait how old is she?" I tried to figure out how old she was but I was terrible with ages.

"Fifteen," she said.

Cas ran a hand through his hair. "After about nine months she was born. Well not exactly born through childbirth. She was split from my Grace and she created her own body which is a fifteen year old girl."

"I was not going to be a baby," she said rolling her eyes. She even rolled her eyes like me.

"Why wait until now to tell me about her?"

"Owl, would you like to tell him sweetheart?" Cas asked her.

"Of course daddy." She turned to face me as her eyes bored into mine. "I need you to break me out," she stated.

….

Daddy was right. I do look like Dean. We have the same chin and mouth. And his facial expressions mimic mine. It's bizarre.

"What do you mean break you out? What the hell are you even doing here in the first place?" Dean asked.

I plopped down on my bed and leaned back against the wall. "The thing is, I'm not supposed to exist. The angels are getting pretty suspicious as to why daddy is coming down here all the time, not to mention that he has to get me food and other… items…" Daddy covered his face in embarrassment.

"Cas why didn't you take her to Earth earlier?" Dean asked Daddy harshly. My hand went to the little knife I kept under my pillow.

"Where was I supposed to take her Dean? I was not going to put my child into a foster home!"

"You could have told me sooner I would have been more than happy to take her!" Dean shouted at him. He and Daddy were standing only a couple inches apart.

"Oh just kiss already!" I exclaimed.

They both glared at me.

Dean sighed. "You could have told me earlier Cas. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't want her. I would try to tell you but then you would look so tired and beaten down. I didn't want to burden you." he said sadly.

Dean put a hand on my daddy's shoulder. "She is not a burden. I'm happy that-"

"Owl," I blinked at them.

Dean looked at me wearing a face of confusion. "What did you say?"

"Owl. That's my name."

Dean looked at Daddy. "You named her Owl?" he asked.

"I named her Owl Nymeria Winchester." Daddy shrugged.

"Winchester?" she asked. "She's a Winchester now?"

"Well I am your daughter genius."

….

Owl was so much like Dean in many ways. They're ambitious, strong, brave, stubborn, overly sarcastic, and blunt, but more importantly they're loving and gentle, despite what Dean says. Owl inherited some of my characteristics as well. She's faithful, loyal, innocent, respectful and accepting of everything.

She's even part angel.

She could fly and I was teaching her to speak Enochian. She knew how to use an angel blade and was skilled in combat. She was able to use her angel 'mojo' as Dean would say.

But she had human qualities. She would age and could develop diseases. She wasn't invincible. She could die like a normal human. She had to eat and sleep and take care of herself. She could have a family and be happy on Earth without being tethered to Heaven.

Owl could live a normal and happy life.

"Cas, what exactly is your plan?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of Owl's bed.

"Well, we get her outside and she zaps you two out of here."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Owl who nodded in agreement.

"She has angel mojo?" he asked.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who called it that!" Her eyes lit up exactly like Dean's did.

"Right, once we get outside she zaps us back home?" Dean asked.

"Precisely," I nodded.

"I will only have enough mojo to zap you and me. Daddy can't come with us."

"Cas?" he asked his face showing fear. I knew how much he hated it when I put my own safety before others.

"Someone has to cause a distraction, right?" I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well now that you have met Owl I can't wait to see what you all think of her. She is going to be a pretty major character in this story. **

**Reviews are always welcome so just write it in that box over there.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**~Z**


	3. Introductions

**So what do you suppose Castiel is going to do? Hmm?**

**If you have questions about Owl they should be answered here.**

**Keep calm and read on!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. For now….**

**~Z**

* * *

"All right, tell me you at least have a plan." I leaned against the wall, watching Owl walk around the cell collecting things to take with her.

Owl simply stared at me and gave me my own 'are you kidding me?' look. "I'm not stupid Dean," she spat as she put things into an old leather bag.

"I never said you were, sheesh. I just want to know how we're going about this." I was a bit skeptic on how we were going to get out of here. Sure she might have a plan, but I wasn't sure if it was a good one.

"Well, Daddy is going to create a distraction, and when he does we have to get outside where I can zap us to where you are staying." She adjusted her back pack and zipped up her jacket over an old Kansas band shirt. She really was a feminine version of me.

"Why can't you zap us from here?" It didn't seem like there were any sigils of any kind when I walked in here, but of course I could be wrong.

She glared at me again. Jesus it was freaky how she look liked me. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in an _angel prison _numb skull. So unless you're going to ask something intelligent I suggest you shut your pie hole."

"Aye aye captain," I saluted.

Cas began to chuckle at our exchange. He was leaning against the wall holding a hand up to his mouth trying to contain his laugher. It was good to hear him laugh again even if it was at my own suspense.

"And what are you laughing at, huggy bear?" I smiled. He flinched involuntarily at that nickname.

"You two really are father and daughter. You both act exactly the same," he laughed.

"We are not the same!" Owl and I said at the same time.

Owl looked at her watch. "Okay, time to break out. It's now or never Dean." Her voice seemed to shake a bit but the look on her face told me that she was ready to do this.

...

I pushed my bangs out of my face as I pried the bars off of the window. I had spent my first few weeks here filing the bars down so that they came out easily whenever I wanted to go outside. I loved being outside and laying down in the soft green grass, letting the sun bathe me in its rays. And maybe I also liked singing classic rock songs into the wind. Don't judge me.

I jumped down from the rafter I was squatting down on and landed perfectly on the floor.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You are my father; I did inherit some your genes you know."

"Okay, I will go and release some of the other prisoners so that you two can escape." Daddy came up to me and pulled me into a hug. For some reason he always smelled like apple pie. "Owl, please be careful and remember what I taught you."

"Of course I will."

"I love you angel."

"I love you too," I said in a small voice. Daddy released me and pushed me towards Dean. Dean looked at him sadly. It was a mixture of hurt, love and maybe fear. Dean was scared for him.

"Will we see you again Cas?" Dean asked him.

He smiled sadly. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But if I do get out of here alive then I will come and see you two. Please take care, both of you." he emphasized the last word as if there was a secret meaning underneath. He looked at Dean with his blue eyes and I watched the light slowly escape as tears welled up in them.

"We will," Dean said not looking away from him. He voice broke as he struggled to say the statement.

I climbed out the window and offered my hand to Dean.

As soon as we got outside we heard the sirens go off.

...

Owl and I ran as far from the prison as possible so that her angel mojo could work. She wasn't strong enough to zap us right away; she said something about having to charge up her energy. I held her hand as we sprinted across the plush green grass. The sun beat down on us harshly.

"Where am I zapping us to?" she hollered over the shrill screams of the sirens.

"Phoenix, Arizona, Green Meadows motel room 12A." I replied quickly, hoping she heard me.

We were consumed in a flash of light.

I opened my eyes to see that we were standing in front of the motel right next to my baby.

"Oh my god this car is beautiful!" Owl exclaimed as she ran over to my baby to get a closer look at it.

"You like classics?" I asked staring at her gush over the Impala.

"Of course! Ever since Daddy told me you had a 1967 Chevy Impala, I had to see it for myself. She is a beauty!" She was currently trying to pop open the hood, but I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled – well, more like _dragged_ her to the door.

"Come on, let's go in." I smiled trying simultaneously to open the door and keep her from running back to the car to marvel at it.

I opened the door to see Sammy typing away on his laptop. He barely paid any attention to us. What does he spend all his time doing when he's on that thing anyways?

Owl looked at him and wrinkled her nose. That gesture came completely from Cas. "Who's the Moose?"

I chuckled. "The Moose is your uncle."

"Oh okay, hi uncle Moose!" she waved.

Sam just stared at her before looking at me.

"Something you care to explain?" he asked, closing his laptop and taking a swig from the beer that was next to him.

"Well, how do I put this into delicate terms?" How does one explain to his little brother that he suddenly has a daughter? Of course I wasn't going to say _'hey I got Cas pregnant and we had a daughter!'_ or _'so Cas zapped me to Heaven and told me he got knocked up and here's the kid'_. Either way I explain it Sammy is going to give me the bitch face of the year.

"I'm his daughter," Owl said, cutting to the chase. She was blunt and got straight to the point. _There_ was the Castiel side of her personality.

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked between the two of us, picking out similarities. "Don't you dare tell me that you got a hooker pregnant," he glared. Owl scoffed and threw her bag on the ground.

I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Of course not,"

It irritated me how Sam thought that I didn't care about my sex partners to at least be safe with them. Cas was no hooker or one night stand. He was my lover. He was my angel. He was so much more valuable than all my past girlfriends or girls in bars that I have met. Castiel was the one person I actually loved and I didn't regret anything that happened between us. Even if it meant that he got pregnant with Owl. I still love that angel.

"Then who's the poor girl who-?"

I slammed my hand down on the table hard to make his beer jump and cause him to flinch back from me. Even Owl jumped back. Clearly she wasn't used to anger. I sighed and calmed myself down. "It was Cas, okay?" I hissed.

Sam just stared at me with his bitch face. "But how did that even happen?" He stuttered trying to comprehend the situation.

"Moose, don't think to hard or your antlers might pop out." Owl drawled, lounging on the couch. She put her feet up on the coffee table and reached for the remote.

"Can someone please explain how this happened?" Sam exclaimed as if needed the answers to help him sleep peacefully at night.

"I'll take it from here Dean," Owl said, shifting from her spot on the couch to sit across from Sam. "Go grab yourself a beer and relax."

...

Moose didn't look much like Dean, except for his green eyes. But Deans were greener. He really did look like a moose. He had long brown hair almost like a girl's and he has a pointy nose. He was definitely a moose.

"So I was born 9 months ago." I tried to think about the easiest way to word this with confusing Moose and Dean. "Before you say something Moose, I am technically 9 months old but I have a fifteen year old body, so I am fifteen years old. This happened because Dean's DNA mixed with my daddy's Grace which caused him to be pregnant. I created my own body when I was born. So that's the story of my birth in a nutshell!"

Moose tilted his head to side and blinked a few times with a blank expression on his face.

"Yo Moose, did you understand what I said or do I need to draw pictures too?" I asked in a baby voice hoping that would get through his moose skull.

He nodded. "I just find it a bit difficult to believe. I thought angels couldn't get pregnant, especially… _male_ angels."

"It's possible," I replied. "How could it not happen with the times him and Dean-"

"Okay that's enough Owl," Dean chuckled nervously trying to hide his sex life from Moose.

Moose glared at him and gave him what Daddy called his 'bitch face'.

"Dean you couldn't put on a condom?" he chided him while Dean's face started to grow red at an alarming rate.

Dean threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "How the hell was I supposed to know that Cas would get pregnant?! They don't exactly have a book on this kind of thing!" he exclaimed.

I squinted at him. "And would you have read it?" I asked.

Dean hung his head in defeat. "No," he mumbled.

"So then why bother?" I leaned back in my chair.

"So your name is Owl?" Moose asked.

"Owl Nymeria Winchester at your service."

"Castiel named you, didn't he?"

I shrugged. "Eh, what are you gonna do? It's not a bad name or anything at least he didn't name me Bella or something Twilight related." I shuddered remembering the night Daddy made me watch all five Twilight movies. I was ready to bash my head in by the third one.

"So then, what are you exactly?" Moose asked, getting my attention back to the discussion.

I pushed my bangs back. "I'm part angel and part human."

"And who knows about you?" Dean asked from his place on the couch as he took a swig from his bottle.

"So far only you, Dean, Daddy, Gabriel and Balthazar know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that Balthazar and Gabriel know about this too?" Dean asked.

"Well no dip Sherlock. Daddy needed other angels to help protect me."

"But come on Gabriel and Balthazar? Those two are idiots!" Dean shouted.

"This coming from the guy who, and I quote from Gabe, 'couldn't keep it in his pants'?"

"I'll kill him!" Dean shouted going into the bathroom.

Moose was laughing his head off. "What's so funny Chuckles?" I asked getting up from the table and wandering over to the fridge to raid it for food. I settled on a piece of pie labeled 'Dean'. I took the top off and found a fork next to it. I dug into it. I loved pie with a passion.

"It's just that I think Dean has met his match. It's scary how you're both so alike."

"Tell me about it." I smiled.

"And is that Dean's pie?" he asked staring at the plate.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup, and be sure tell him that it is freaking _amazing_."

Later that night, when Dean and Moose fell asleep, I snuck over to the window and kneeled. I clasped my hands together and stared up at the moon.

I loved to look at the moon. The one is Heaven looked too perfect. The one on Earth, the one I was currently staring at, looked real. I could only make out a few of the stars since the city lights washed them out. I tried to look for the star that Daddy and I picked out. It was the star that we would both look for at night. Oh how I wished he was looking at it as well.

"Daddy I hope you're okay. I hope that you didn't get in too much trouble. As long as they didn't hurt you or find out about me everything will be okay. I hope you made it out and that you can come visit us. Please be okay.

"Dean is really nice. He's exactly how you described him and more. Now I know why you fell in love with him. He's smart, warm, funny and realistic. I'm glad that he's my father as well. I also met his brother Sam, who looks like a Moose. I know they will both protect me. I'm glad that you placed your trust in them.

"I love you. Please send me a sign that you're okay." I lay back down on the sofa and cuddled with the blanket that Daddy gave me. It smelled just like him.

I'm on Earth with my second father. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Bit of an ominous end don't you think?**

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far but I'm working on chapter four at the moment and it is looking promising.**

**Leave me a review telling me what you liked or didn't like.**

**See you all later!**

**~Z**


	4. Reunion

**Some of you may be worrying about Castiel. Well don't worry he won't die. How can there be Destiel without Castiel? He won't be too badly hurt.**

**So I would love to hear how much you are all enjoying the story!**

**In case you haven't noticed I have changed my pen name from Zmusic2014 to Chocoholic with a Pen. Sorry if that threw some of you off or deeply confused you.**

**Dean will be struggling with his new role of a father, Owl will continue to learn about Dean and Moose will be a moose.**

**Apologies for not updating sooner my Beta took her time editing this chapter and I was just plain lazy. Forgive us both! **

**Onwards!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Sadly.**

**~Z**

* * *

The beeps of an alarm clock sounded through the room. I groaned and sat up from my bed. The alarm clock was over by Owl who was snoring in a heap of pillows. I saw her raise her arm, holding a knife in her hand. She brought the knife down on the alarm clock. It sparked and sizzled, but thankfully the beeping stopped. Owl dropped the knife onto the floor, mumbled a curse, and then buried herself deeper into the mountains of pillows.

Sam came out of the bathroom all changed and ready for the day. He looked over to where the alarm clock sat, the knife still sticking out of it. "Owl?" he asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yup, she is one hell of a sleeper. I'm actually a bit terrified to wake her up." I stared at her sleeping peacefully. Her hair was in a bit mess around her face and her mouth could barely be seen. I was pretty sure the whole city could hear her snoring.

Sam laughed as he sat down on his bed. "Seriously? We have fought demons, vampires and Leviathans. We even went up against _Lucifer_. How can you be scared of a fifteen year old girl?"

"Shut up Sammy, if she is my daughter then I'm scared about what she's going to do." I admitted. Owl could probably pick up that knife and easily hit me with it if I came within a foot of her.

"All right fine," Sam laughed, "I'll wake her up." I ran into the bathroom and hid behind the door. If I knew Cas, which I did, he was an awful person to wake up when he was human. I could only imagine the monster Owl might be since she has my genes as well.

I cracked the door open and peeked at them. Sam was about to touch Owl's shoulder when suddenly she grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Sam to fall to the ground on his knees.

"JESUS!" I heard him yell.

I chuckled at the scene. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I slunk out of the bathroom and went to the table where my keys were.

"Hey Owl," I called to her.

She lifted her head but her face was covered by her wild hair. "What?" she groaned.

Oh God she was a monster in the morning. "Do you want to get some pie for breakfast?" I asked. Since she is my daughter she has to share my love for pie.

As expected she tilted her head and clawed the hair out of her face. "Pie? Did you say pie? Let's go get some pie!" she said catapulting herself from the couch to land right in front of me. She looked up at me with the same puppy dog eyes that Cas would give me.

"Whoa, first of all apologize to Sam." I said. She turned to Sam who was still on the floor holding his arm.

"Eh, sorry Moose. I'm a bad person to wake up." she said.

"And go take a shower and get changed, you smell like prison." I scrunched up my nose to emphasize the point.

"I was in a prison," she deadpanned before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom.

Sam still sat on the floor watching us. I offered him my hand and pulled him up to his feet. I still didn't like the fact that he towered over me. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Do what?" I asked, taking a drink.

"You got her to listen to you." he replied rubbing his arm.

I shrugged. "Well I figured she would act like me when I was around that age, so I just went from there."

Sam shook his head and went to go pack things up. "She has one hell of a grip," he winced as he lifted his arm.

"Of course she does," I smiled.

….

I walked out of the bathroom after showering and pulled on a pair of old jeans and a simple red t-shirt. I walked out of the little room and went back over to the couch where my blanket, shoes, and other things were. I pulled on my pair of ratty converse and folded up my blanket nicely before throwing the rest of my things into my bag. I put on the jacket and swung my backpack onto my back.

"We ready to go ladies?" I called to them as they threw their things into their bags.

"Quit your whining or you might not get your pie." Moose said. Dean and I both glared at him. He noticed this and looked panicked. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he looked between us with a terrified look on his face.

"You don't joke about pie." Dean said sternly.

"You can joke about anything else, but no one – and I mean no one – jokes about pie unless you want to be skinned alive," I growled at him.

Moose looked completely and utterly horrified. He scrambled to get his stuff packed, then ran out of the room so fast that a few papers that were on the table fell off.

"What a Moose," I said, picking up the papers and placing them neatly on the table.

"Yeah that's my baby brother," Dean mumbled walking past me and collecting the papers.

I walked out the door and went over to the Impala. This seriously had to be the most bad-ass car _ever_. From the glossy black paint, to the leather seats and to the pristine condition of the frame, this car was perfection – except for the gas mileage.

I opened the trunk and threw my bag in there. Daddy told me how the Winchesters have all their weapons and other hunting gear hidden under a false bottom in the trunk. My hand was itching to open it when Dean appeared next to me.

"Curious, I see?" he chuckled.

"Daddy told me that all the hunting gear is here under the false bottom." I watched as he opened it up and gestured to it.

"From now on, you're going to have to carry a gun or something." Dean raided through the space to find something that I could keep on my person. He found a pistol and tossed it to me. "You do know how to shoot, right?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes as I removed the bullets, placed them back in, cocked the gun and put the safety on. I twirled it and placed it into the pocket inside my jacket. "Does that answer your question?" I smirked.

He just stood there with his mouth hanging slightly open. "Just get in the car," he muttered, going over to the driver's seat. I shook my head and slid into the back seat so that I was sitting in the middle. I found the seat belt and fastened it.

When we arrived at the diner, Dean and I sat on the same side of the booth, while Moose took the other. Dean and I both ordered pancakes with bacon and toast and then pie for afterwards. Moose, being a moose, ordered oatmeal with fruit.

As soon as the food came I dug into the pancakes. It had been so long since I'd had pancakes. The last time I had them was when Daddy brought me a plate one day. At first I was skeptic to try them but once I did they became a favorite of mine. So whenever he had the chance he would bring me some.

I had already finished the pancakes, so I moved onto the bacon and toast. I put the bacon on the toast and ate it like that. Moose just stared at me while I ate and glanced over at Dean. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Dean had done the same thing. I put the toast down and grabbed my water and when I did Dean did so at the exact same time. When I drank from the glass so did he. We placed our glasses down at the same time.

"Dude," I said looking at him.

"Dudette," Dean said mimicking my tone.

Moose just started laughing. We both turned and glared at him. He instantly stopped laughing and turned his attention to his oatmeal, which suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to him.

"Yeah that's right Moose; stare at your oatmeal with fascination." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked down to see that my toast was gone.

"Dammit Dean!" I exclaimed.

Dean quickly looked away and focused his attention on a bird outside. "You better hope that I don't put you in a helicopter while you sleep," I mumbled, playing with the syrups as we waited for our pie.

Dean slowly looked at me. His face was growing paler and paler by the second. "How did you know about that?" he sputtered while Moose suddenly began laughing his ass off.

"Don't think that I don't know about your fear of clowns," I snapped at him.

He immediately stopped and gaped at me. "Did Castiel tell you this?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Of course he did. I understand Dean's fear –"

Dean pumped his fist in victory. "Someone finally agrees!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "— but seriously, how are you afraid of clowns? They're real people with ridiculous amounts of makeup, colorful wigs, and goofy costumes."

"They're creepy!" Moose shrieked.

"Fine Moose be afraid of the silly clowns. Now are you going to finish that?" I asked staring at his side of toast.

About half an hour later we left the diner and were in the Impala on our way to Bobby's. Daddy told me that he was a hunter who helped out the boys a lot. He also said that he was a cold-hearted drunk with a smart mouth. I thought we would get along well.

It would be a long drive to get to Bobby's, so I lay down in the backseat with my blanket and decided to sleep until we got there.

...

I glanced back into the rearview mirror and saw that Owl was fast asleep with a white blanket with blue trimming on it. She looked so adorable and innocent when she was sleeping.

"So what are we going to tell Bobby?" Sam asked, looking though some papers.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel thinking it over. How would we tell him? He would probably ask how the hell Cas got pregnant, and then ask why the kid was here with an idjit like me. I looked up at the sky, wondering if Cas was okay. I hoped he was.

"I don't know man. Whatever happens happens." I sighed. We would be arriving at Bobby's in a few hours.

"Bobby is going to be on your case, you know that right?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up bitch," I stared straight ahead, trying not to think about the lecture I was surely going to receive from Bobby.

"Whatever jerk," Sam smiled shaking his head and focusing his attention back to the papers he was reading.

We arrived to Bobby's house. I turned up the music full blast to wake Owl. She didn't jolt awake; instead she started singing along to the song. She actually knew good music and not the teen pop crap.

"Are we here?" she asked stretching her arms the best she could in the small space.

"Yeah, but just hang outside. Don't come in until I call for you." I said getting out of the car. Sam was already standing by the front door.

"Okay," she said.

"Ready man?" Sam asked, opening the door.

"Nope," I admitted.

Bobby came into the room and saw us. "Afternoon boys," he said gruffly.

"Uh, hey Bobby," I said slowly, trying to pick out the right words. "We want to tell you something." I was mentally going over every possible thing I could say. "Well you see-"

"Just spit it out boy." Bobby barked.

"Okay, well I have a-"

Owl decided that was the right moment to burst into the room. She nearly gave us a heart attack. "I'm Owl Nymeria Winchester, Dean and Castiel's daughter! Now where can I get some food in this place?" she asked.

Bobby glared at her while I smacked my palm to my forehead. Sam stood off to the side not sure if he should laugh or be embarrassed.

"Something you want to tell me ya idjit?" Bobby asked. Owl threw herself onto the couch.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Okay so, when Cas and I were together I got him knocked up. So he flew back to Heaven to have her." I nodded toward Owl. "That was eighteen months ago. You may be wondering why she is fifteen and _that_ is because she made her own body. Anyways the other day Cas just zapped me to Heaven out of the blue and just dumps all of this onto me. So I broke her out and now she is with us until we can be sure that Cas is safe. Any questions?" I said as quickly as I could.

Owl slow clapped. "Congratulations on saying that in one breath."

"But how did Cas get pregnant?" This was all Bobby asked.

"Pretty freaking easily, apparently," I huffed.

"I technically split from his Grace, if that makes any sense," she said, picking up the Bible and flipping through it – probably to point out anything that was wrong.

"So Cas has been taking care of her for the past nine months, and he just now decided to tell you about her?" Bobby asked, looking at her and trying to find similarities between the two of us. "She has your jaw," he said after much observation.

"Yeah I guess… and does she?" I rubbed my chin, trying to see if that were true.

"It's plain as day boy," he said gruffly before joining Sam in the kitchen.

At that moment I heard the familiar flutter of wings. I turned to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room covered in blood and struggling to stay on his feet.

"Daddy!" Owl screamed as she leapt towards him to catch him before he fell.

I went over to help him to the couch. "Cas, are you okay?" I asked looking him in the face.

Owl pushed me away. "Of course he isn't you idiot go grab some medical supplies!" she yelled.

She was awfully protective of him. She stripped him of his trench coat and removed his tie. She searched for where he was bleeding the most. He seemed to have a huge gash on the side of his stomach. I handed her the first aid kit and watched her work. She looked like a professional. She carefully cleaned all the wounds and tended to each one. She pulled out the needle and thread and began to sew him up. I couldn't bear to watch her as she pieced my angel back together.

When she had finished tending to Cas, she used her Grace to clean his clothes, since she wasn't strong enough to heal him.

I sat beside him and took his hand in mine. He was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. I smiled at him and rubbed circles into his hand.

"Dean please stop that, it tickles," Cas said cracking open one eye to look at me.

I resisted the urge to gather him into a bone crushing hug, since he needed to build up his energy. "What happened?" I asked, still holding his hand.

Cas sighed and stared at the ceiling. "As soon as I let some of the other prisoners out, the angels were after me. Even the angels from my garrison were after me, except for Gabriel and Balthazar. They tried to buy me some time. I tried to run, but they captured me a little over twelve hours later.

"They were very angry with me – Raphael beat me in front of the other angels. Gabriel and Balthazar couldn't do anything, since they weren't in Heaven at the time. They were cast down onto Earth with no way to come and help me. Raphael tortured me for a while before letting me go so that I could suffer with my pain. I mustered up all the energy I had and flew here."

I held his hand in both of mine. "What matters now is that you're okay."

"Thank you Dean, that means very much to me." he said softly.

I kissed his forehead. "Cas just know that whatever happens, I love you." I whispered into his ear before I turned to walk away.

Cas grabbed my arm. "Dean, I'm sorry about everything that happened," he confessed. He looked at me with those big bright blue eyes.

"Me too," I said to the ground.

Cas pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting back in my chair. "You shouldn't be sorry. It was entirely my fault."

I gently turned his head so that he was looking at me. "We'll get past this somehow, okay? I'm just glad that you're here in one piece." I grinned.

"As am I," he smiled.

"Oh just kiss already!" Sam, Bobby, and Owl hollered from their spot in the doorway.

Both Cas and I glared at them. "Little privacy please?" I hissed.

"Aw Dean is getting mad," Owl said in a baby voice – obviously to get on my nerves.

"Owl!" Cas and I screeched. Sam and Bobby laughed while Owl just shrugged.

Cas was here with us, so now we felt like a family. My angel's safe. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"All right guys, let's give them some privacy," Owl said, pushing the two larger men out of the doorway.

"She really is like you," I said.

"On the contrary, I believe she acts more like you." he said sighing.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am," he grinned.

We were going to stay with Bobby for a few days until we found a case. Cas would stay with us for as long as possible. Owl was learning about all the monsters from Bobby, and Sam was teaching her how to use all the weapons.

It seemed like everything was going great. Of course I could be wrong. Which I usually am.

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter! So Cas is back and now they will adjust to being family. And to answer questions Ellen and Jo will not be alive. Of course I will keep Bobby alive. You shall all see Gabriel and Balthazar later in the story.**

**Tell me what you think! Feel free to give me suggestions and to ask me questions. I tend to message people back when they leave a review.**

**All right until next time!**

**~Z**


	5. Stealth

**Hello everyone! So you may be noticing how chapters are beginning to be longer. I will be aiming for 10 or 12 page chapters or at least a word count of 5,000 or 6,000 words per chapter.**

**I will aim for 4,000 words in this chapter!**

**How is everyone's summer going? Good? Bad? Do you all need a hug from Dean and Castiel? I know I would****.**

**So very sorry for not updating for a while my Beta and I were too lazy. Believe me I will work hard to update every few days. If I don't update in over a week feel free to send me a very strongly worded PM.**

**Enough with my rambling enjoy this chapter!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. One day it shall be mine…**

**~Z**

* * *

Not two days later, Sam found us a case. There was a suspicious number of people going missing a few towns over. At first we thought it was your normal vampire or werewolf case, but then we noticed how the people acted strange and how fewer and fewer people were going to church and simply avoiding it at all costs. Sam and I came to a conclusion.

We were dealing with demons.

Castiel agreed to help us with our case. It was just like the good ole days - except for the fact that our teenage daughter wanted to come with us.

Cas was leaning against the doorway, watching Owl and I bicker while I was packing our gear. He seemed to enjoy watching Owl and I argue over silly things. Last night she tried eating my leftover cheeseburger, but we ended up giving it to Cas since he needed the energy.

"I still don't see why I can't come," Owl huffed. She looked just like Cas when she was mad, but she still glared like me.

"Cas, can you please tell her it's not safe?" I asked the angel. He seemed to be enjoying our argument.

"I'm not going to step into this fight. You're on your own Dean." Cas smiled. He never liked to side with anyone in any type of argument.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Dude, so not cool."

"Please can I come? Please?" she asked giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit Cas, why did she have to inherit that from you!" I groaned. Cas just smiled at my misery, obviously being immune to her.

"So can I go?" she asked in a sweet voice while batting her eyes. She _definitely_ learned all of this from Castiel.

"Why must you torture me?" I asked, looking down at her and trying to ignore her pleas.

"Daddy said that you are a total sucker for puppy dog eyes. And besides, I hid your car keys. And you won't get them back until you agree to let me come with you," she said sweetly.

I stared at her incredulously. "You did _not_ hide the keys to my baby."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "You better believe it bub."

I rubbed my face with a hand. I told myself to be calm. Sam tried teaching me how to calm myself down when I was angry, but right now all I could think about was finding the keys to my baby.

Cas sensed my distress and put a hand on Owl's shoulder. "Sweetheart, maybe you should give Dean his keys back," he advised her.

She wrinkled her nose. "But I want to come. I want to see you guys do what you do best."

"You could get hurt, Owl. You can't smite or teleport yourself out of there. I don't want any demons to hurt you. So please, stay here." Cas told her, looking her in the eyes.

Owl looked at the ground and wrung her hands behind her back. "The keys are in Moose's underwear drawer." she muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in Sam's underwear drawer?" I didn't even want to step near his undergarments and now the keys to the Impala were hidden in his clothes. Today was just not my day.

"I was going to throw itching powder on his underwear so I thought I might as well throw your keys in there." she shrugged.

I ran straight to Sam's room to retrieve my keys. "Now I need to disinfect them!" I hollered.

...

I went back to my room and threw myself on the creaky bed. My room was a small little area with brown walls and old wood floors. The ceiling was discolored in many places. There was nothing in the room except for the bed, a dresser, a mirror and a closet in the corner with two dingy windows. The covers on the bed smelled strangely like Dean.

I saw a box out of the corner of my eye. It was thrown into the closet but no one had bothered to close the door. I went over to it to investigate. I opened the door further. It was a big box that looked as if it were about to burst open at any moment.

I pulled the big box out into the open. The name 'Jo' was written on the side in big letters. I flipped it open. It was filled with clothes. They looked to be my size. I pulled them out and set them on the floor with care. There were more things. I pulled out a necklace with the anti-possession symbol on it. There was a photograph of a woman who looked a few years younger than Moose.

"That's Jo." I turned around to see Moose standing in the doorway.

I looked at the photo more closely. She was really pretty with her blond hair, big eyes, and beautiful smile. "Who is she?"

Moose sat down next to me and looked at the photo with me. "She was a fellow hunter." he replied somberly.

"Was?" I asked.

"We were being chased by hellhounds. Jo was injured badly trying to protect Dean, and she knew she wasn't going to make it. She and her mother Ellen sacrificed themselves in an explosion to kill them and give me and Dean a head start to kill Lucifer."

"She seemed like a brave woman." I thought out loud.

"She was like a little sister to us, but Dean had a slight crush on her. It devastated him when she gave her life to help us. He still regrets what happened. But Cas has really helped him cope with it," Moose said, still looking at her photo.

"He must have really cared about her." I looked at the other items.

"Yeah but Dean really loves Castiel more than anything. If something were to happen to him, then Dean would go insane." He stood up to leave.

"Hey Moose?" I said softly.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Do you think that maybe I could keep this stuff?" I looked around at everything.

"Sure. I don't mind, and I'm sure Bobby or Dean wouldn't mind either." He smiled his big moose smile before walking away.

"Thanks," I looked through the box to see what more I could pull out.

I found a small dagger and a lighter. I pocketed both. There was a pair of knee high boots. These would be great to hide a knife in. A leather jacket was folded neatly on the bottom. I opened it up and found it had secret compartments in it to hide weapons. I placed the jacket on the floor. The last thing in the box was a small book.

The book was almost as small as a journal. I popped open the latch and looked at the pages. It was filled with information on monsters and on angels. I read as many pages as I could before I heard a knock at the door. I threw the book in surprise.

I turned around to see Dean chuckling to himself in the doorway.

"Dammit Dean, you scared me." I seethed.

"Sorry, I just came to give you something," he said, tossing something at me.

I caught the object, which appeared to be a cellphone. "A cellphone?" I asked, turning it over in my hands. It was a small black phone that opened sideways, with a keyboard in it. Dean got me a texting phone. I unlocked it, and saw the numbers were already programmed into it.

"You need a way to communicate with us." He leaned against the door frame and looked at what was lying on the floor. "Where did you get all of this?"

I looked at the mess I had made. "I found a box in the closet," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, of course not. It's just that this stuff belonged to someone very important to me." A smiled appeared on his face as he remembered her.

"Moose already told me about Jo." I put the phone into my jean pocket.

"He did?" Dean asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he saw me digging through the box so he told me about her, and about how she sacrificed herself." I went over to pick up the journal that I had thrown. "This was in there too. I think you should have it." I held it out to Dean.

He merely looked at it before pushing it back towards me. "Keep it. So you can write about things. Cas told me that you love to record things." He smiled.

I nodded. I loved to record events. Daddy had given me paper to write and brought me pencils but what I really wanted most was a journal, and now Dean was letting me have this one. "Thank you." I told him.

"You're welcome," he said before walking away.

"So what time are we leaving for the demon hunt?" I shouted to him.

Dean poked his head into the room and glared at me. "Owl, we told you that you can't come with us."

I clenched my fists and glared back at him. "I'll be fine. I know how to shoot a gun, I can throw knives, I can run plenty fast, I do wear an Anti- Possession symbol on my wrist, I'm stealthy and I know how to exorcise demons!"

Dean rubbed his chin for a minute and looked up at the ceiling. "You still aren't coming with us," he stated.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine!"

"Thank you for understanding," he sighed.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled.

"We'll be back in a week or so. Please behave, and try not to give Bobby a heart attack," he nagged as he walked back to his room to finish packing.

A brilliant and ingenious (yet diabolical) idea popped into my head. I quickly threw the clothes, weapons and the other objects I found into my leather bag. I pulled on the leather jacket and laced up the boots. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I locked the door and opened the window.

I was coming with them whether they liked it or not.

….

I helped Dean and Sam load their things into the car. I looked up at Owl's window. It was open, so maybe she was letting the wind in. I looked back at Dean as he looked through his trunk for holy water.

As much as Dean wanted to deny it, he and Owl are almost exactly the same personality-wise. He may argue that she acts like me, but she has her Dean Winchester moments. They both share a love for pie, classic cars, classic rock, and annoying Sam. There is no denying their relation to each other.

"Cas, you ready to go?" Dean asked as he slammed the trunk down.

"Yes," I said entering the backseat. I would rather teleport us to the lair of the demons, but I was still not strong enough to use my Grace. I was human for the time being. Besides, I actually liked riding around in the Impala. Something about driving soothed me.

An hour into the drive, I remembered something. "Dean, did you tell Owl when we were leaving?" I asked him.

Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Of course I did."

Sam's phone went off. "Hey Bobby," he answered.

I could barely hear Bobby's voice from my seat. "What do you mean Owl left?" Sam exclaimed.

Dean slammed the brakes which caused Sam and me to fly forward. Thankfully I had my seatbelt on so I just hit Dean's seat. "What the hell does he mean Owl left?" Dean growled.

"Where is Owl?" I asked him.

"Guys I don't know anything!" Sam said as he hung up on Bobby.

Dean resumed driving and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "She better not have tried to hotwire a car and follow us," he seethed.

I pulled out the smart phone that I had recently bought. "Calm down Dean. I will just text her," I said as I swiftly wrote a text message. "And, send." I tapped the send button and waited for her reply.

All of a sudden we heard a chorus of beeps radiate from the spot next to me. I waved my hand over the area. Owl sat there with a panicked expression as she tried to muffle the sound of her phone.

"Owl!" I screeched.

"Hi Daddy," she smiled sheepishly.

"Owl, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean fumed.

"I told you guys I wanted to come," she crossed her arms and stared Dean down.

"We are taking you back to Bobby's right now." Dean said as he looked for a road to turn on to turn around.

"Dean, let's just take her with us," I sighed. Owl looked at me, surprised.

"Cas you have to be freaking kidding me. These things can get nasty," he argued.

"I have to agree with Dean on this. She could get seriously get hurt," Sam added.

"I realize that, but she has to learn how to deal with these things."

"I can fight with you guys?" she asked curiously.

"I'm okay with it as long as you don't attack a group of demons." I patted her head.

"Well I don't completely agree with this, but okay." Sam said.

"Dean?" she asked.

Dean stared straight ahead at the road. "I don't like this at all. I would prefer that you were safe at Bobby's but… yeah, you can help us. Just don't get hurt," he said after a few miles of silent driving.

"THANK YOU!" Owl cheered at the top of her lungs.

I smiled at her happiness, yet I was scared for her. I never taught her how to face monsters. She knew how to fight angels. I showed her self-defense for when humans attacked her but I didn't show her how to kill. I only taught her the exorcisms and the various symbols to ward off and trap demons.

I only hoped that Sam and Dean had taught her well.

We stopped at a motel to organize our strategy and to eat something. Owl looked hungry and Dean did too. Sam was nibbling on a granola bar while doing something on his computer. I was a bit hungry at the moment as well.

"Can we please go get some food?" Owl groaned from her place on a bed. She was lying down with her head hanging over the side.

"I second that!" Dean shouted from his place on the couch.

"I agree with them. Can we please eat?" I asked Sam since it was his turn to drive.

"Guys we just ate two hours ago." Sam laughed.

Owl and Dean looked at him with intense glares. Sam looked terrified as they continued to glare at him. "I suggest you take them to a diner before they eat you alive." I commented.

"Okay, let's go eat!" Sam said, racing out the door to safety.

Owl and Dean high fived each other and walked out the door. I followed them out to the car.

At the diner we all sat together. I sat with Dean on one side while Owl sat with Sam across from us. The waitress sauntered over and attempted to flirt with Dean but he didn't seem to notice or mind. For some reason I disliked this pretty girl who was sweet talking Dean.

"Hey, can we place our orders?" Owl chimed in.

The waitress narrowed her eyes at her but pulled out a pad and pencil. "Go right ahead kid," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll have the cheeseburger well done with a side of fries. You know what, can I have coleslaw instead? Never mind, I would rather have fries. Is there a substitute for the pickle that comes with it? Just forget about it. What kind of pie do you guys have? Just bring me a slice of apple. I want lemonade, wait make that root beer, wait, I changed my mind, make it a Shirley Temple. If you don't know what that is please go ask someone to help you figure it out. Did you get all that?" Owl asked sweetly as the waitress tried to write that all down.

"I'll have the Caesar salad with chicken soup and iced tea," Sam said keeping his gaze on the menu.

"I will have the same thing as her but with root beer," Dean said oblivious to the waitress looking him up and down.

"Same as them except I'll have a coffee," I said handing her the menu.

"Sure thing cutie," she winked at me.

I blinked back at her. She was pretty with long blond hair, dark brown eyes and a nice figure but I preferred Dean over any girl any day.

The waitress scoffed as she took our menus and ripped Dean's menu away from him. She stalked off to the kitchen, obviously annoyed that I wasn't attracted to her.

"What's her problem?" Dean grumbled.

"Oh nothing," Owl said playing with her fork.

"Don't worry about it Dean," I said patting his shoulder.

The waitress trudged over with our drinks. "All right here are the drinks, iced tea, root beer-" she paused to wink at Dean. "- coffee and a Shirley Temple." she said handing Owl her drink. The waitress released her cup too early and watched as the red liquid dropped on Owl. Owl clenched her hands and smiled at the waitress who was smirking at her.

"I'm such a klutz," the waitress said in an innocent voice.

"I totally saw that," Dean said, glaring at her.

"That was really low of you," Sam commented, also glaring at her.

"Why would you drop a drink on my daughter?" I growled at her. Apparently everyone else heard me too and glared at the woman.

The waitress grew red and ran back to the kitchen in terror. I was extremely protective of Owl, so when things happened to her I got angry.

"Are you okay squirt?" Dean asked handing her a napkin.

"I'm fine. I can use my Grace to dry myself off, but I will have to change my shirt," she informed, wiping the liquid off her shirt.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Dean asked looking towards the kitchen where the waitress was hiding.

"Are you really that oblivious Dean?" Sam asked. Dean furrowed his brow at his brother.

"You didn't notice her checking you out?" Owl asked.

"Well of course not. I stopped paying attention when I was with Cas," he replied to Sam.

The statement released the tension I was feeling around my heart. Dean Winchester isn't a very romantic or sentimental person but he has his moments. Once he had brought me a single white rose after a fight we had and he drove two hours to find me in a thunderstorm. It was the single most romantic thing he had ever done for me.

And that was why I fell for the hunter.

….

Castiel was digging into his burger. I forgot that he was practically human for the time being. Owl was eating like a mad woman, barely pausing to breathe. Sam was eating his salad civilly. I thoughtfully chewed on my burger as I contemplated what had just happened.

They sent out a different waitress to deliver our food while the other hid in the kitchen. Cas scared the living hell out of her. I forgot how scary Cas could be. And since this was our daughter he was bound to be overprotective of her. But that was a side of Cas that I had never experienced before.

I honestly didn't notice that the girl was checking me out. I just ignored them now. Ever since Cas and I became a thing, I didn't acknowledge girls anymore. Even when Cas left I didn't care about those pretty girls who came up to me and tried to ask for my number. I didn't care about any of them. I only cared about the angel in the trench coat who was sitting next to me devouring a burger.

We headed back to the motel with what was left of our food since things had started to get awkward. Owl seemed a bit pissed that her shirt was ruined and Cas looked a bit pissed that the waitress caused it. Sam was pissed about the whole situation. I was just pissed that Owl ate the rest of my burger when I left to go to the bathroom.

I realized a great problem as soon as we arrived to the motel. There were four of us, and only two beds. I was definitely not sharing with Sam. I didn't feel comfortable sharing with Owl. And I didn't know if Cas would be willing to share with me.

"Owl take a bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Sam said taking a pillow from the bed and throwing it at the couch.

"Thanks Moose. I was going to make you sleep on the couch anyway."

"Of course you were," Sam mumbled.

"Okay now that leaves us," I said, looking at Cas.

"Dean just share with me. Don't overthink things," Cas replied, rolling his eyes.

"All right guys keep this PG," Owl said while heading to the bathroom to change.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously guys, keep your hands to yourself." Sam scrunched up his nose.

"Honestly Sam, we do have self-control," Cas deadpanned.

"Sure you do," Sam laughed. I chucked a pillow at him.

Later that night, when Owl was fast asleep and while Sam was snoring on the couch, Cas and I were still awake. We lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. There was space between us. It didn't feel right to hold him just yet. I didn't even know if he would want me to.

"You find this awkward too, don't you Dean?" he asked, turning on his side to face me.

"Extremely," I sighed. Even if he couldn't read my mind at the moment, he always knew what I was thinking about.

"Believe me, I wish I could take everything back." he whispered.

I reached out and grabbed his hands. He looked at me with those blue eyes. I almost melted right then and there. "That's in the past now. We're in the present. You're here with me. That's all I care about right now."

"Me too, Dean," he smiled.

"I wasn't lying back at the diner," I blurted out.

"Dean-"

"It's just; ever since we became a thing I didn't notice women anymore. Sure I would find them attractive but I would choose you over any of them any day of the week Cas."

"Thank you for telling me that. It worried me when girls flirt over you and you don't seem to care." Cas said somberly.

"Would you rather that I told them that I'm in love with the angel standing next to me who is the father of my daughter?" I asked hoping to make him laugh.

Cas chuckled. "Of course not, that would be absurd. But I would like it if you would kindly tell the girls that you're not interested."

"Anything for you angel, now come here," I said opening my arms to him.

He snuggled closer to me. It always amazed me how he fit perfectly against me. I buried my face in his hair and closed my eyes.

I never wanted to let him go again. I wouldn't let him go again. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that I would lose him. Nothing could tear us apart at the moment. I wanted to freeze time and just enjoy the moment.

Tomorrow we would have to hunt down demons with our daughter. There were so many things that could go wrong.

I tried not to think of that as I fell asleep holding my angel.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it leave me a review and tell me what you think of it.**

**~Z**


	6. Battle

**Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Guten tag! How are all you lovely people today? Lately I have been thinking about how to make this story better. There shall be many fluffy Destiel moments, many Owl and Dean moments and of course how could I forget about Moose?**

**So all may be wondering why I chose the name Owl. That should be explained here. The real reason I chose Owl was because my Beta thought it would be nice and kind of funny if her name was an animal. We all know how clueless Cas is with humans so we decided that he should name his daughter after an animal. The name Nymeria was suggested by my Beta and it is from Game of Thrones. Now you know.**

**Gabriel and Balthazar will make an appearance at some point so worry not! The problem is just **_**when **_**they will make an appearance.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke… I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Z**

* * *

I was faintly aware of the warm body that was in my arms. I pulled the person closer to me and tried to get back to sleep.

"Moose be quiet, I want to get a picture of these two!" I heard someone hiss. The voice was too feminine to be Sam, so it had to be Owl.

I decided not to open my eyes to let them think that I was still asleep. I knew for a fact that Cas was still fast asleep.

"It's not my fault that I can't step quietly!" Sam whispered loudly.

"Well that's because you're a Moose!" she stated.

"Will you two please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!" Cas shouted at them. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was snuggled into my chest with his arms around my neck. There was no way for me to escape. I was pretty much stuck here until he decided to wake up.

"A little help here?" I asked quietly.

Owl and Sam shared a glanced before shrugging. Owl pried me out of Cas' arms while Sam pulled me out of his grasp. As much as I loved to cuddle with the angel, he had a metal grip and he wouldn't let me go for hours. Not that I mind but today I couldn't just lie in bed all day.

Cas rolled over to where I was sleeping and wrapped himself in the blanket. He groaned about something then burrowed himself deeper into the bed. "He's a heavy sleeper and a cranky morning person. I say we give him a few more hours." Owl stated.

"Agreed." Sam and I said.

"Let's go get some breakfast before we have to hunt down those demons!" she said in a tone that was way too cheery for this early in the morning. She was definitely not a morning person when she woke up, but once she was moving around she was just a ball of energy.

"Okay, just let me shower and get dressed for the day," I yawned while picking up some clothes and walking to the bathroom.

I emerged 20 minutes later to find that Owl and Sam were not in the room. Cas was still fast asleep on the bed. I carefully got out a paper and pencil to write Cas a note saying that we were going to breakfast and that I would bring him something. I put the note on the nightstand next to him, kissed his forehead, and walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out the door I saw Owl sitting in the driver's seat of my baby. Sam was sitting next to her, showing her all the controls. Owl looked at everything with big eyes. I wasn't actually angry that she was sitting in my car. I was angry with Sam for taking my keys.

I walked over the driver's door and tapped on the glass. Owl rolled down the window. "May I help you, Dean-o?" she asked.

I cringed at Gabriel's nickname for me. "Please don't call me that."

"Alright fine, now are we going to get some food or not?" she asked.

I shook my head. "If you would be so kind to move then I would gladly drive us a diner."

"I think I'll drive." Owl said putting her hands on the wheel.

"You aren't old enough to drive, and this is my baby. I barely let anyone drive my baby," I told her.

"Daddy said that you let him drive once," she said.

I rubbed my face with my hand. "That was once. I love the guy, but he can't drive for crap. We ended up in a ditch. Thankfully he used his Grace to fix the car." I grumbled.

"Okay, okay fine, just don't get your panties in a twist," she snickered before climbing into the backseat. Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat going through various newspapers.

"What did you find now?" I asked turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the parking lot.

"Just looking to see what all these people have in common," he said flipping through the pages.

"I say we don't go to the diner we went to last night," Owl commented from her seat as she glared at the building. I sure as hell wasn't going in there anytime soon. I just hoped that I didn't run into the girl of course I would call her worse things but Owl was in the car.

I nodded. "I wasn't even thinking about it. That waitress was a real bitch."

"There should be another diner a few blocks up. Anyway, I still don't see how these people are being chosen," Sam stated.

"It's too early in the morning to be thinking about the case. Can we please eat first then work?" I asked pulling into the diner.

"Okay, fine. Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch," I replied getting out of the car.

XXX

"Dudes I am so freaking full!" Owl groaned as she walked into the motel room.

We had just come back from breakfast and Owl decided it was a great idea to eat the Hearty Man's breakfast, which consisted of three pancakes, four slices of bacon, two sausages, a side of French fries, two eggs and two slices of toast. I only had half of that. Damn Owl could eat.

"I see you are all back," Cas replied from his spot on the freshly made bed where he was reading the Bible.

"We didn't want to wake you, so we brought you some French toast," Sam said, handing him the box.

"Thank you," he said before turning to Owl. "How much did you eat Owl?" he asked her.

Owl looked at the ground, avoiding Cas' gaze. "A lot," she answered vaguely.

"My definition of a lot, or Dean's definition of a lot?" he asked taking his breakfast out of the bag.

"Definitely Dean's definition, but man was it worth it." she smiled rubbing her belly.

"It's not healthy to eat so much." Cas warned her.

She flopped herself onto the couch and stared at Cas. "I have a high metabolism. I want to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Cas cut her some slack; once she loses it she is going to have to eat rabbit food like Sam." I said sitting next to Cas.

"Hey! I like my vegetables!" Sam exclaimed.

"Of course you do Moose, of course you do." Owl hollered from her place on the couch. She looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

"All right, so what have you found Sam?" Cas asked my brother.

"Not much," Sam sighed looking through papers from his place at the table when suddenly he dropped the cup of coffee that he was drinking from.

"What's got your panties in a twist Samantha?" I asked, watching him stare at the papers he had splayed out in front of him.

"I finally figured out how all the victims are related," he said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Moose?" Owl asked, walking over to him.

"Dean, these are all people that dad used to know," he said.

I stared at him, trying to process the many thoughts that were running through my head.

….

I looked at Dean as he stared at Moose dumbfounded. His mouth was slightly hanging open and he didn't appear to be breathing. His eyes were trained on Moose. Daddy patted his back and whispered something into his ear.

Dean straightened up and blinked at Moose. He stood up and walked over to us. "What do you mean these are all people that dad used to know?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Dean, these are people who were mentioned in his journal, and some are fellow retired hunters," Moose said, showing his all the names.

Dean stared at the names for a while. "I don't believe it. But why would these sons of bitches pick people that dad was buddies with?" he asked harshly.

"Maybe they wanted you to find them Dean," Daddy said, eating his French toast.

"But why?" Dean asked hysterically.

"Cause it's a trap." I stated. All three men stared at me. "Well think about it. Why else would they pick these people? This is like a neon sign. They wanted you to find them so that they can capture you or something," I explained to them.

Moose was the first one to say anything. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I guess we go and crash their party." I smirked.

A few hours later we were parked outside of a large warehouse. It was a big gray building with smoke stacks in the back and huge metal doors in front. Of course this would the place for a demon ambush.

We filed out of the car and headed towards the trunk. Dean lifted it open and propped it up. "All right Owl, here is a small spray bottle with holy water, and do you still have your gun and knife?" Dean asked.

I opened my jacket to reveal them. I also had an extra dagger hidden in my boot. I was all set to kill some demons. The three of them headed towards the door. I went to follow them but Dean held me back.

"Dude," I said trying to get past him.

"Owl you're staying out here. We can't have you in there. You could get injured." he said.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Just stay out here and guard. Make sure no one comes in or comes out," he commanded.

"Fine," I barked at him.

He stalked into the building. I leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky. Why was Dean treating me like a baby? I wasn't a child. Even Daddy treated me better than this. Moose even sided with me when I talked Dean into letting me stay with them. So why was Dean treating me like this? It was completely unfair.

I barely had enough time to react when my I fell to the ground as my vision went black.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room. It was a small room with papers and other items littering the floor. There was one door, and that looked like it was locked. Great. I was kidnapped not even five minutes into the mission.

I groaned and tried to stretch, but my arms were bound. I tried to move my body but found I was tied to a chair. I didn't expect to be held hostage this soon. The person, or should I say demon, who tied these knots did one hell of a job. I couldn't break these knots and the ropes were too thick. I tried to see if I could feel my gun, knife or holy water but they must have removed them from me.

"Aw crap!" I exclaimed.

Just then a boy walked into the room. He looked attractive, for a demon anyway. Although I couldn't see his true face, I knew he was a demon. He was tall with blond hair, green eyes and a nice smile. If he wasn't a demon then maybe, just maybe, I would tolerate him.

"I see you're conscious," he smiled, standing in front of me. He had a very cocky tone and his body language suggested that he was definitely a flirt. I take back all that I said about him seeming tolerable.

"Well I didn't plan on dying from a blow like that," I deadpanned.

"You're a feisty one I see," he said walking around me in a circle. "If you weren't the enemy, I might be tempted to kiss you," he whispered into my ear. I shuddered at the horror of him being close to my ear. It was settled; this guy was creepy. He stood in front of me looking me up and down. He had a crazy look on his face, as if he didn't know if he wanted to slice me open or rape me. Or maybe even both.

I breathed deeply, thinking of how to get out of this. I had to go and find the guys as soon as possible. An idea came to mind. I looked up at him the best I could. "There isn't anyone to see," I said sweetly. I almost gagged saying that.

"Well, a quick kiss wouldn't hurt, now would it?" he asked walking closer to me and grabbing my face with one hand. His hand felt cold and unnatural against my skin. I tried not to let the disgust show on my face.

"Of course not," I whispered. I could feel his breath on my face. I tried not to flinch as I felt his lips ghost over mine. I quickly knocked my head up and successfully head butted him.

The demon boy fell to the ground on his back, clearly unconscious, and I suddenly realized that I had no way to free myself from these ropes. I noticed how the chair was old and splintered in many places. I rocked my chair back and forth until I gained enough momentum to throw myself backwards. The chair broke upon impact, though thankfully I didn't get hurt.

"What an ass-butt," I whispered before locating my gun, knife, and holy water. I stuffed the knife and holy water into my jacket. I cocked the gun and ran out the door without looking back.

I had no idea where I was going but I kept running while simultaneously hiding from demons. The hallways seemed to go on forever with no way of telling what direction you were going. I ended up going in a circle a few times.

Then I heard Dean shouting and followed his voice into a big room. Moose was currently fighting off a group of demons. Daddy was smiting demons one by one. Dean was trapped in between two large demons. I marveled at the way they fought with confidence. I knew it had been a while since Daddy fought but he still kicked demon ass like a pro.

I sprinted towards Dean, grabbed a knife off the ground, and jumped onto a demon's back. I stabbed the knife into his neck. Instead of him throwing me off, a light radiated from him as he fell to the ground limp and clearly lifeless.

"Owl!" Dean shouted over the chaos. "What happened? We ran out to the car to get something but then we saw that you were gone. We thought we lost you!"

I smirked as I threw the knife into the heart of the other demon that he was fighting. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me." I grinned as I retrieved the mysterious knife.

I threw the knife back to Dean, who caught it and lodged it into the shoulder of another demon. I fired a bullet into one of the demons that Moose was fighting. The demon looked dazed for a second before Dean stuck the knife into his back. Moose was pretty beaten up and he looked exhausted. Daddy finished smiting the last demon and walked over to us.

Daddy picked me up into a bone crushing hug. "Owl, don't worry us like that ever again! Where were you, and what happened!" he shouted.

I tried to get out of his hold since I didn't want my ribs broken. "I got bopped on the head and ended up tied to a chair in a room." I said gulping air.

Dean's eyes grew wide. "You got kidnapped?!" he exclaimed.

"No I was having tea with a demon. Of course I was kidnapped!" I snapped.

"How did you get out?" Moose asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I got the guy to kiss me-" Dean and Daddy looked at me mortified. "-but before he could I head butted him and knocked him unconscious. Then I broke my chair so that I could escape."

"At least you're safe." Dean huffed.

"That is the least of our problems. You and Moose are terribly hurt. We need to get back to the motel room so that I can patch you guys up, unless Daddy has enough Grace to heal you guys," I said looking at the various cuts and scrapes the men wore.

"Sorry, but I can't heal them just yet. My Grace is not strong enough at the moment." Daddy said sadly.

"It's fine dude. Let's get back before more demons come," Dean suggested before hobbling off towards the Impala.

I put Moose's arm around my shoulder as I led him to the car. Daddy walked with Dean talking to him about something but he was too far away for me to make anything out. They looked so happy like that. Those two really are perfect for each other.

….

"Cas, I don't need your help to walk to the car," Dean said, rolling his moss colored eyes.

I sighed. "Dean, you hurt your ankle. You need assistance. Besides, you do not seem fit to drive at the moment." I put his arm around my shoulders so that I could support his weight.

"Who's going to drive? Sam has a huge gash on his arm and Owl is too young!" he sounded hysterical.

"I can drive," I shrugged.

Dean looked at me with wide eyes. "I am not letting you anywhere _near_ that wheel after what happened last time."

"I have been practicing; I promise I will not hurt your car. Even if I do I can fix it," I told him.

He shook his head. "You're lucky I love you. I swear you get one scratch on that car and I will-"

"Hey what's happening over here?" Owl asked. She was currently holding Sam up. He looked like he would fall over at any moment.

"_Cas _is going to drive us since I am not able to." Dean said, forcing the words out.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Owl smirked.

Dean handed me the car keys. I slid into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition, and the car purred to life. I fastened my seat belt and adjusted my mirrors, and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Wow Cas, you really have been practicing," Dean commented from the passenger's seat.

"Did you think I was lying?" I asked as we sped down the street back to the motel.

"No it's just-"

"Yes I know." I quickly said keeping my eyes on the road.

I fondly remembered the time that Dean let me drive the Impala for the first time. He was hesitant, but he eventually gave in. Sam joined us on the ride. Dean instructed me on everything that I should and shouldn't do, and after about half an hour of him teaching me he finally let me behind the steering wheel. I remember putting my foot onto the gas pedal but I forgot to put the car into reverse and we ended up crashing into Bobby's garage. That was the last time that Dean had let me near the driver's seat.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam sleeping soundly and Owl sleeping against him, using him as a large pillow. She looked so calm when she was sleeping.

"I've been meaning to ask, why Owl?" Dean asked.

"Well you know how much I love nature. I wanted to name her after an animal. I ruled out the names Bee, Deer, Cat, Fish and many, many other names. Owl was the name that stuck with me." I told him.

"But why not a normal name like Sarah, Annabelle, or Penelope?" Dean was very curious at the moment.

"Dean, I think we all know that I have little knowledge about human names," I deadpanned.

"True, but then where did her middle name come from?" he asked.

"Balthazar and Gabriel offered the names. My other options were Gabriella and Victoria. I didn't exceptionally like those, so they suggested the name Nymeria." I pulled into the parking lot of the motel and turned off the engine.

"Okay. Well, we need to get these two inside. You wake Sammy and I will carry Owl in," Dean said, hopping out of the car.

"Dean, you forget that you have injured ankle. You wake up Sam and I will carry Owl in," I said.

Dean was being stubborn as usual, but he complied and woke his younger brother up. I opened the door and unbuckled Owl's seatbelt. I gathered her in my arms and closed the door with my hip. Dean held the door open for me and Sam.

Owl was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. She was quite an angel, until she started snoring. I walked past Dean, who smiled a warm, genuine smile down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Although Dean argued that he wouldn't be a very good father figure, he certainly was one to Owl.

I carefully laid Owl down on her bed and took off her shoes. I draped her blanket over her and watched her snuggle into it.

"I'm glad she didn't get hurt," Dean commented. He had already changed and was ready for bed. Sam had already collapsed onto the couch. Maybe Owl was right, he did look like a moose.

"I know," I said sliding off my trench coat and throwing it at a chair. I undid my tie and threw it with the coat. I took off my other coat and threw it with the other items. I kicked off my shoes. Why did Jimmy have to wear so many clothes?

"Cas, catch," Dean said, throwing me a change of clothes to sleep in.

"Thank you," I smiled before heading to the bathroom to change. My Grace still hadn't fully come back and I wasn't sure when it would return. I would probably remain partially human for – well, who knows how long? I tried not to think about that as I exited the bathroom.

Dean was already asleep on the bed. I climbed in next to him, and when I did he pulled me into an embrace and held me close to him. I breathed in his scent, and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up groggily the next morning. I yawned and stretched my arms. It was then that I noticed Dean, Owl and Sam were gone. I started to panic a bit until I saw a note on the bed stand. It was written in Dean's neat scrawl. I quickly read it over before going to change into my normal clothes.

I situated myself on the bed and picked up one of Owl's books called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It was a fairly large book with the cover ripped off since she hated the way that they slipped. Owl had a love for reading would read almost anything. I knew she inherited this from me since Dean barely even liked to read road signs. I cracked the book open and started on the first page.

I was only fifty pages in when the door opened. Dean was the first to enter with Owl and Sam in tow. Owl and Dean seemed to be laughing about something while Sam just looked defeated. I put the book down.

"What seems to be so funny?" I asked.

"Owl, you tell him," Dean said through his laughter; handing me a bag with my breakfast.

"Moose, you can explain it _much_ better," she giggled.

"Guys please don't make me explain it," he groaned.

"Tough luck," Owl snorted.

"Come on Sammy, don't be chicken now," Dean smiled.

Sam sighed. "Okay. So we were walking out of the diner when this woman came up to me. I thought she was really attractive. We started talking and she gave me her number. But when I got back to the car these two were laughing their asses off."

"I still don't see what is so funny." I said biting into my toast.

"The _woman _was a drag queen and Moose here didn't realize it!" Owl laughed clutching her stomach.

"Sam, you mean to tell me that you were… hit on by a man and did not realize it?" I asked smiling.

Sam threw his hands up. "He looked like a chick!" he exclaimed.

"It was clear as day that he was a dude." Dean said trying to contain his laughter.

"It was pretty obvious." Owl smirked, crossing her arms.

"You guys are going to hold this over me now, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Oh hell yeah," Dean and Owl said at the same time.

"All right you two, enough embarrassing Sam. We need to get back to Bobby's," I said neatly putting Owl's book in her bag.

"Thank you Cas," Sam replied.

"It is still very funny that a man hit on you," I sniggered.

"Not you too!" Sam screeched.

"Alright Samantha finish packing. The faster we get to Bobby's the faster we can tell him about this," Dean laughed while throwing Sam's bag at him.

I laughed with them as Sam packed his things in embarrassment. After a few minutes of humiliating him we packed our own things and went out to the car.

Dean still couldn't drive too well, and Sam said that his injury was bothering him, so I had to drive us back to Bobby's. Owl and Sam situated themselves in the backseat. It was a funny sight since Sam was a very big person and Owl was relatively petite next to him. Dean hopped into the passenger's seat.

"You do know how to get back to Bobby's right?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know how to get back, I'm not an idiot."

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say that, I just don't want us to get lost."

"That's understandable. And besides, you would surely tell me how to get there if we do, in fact, get lost."

"Correct, now let's go. I am starving, and I _know_ that I have some pie left in the fridge," he sighed, leaning back.

"Did someone mention pie?" Owl asked from her seat.

"Yes but it's all mine!" Dean exclaimed.

"Hey no fair!" she whined.

I turned the key in the ignition. "All right you two stop fighting and-"

I was cast away in a bright ray of light. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Heaven instead of the Impala. I started to panic a bit. Sam, Dean, and Owl must be worried about me. I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. I wondered now; _who_ brought me here. I looked around for another angel until one voice chilled me over.

"Hello Castiel," he boomed.

* * *

**A/N: So who do you all think that is? Hmm?**

**Everyone please relax. Castiel will be fine… Somewhat…**

**I would love to what you all think of this story. Write me a review and tell me what you like or dislike. I'm open to criticism just remember flames are used to trapped Cas in a ring of holy fire. So be warned.**

**~Z**


	7. Missing

**Okay so I left on a pretty bad cliffhanger. Before you try and shoot me hear me out! Believe me this is essential to the story this is where the title will now make sense… Hopefully… **

**So I started watching Death Note and I have to say it is pretty awesome. I will probably be done by the end of this month. SO MANY FEELS….. Uh ignore that… **

**I really have nothing else to say so read on!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This really bums me out…**

**~Z**

* * *

"Cas!" I shouted. Cas had just vanished into thin air. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, praying that he would answer me. My hope was crushed when the call went straight to his voicemail. "God dammit," I yelled, throwing my phone down.

"Dean, get a hold of yourself," Sam said, grabbing my shoulders from behind.

"But Cas-"

"Is gone. Now either you can curl up into a ball and cry about it, or we can call Bobby to come and get us." Owl snapped at me. Her expression mimicked Cas' when he was bitterly angry. Seeing their resemblance only caused my heart to sink lower.

"I'll call Bobby to come and get us," Sam said. He exited the car, leaving Owl and I alone.

"I hope he is okay," I murmured. I looked at the empty spot next to me. Cas was just here. It didn't seem real that he was gone.

"Me too. I just hope Raphael isn't behind this," she muttered angrily. She had her arms crossed while glaring daggers into the seat in front of her which was where Cas was sitting.

"That bastard better not try anything or I'll-."

"You'll what?" she hissed. I looked back at her. She was glaring at me, clearly angry.

"I'll kill the bastard." I stated. Raphael and I were never on good terms. The only person he hated more than me was Cas.

She scoffed. "Good luck with that," she said with a snippy attitude.

"What is your issue?" I demanded. I came off a bit too harsh, but I hoped that she wasn't too offended by my tone.

She clenched her fists and squinted her eyes. "My father was just kidnapped. How do you expect me to react?" she shouted at me.

"Oh I don't know maybe by actually being sad!" I exclaimed.

"I don't cry," she stated harshly.

"That doesn't mean you should yell at me. I get that you're upset; believe me I am too," I spat.

"As far as I'm concerned he was your lover. He is my _father_ for God's sake!" she screeched.

"Owl, I love him. I don't want any harm to come to him. So stop acting like a brat," I barked at her. Owl just glared at me. It was then that I realized what I had just said to her. Her eyes started to water over but I knew she was holding it all back. "Owl-"

The car door opened to reveal Sam. "All right so Bobby will be here in a few hours. Until then we are free to do what we want."

Owl stormed out of the car slamming the door behind her. I quickly got out of the car and ran to her. "Where do you think you're going?!" I said grabbing her arm.

She glared up at me. Her eyes were threatening to spill the tears that she was desperately trying to hold back. "Into town," she said through clenched teeth.

"Owl, you're not going into town by yourself," I commanded.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I am your father," I stated.

Owl yanked her arm out of my grasp. "Castiel is my father," she spat as she zapped herself somewhere.

"Dammit!" I yelled to the sky.

"Dean what-"

"Just drop it Sam," I seethed at him.

"We have to go after her," Sam said, rushing to the car. However, his injury made it hard for him to drive since he had to keep his arm up.

"We can't, with the shape we're in," I seethed. I hated not being able to do anything. It irritated me more that she knew I couldn't chase after her as easily.

I hoped that Owl didn't get herself into any trouble. She had a knife and her gun. She would be safe as long as no guy tried to take advantage of her.

When I thought about any guy who would put their filthy hands on her I quickly walked to the car and got in the driver's seat. I didn't want to think of the things that could happen to her.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam asked following me into the car.

"I am going to save my daughter!" I exclaimed, putting the car into drive and ignoring the pain that was shooting through my ankle.

….

I walked aimlessly through downtown, keeping my bangs in my face to hide my eyes. Tears were slowly falling down my cheeks and onto the sidewalk. Why would Dean say something like that to me? I hugged myself as I walked, pushing past people without caring about what they might think. I knew I was acting like a bitch, but I needed daddy here with me.

I knew Raphael was behind this. Daddy warned me about him. He said Raphael was a cruel and heartless being. He told me that I should never ever trust him no matter what. The angel was a menace, but the other angels were too scared to stand up to him, unlike my daddy.

I didn't notice the tall figure in front of me. I walked straight into him, which caused me to fall back onto my butt.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" I barked at him.

The figure looked down at me. He was a male who looked like he was in his late twenties; maybe early thirties. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He smiled and offered me his hand.

I looked at his hand before taking it and pulling myself to my feet.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink," he said in a voice that seemed to think was charming –instead it was downright nauseating.

I scrunched my nose and pushed past him. "Not interested. Plus, I'm underage."

He grabbed my arm lightly. "Let me make it up to you _somehow_," he soothed. This guy really thought he could woo me.

"No," I answered yanking my arm out of his grip and walking away from him.

I had only gotten in two steps when the man grabbed my arm again with more force. "I _said,_ let me make it up to you," he seethed.

"And I said no," I snapped.

He smiled manically before dragged me into an alley. He was much stronger than what I thought. I squirmed and tried to break free but he had me in a position that I couldn't get out of. He pinned me against the wall by my neck and bent his mouth close to my ear.

"Well sweetheart, I don't take no for an answer," he growled. His sickly warm breath hit my neck. I felt disgusted right now.

He grip was tightening on my neck, threatening to suffocate me, but I dug my fingernails into his arm and kicked him between legs. He quickly let me go and fell to the ground. I pulled the gun out of my jacket and cocked it. I aimed it at his head.

He looked at me in pure horror. "I suggest you get your ass out of here before your brains end up on the ground." I smiled sweetly.

"Owl, put the gun down," I heard someone say. I turned to see Dean leaning against the wall, grimacing in pain.

"Why should I? This guy tried to rape me!" I exclaimed.

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head. "He _what_?" he shouted. He limped his way over to the man who was still on the ground scrambling to get away from the angry hunter who was most likely about to murder him. He grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him against the wall roughly. "You touch my daughter, and I will hunt you down," he growled.

The man furiously nodded his head in terror. I wasn't sure if it was fear of me or Dean, but either way he was scared as hell. Dean released the man and watched him run away in fear. I put the safety on my gun and hid it back in my jacket.

"I had it all under control Dean," I said, leaning back against the wall and rubbing my neck.

"Sure you did. You could have gotten yourself hurt. What were you thinking running off like that? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," he said the last sentence quietly.

"And here I thought I was a brat," I spat.

He sighed. "I didn't mean that, Owl. I was just upset and I let my anger out on you."

"Well, we can both agree that we need to work on our anger issues," I smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah we do. Come one, Sam is waiting in the car," he said, limping his way to the Impala.

I rolled my eyes and draped his arm over my shoulders. He leaned against me as we hobbled back to his baby.

XXX

It had been almost a week since we had seen my daddy. Dean was rather quiet and unmotivated. He would just lie on the couch and stare up at the ceiling. He barely ate, barely spoke and barely responded to things. He wouldn't sleep, I could tell. He never really touched his beer when Moose or Bobby placed one in front of him. Hell, Dean barely even touched pie when I brought him a piece. His eyes were sunken in and darkly ringed. He looked pale, and shuffled around the house even though his ankle was much better. He could barely look at me. I reminded him too much of daddy and it pained him.

Dean was heartbroken.

At night, I could hear Dean lying in his bed crying and praying to daddy. He prayed every night, hoping that daddy would show up, but then his hope would crumble when he didn't appear. But he still prayed, hoping the angel would answer him. It broke my heart to hear him pray. It was painful to see Dean this vulnerable.

Daddy's disappearance affected everyone, but Dean and I most of all. Usually I had to drag Dean out of bed and lock him in the bathroom until he showered and changed. I would have to force him to eat something, or at least drink water. Moose and Bobby kept interactions with him to a minimum. They wouldn't take him with them on cases with the state he was in. He would sit by the window, looking outside, hoping that daddy would appear right there. I would sit with him and keep him company. He didn't like to talk too much. I either read or we had one-sided conversations where I would ask him various yes or no questions. It kept us occupied and somewhat sane.

I put up a calm and strong face for Dean but once night fell and I was safely behind my door, I would break. I would slump against the door, exhausted from having to push my sadness down so that Dean wouldn't see it. I couldn't let my sadness reach Dean. He needed someone to be strong for him. It killed me to see him like this. Every night I would curl up in my bed and silently pray that daddy was okay. I would look up at our star wondering if he was looking at it too.

I just hoped daddy was okay, because Dean and I needed him.

...

I was locked in the angel prison with no hope of escape. I was in a small room with no windows and a large metal door locking me in and alienating me from the rest of the world. It felt like it had been almost a week since I was ripped from Earth. I could have been gone much longer; I couldn't distinguish time all too well here.

All I could think about was Dean and Owl. Oh, how I hoped that they were okay. I didn't want them to worry too much about me. I wanted Dean to put on a brave face for Owl, and push through the days until I returned. Owl was a strong girl, and I knew that she would surely be there for Dean to lean on.

The door groaned open, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from my spot on the floor at the figure that entered. He smiled wickedly at me. He was the reason I was here. He was the reason that I was in this miserable place. He was the reason that I was taken from Dean and Owl.

Raphael was the reason for all my suffering.

"Hello Castiel," he said.

I didn't respond to him. Why should I? Every day he would take me from this cell and take me a torture chamber. Every day he would torture a new way, each of which was more horrific than the last. I endured the pain in hopes that he would grow tired and release me.

The first day of torture was simply carving into me and hacking off limbs with a carving knife. He would carefully and delicately cut into me. It was sickening. The way he chopped off my limbs seemed to be amusing to him every time I grimaced. The torture itself was boring and unoriginal. I simply grew back my limbs since he would heal me just to keep carving and cutting.

The second day, Raphael got a little more… creative. At first I thought he was going to cut off my limbs again, but instead he jammed a railroad spike into the flesh above my clavicle. I was taken by surprise as he pushed the spike deeper and deeper into my throat. It was painful as I choked up blood and tried to breathe. The pain was unbearable; I thought I was going to die. I passed out and woke up a few hours later healed.

The third day was worse than the last. Raphael sat me in a chair where two needles were in front my eyes. The key was just in front of them. If I moved my head forward, the needles would puncture my eyes. I thought this was ridiculous. I could break the needles easily, but for some reason they wouldn't break off. I attempted to grab the key, but the needles slid into my eyes, which was unbelievably painful. I passed out and woke up later.

The fourth day was awful. Raphael made it possible for me to escape. He loosely tied me to a chair and left the door unlocked. I found an angel blade and ran as soon as I thought I was free, but Raphael threw a javelin at me, which pierced me through the heart, killing me. I should have known that my escape was too easy. He wiped my memory of what had happened and did it for the whole day, until he grew tired. Then he restored my memory for me to play back in my head in horror.

The fifth day wasn't any better. Raphael locked me in a maze, which I believed to be fun - that is until I couldn't see five feet in front of me. There was a thick layer of fog in the maze, making it hard to see properly. I wandered around aimlessly, looking for the exit, but he would confuse me and make me doubt myself. Once I reached the end of the maze I thought I had won, until Raphael trapped me in a ring of holy fire.

The sixth day had to be absolutely the worst torture ever. Raphael had me seated in a chair with no restraints of any kind. At first I thought it was a joke. The door opened suddenly, and Dean walked through it. I leaped off the chair and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. Raphael's voice sounded from a microphone on the wall. He told me that if I didn't kill Dean, then he would send him to Purgatory to be killed by Leviathans and he would make sure that his soul would never be reborn again. An angel blade appeared and I caught it. Dean looked at me sadly. I cried as I pushed the blade through his heart. But then his face changed and the realization hit me. It wasn't Dean at all; it was another angel that Raphael had sent in.

"Come along Castiel. We have much work to do today," he smiled.

Two angels dragged me to a chamber and strapped me down to a chair. I didn't even fight them anymore. I sat obediently and watched Raphael look through his various toys.

"So what shall we do today?" Raphael asked, picking up his angel blade and cleaning it off.

I merely looked at him with a bored expression. I had grown tired of his games. I almost wished he would just pierce me through the heart and end this, but then I remember Dean and Owl.

"Quiet as usual I see," he said, stepping near me with the blade. He turned the blade so that it would catch the light and glint in my eyes. He produced a book in his hand and opened it placing it right in front of my face. "I'm feeling generous today, you may pick your own torture," he grinned.

I glanced at the list before looking at him. I regarded him with boredom. Raphael smacked me across the face with the book which caused my head to jerk to the side. A few of the pages cut into my cheek just below my eye. I maintained my stoic expression, determined not to give Raphael the reaction he obviously wanted.

"How about something different today?" Raphael asked placing the book back on the table.

"Did you finally grow tired of carving into me?" I spat. My throat was dry and sore since I had hardly opened my mouth since I had arrived.

"So he speaks?" Raphael laughed manically.

"Honestly, this is boring me. Can we please move on?" I sighed. I just wanted to go back to my cell and away from this urchin.

"My, my Castiel when did you become so direct?" he asked mockingly.

"Around the time you became a greedy, power hungry ass-butt." I grinned, hoping to annoy him.

Raphael frowned and grabbed me by the neck, roughly pulling me forward. "I would speak with a kinder tongue if I were you," he barked in my face. He pushed me away, knocking me back into the chair. He leaned against the table, glaring at me. "How would you like to hear about Dean?" he asked.

I flinched. "What have you done to him?" I growled.

"Relax Castiel. I have done nothing to your filthy lover. Yet anyways." he smiled.

"If you do anything to him I swear I will-"

Raphael cut me off. "You'll what? You are drained of your Grace and bound. You can't do anything."

I clenched my teeth, wishing I could kill him with a simple glare. "I will escape, and I will find you if you harm Dean in any way, shape or form."

"Cute," he replied. He picked up a blade and twirled it before pointing it at me. "You fascinate me Castiel."

I rolled my eyes, about to rest my head on my hand when I remembered the restraints on my arms. "How so?" I sighed.

"You were one of the best angels in your garrison; maybe in all of Heaven. You could have easily taken Zachariah's place. You could have been up close to God. You were an inspiration to us all - myself included. That was, until you saved that Winchester boy from perdition.

"Ever since then we noticed changes in you. You began to show human emotions. You began to spend your time with the Winchesters and neglect your duties here. We wanted you to see reason and see why the Winchesters were tainting you. The last straw was when you had fallen for the oldest; in more ways than one," he spat angrily.

"I still don't see how this is any of your concern," I commented.

Raphael grabbed my shoulders and stared me right in the face. "You are the reason why angels are falling!" he roared. He pushed off of me sending my chair rocking back but settling into place. "No matter, I have a solution for this dilemma," he faced away from me, contemplating the solution.

I gulped, knowing he could easily kill Dean. "What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

He faced with an evil glare. "It's simple really." he said.

"Simple?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Since I cannot kill him without someone bringing him back to life, and I won't be able to murder you, have been left with one solution." Raphael's expression was borderline insane.

"And what is that?" I asked, a bit scared.

Raphael merely grinned at me. To be honest, I was afraid of what he would do.

XXX

I woke up in a bright white room. There was nothing in sight. There wasn't even a window or a door. What was I doing here?

Suddenly, a door appeared and Raphael walked in. He smiled warmly at me. "How are you Castiel?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. What am I doing here?" I looked at my surroundings, trying to remember how I got here. My head hurt slightly as I tried to think about it.

"Well you fainted and some other angels brought you here so that you could recover," he said. I nodded. I did remember angels bringing me back to Heaven… But why couldn't I remember how I fainted?

I hopped off the table I was lying on and held out my hand to him. "Thank you Raphael," I said.

"You are very welcome," he said shaking my hand.

"I must leave; the Winchesters must need me." I said, going towards the door and stepping outside.

"Of course. See you soon brother," he called after me.

I zapped myself to Bobby's house. It looked the same as always, with various cars surrounding the house. I saw Sam and Dean's car sitting in the garage. The sky was blue and the sun shone brightly. The birds sang as a gentle breeze blew through my hair. Today was a glorious day.

I walked to the front door, but before I could take two steps, Dean ran out the door and tackled me to the ground. We both fell into the dirt. He seemed to be laughing and crying at the same time. I sat up and looked at him.

"Dean, what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

The hunter looked at me with wet eyes as he gathered me into a hug. It was very unusual for Dean to hug people, so I patted his back stiffly, unsure of what to do. He looked back at my face and held it in his rough hands. I was extremely confused as to why Dean was acting like this. Suddenly he captured my lips in a kiss. As soon as we touched I pushed him away. Why would he kiss me?

"Cas, what's wrong?" he asked scrambling back towards me.

"Dean, why did you kiss me?" I stuttered out as I backed away from him. I put two fingers up to my mouth, feeling my lips.

Dean stared at me like I had just stabbed him. He looked wounded. He was about to say something but Sam and Bobby ran out of the house to us.

"Cas, where have you been?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"I was in Heaven. I have only been gone for a few hours," I said looking at all their surprised faces.

"Boy, you were gone for week!" Bobby exclaimed.

Was I gone for that long? I thought I was only gone for a few hours… I tried to think about it but my brain started to pound against my skull. It was almost painful to think about anything before I woke up.

"But that's not possible…" I trailed off as the pain increased in my head.

"Cas what happened?" Dean asked coming closer to me. I inched away from him and grabbed my head.

"I don't know… I fainted… That's what Raphael told me at least…" I said trying to get the words out.

"Raphael?" Sam, Dean and Bobby asked in unison.

I nodded. "I woke up in Heaven and he told me that I had fainted and that some angels brought me back."

Dean shook his head and crossed his arms. "You didn't faint. You were kidnapped. I bet Raphael is behind this," he spat.

"That wouldn't make any sense. Raphael is my brother," I said sternly.

Another person walked out of Bobby's house. She was a teenage girl with curly dark hair and blue-green eyes. She resembled Dean. But she also resembled another person. As soon as she saw me her face lit up. She sprinted towards me and tackled me exactly like Dean had.

"Daddy, you're back!" she squealed, hugging me tightly. I pushed her off of me and regarded her closely. She titled her head at me and placed a hand on my forehead. "Daddy, do you feel sick?" she asked.

I stood up and stared at her. "I don't know who you are. I don't have a daughter. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. And that is all I will ever be." I stated.

I watched all their faces go pale. Especially Dean's and the mystery girl's.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm have any guessed what has happened to our angel? And those torture techniques used are actual torture techniques. My Beta sent me a list to choose from and I liked those the best. **

**Tell me what you think and leave me a review.**

**Until next time!**

**~Z**


	8. Mission

**So… Did I shock any of you? Sorry if I did! Well this is where the story will pick up. Dean and Owl must now help Castiel. Raphael has a plan. Moose and Bobby have no idea what is going on. And I'm sure you'll see your two other favorite angels!**

**Have any of you figured out what has happened to Cas? First person to answer correctly gets to sit in the Impala with Dean! Maybe…**

**It's safe to say that I am terrible with updates… I don't even have chapter 9 finished… Well I should try to have updates once every week. No promises though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Seriously, if it was mine I would have made Dean and Cas profess their love to each other in the fifth or sixth season! I mean come on?**

**~Z**

* * *

I didn't know if Cas was joking or if he was being serious. I didn't want to think he was being serious; I wanted him to just laugh and say that he was kidding. But his expression said otherwise. Owl just stared at him, wondering why he would say such a thing to his daughter. She looked like he had just shot her. No, she looked much more pained than that. How could he possibly forget that Owl is his? And how could he forget that he is in love with me?

"Cas, don't you remember anything?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He stepped back to keep me at a distance and eyed me skeptically. He wouldn't let me near him at all, which just made my heart sink further into my stomach.

"I remember everything," he stated, confused.

"If that's true, then how come you can't remember me or Owl?" I said.

Cas tilted his head. "Who is Owl?" he asked innocently. And that, right there, was the final bullet that killed us.

"I'm Owl! I'm your daughter!" she exclaimed frantically. She looked borderline hysterical.

Cas shook his head in disbelief. "As I have said before, I don't have a daughter."

"How can you not remember everything we've been through?" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking intently at me. I just wanted to grab him by the shoulders and try to talk some sense into him.

"How can you not remember being in love with me?" I breathed out.

Cas squinted and glared at me. "Why would I be in love with you? I'm an angel; besides you're a man and you said that men shouldn't be together," he said sternly. My heart was breaking with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Dean knows what he said, but you two fell in love anyway. You became pregnant with Owl because of that love," Sam said, trying to help Cas jog his memory.

"Impossible," Cas stated, crossing his arms. I forgot how stubborn Cas was.

"Why can't you remember me daddy?" Owl pleaded. Right then she looked and sounded like a little girl.

Cas stared at her. He actually looked like a heartless monster with the look he gave her. "Stop calling me that. I am not your father, please call me Castiel," he seethed.

"Cas-" I started to say.

Cas put up a hand to stop me from continuing. "I have no idea what is happening here, but you are all terribly confused." He turned to Owl. "I have no idea who you are, or why you insist I am your father."

Owl clutched my arm, shaking slightly. It was killing her to not have Cas remember her. She was the product of our love. I patted her head. "How could he not…" she mumbled.

"Everything will be okay Owl," I assured her. She snapped her head up and looked at me with glassy eyes; her cheeks wet with tears. She was still crying.

"How can you say that?" she yelled. Everyone flinched back, even Cas, at her words.

I brushed away the tears that were streaming down her face. "Because things can only get better," I smiled. Owl locked her arms around me and continued to cry into my shirt. I rubbed her back to calm her down.

Cas stared at us with his head cocked to the side. He had an unreadable expression on his face. It was a mix of confusion and hurt. Maybe he was upset that Owl was crying. Maybe some tiny fraction of his memory was still in there. Maybe a piece of our Cas was still in there.

Sam and Bobby had already retreated inside to try to find and summon a certain pair of angels. They knew that these angels would be able to help, and maybe tell us what had happened to Cas. Right now they were our only hope. God, I didn't like the sound of that.

Just then, two figures appeared behind Cas, who faced them with a surprised expression. However, before he could utter a word Gabriel gathered him in a hug. Cas squirmed under his hold and made an effort to get away. Balthazar walked towards us ignoring Cas' pleas for help.

"Dean, may I ask why Owl is sobbing?" Balthazar asked with his usual British lilt.

Owl released me and looked up at Balthazar. "Balthy!" she squealed, tackling him in a bone crushing hug.

Balthazar hit the ground hard. "I still see that you're as strong as ever, now, would you please release me? I very much like breathing and I would appreciate it if you didn't break any of my ribs. It's quite painful to heal them," he said trying to pry her off of him. She laughed before standing up and pulling the tall man to his feet.

Gabriel stood to the side, where Cas was straightening his trench coat. It looked like he was scolding Gabe while making his clothes presentable once again. I watched him as he fixed his clothes but as soon as his eyes met mine I looked away.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Gabe called in mockingly hurt voice.

Owl scrunched her nose. "Of course not! You're much worse than that." She twisted her mouth into an evil little smirk.

Gabe gathered her in his arms and ruffled her hair. "That's my favorite girl!" he said, lifting her off her feet and twirling her.

Owl kicked him and he put her down. He came towards me and pulled me into a hug. I stood there awkwardly and took the hug. "Gabe, personal space please," I said, pushing him away.

"This coming from the man who doesn't have any self-control whatsoever when he sees some hot ass and got Cassie knocked up?" he chuckled. I felt my face grow extremely warm. Owl stomped up to him and slapped him across the face with so much force that Gabe fell to the ground on his butt.

"Yo chica, what was that for?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"Gabe I thought we talked about this! Stop being so vulgar around Dean!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll stop being vulgar when Dean learns how to keep his-" Balthazar covered Gabe's mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of his sentence. Thank goodness for Balthazar.

"What Gabriel here means to say is how are you, Dean?" he said, trying to keep Gabe from talking. Cas regarded the scene from a distance with a perplexed expression.

"Fine, I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't know if they knew what had happened to Cas. I really hoped they had some answers.

Cas walked over to us. "Gabriel, Balthazar what are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you two be in Heaven right now?" he asked.

"We came to visit our niece," Balthazar said, and Gabe nodded his head in agreement.

"Why is everyone insisting that she is my daughter?" he asked harshly.

"She's my daughter as well," I added quietly.

Cas just glared at me liked he wanted to smite me right there in front of them. Owl stood by my side, eyeing Cas, looking for changes. He looked exactly same like when I first met him. He had the same hard expression and stiff movements. It was like meeting him for the first time again. Then the realization hit me. This _was_ the Cas that I met years ago. Cas didn't confess his feelings for me until almost a year later. I couldn't wait a year for him to love me again. I _had_ to make him fall in love with me.

"I say we move this shindig inside," Balthazar cut in, interrupting my thoughts.

We all moved inside. All the while Balthazar kept his hand over Gabe's mouth to prevent him from saying anything that might be considered rude.

"Samoose!" he cried as he launched himself at Sam, who had just walked into the room with his nose in a book. Sam, of course, being off guard, was tackled by the archangel and ended up on the floor gasping for air from the impact. Gabe had his arms locked around Sam in a tight embrace. I felt kind of bad that I was enjoying Sam being held captive by the ex-trickster.

"Gabriel, get off of me!" he shouted trying to get the man off of him. Gabe only held him tighter with each attempt at escape. It was a pretty funny sight.

Gabe looked at his face and smiled lustfully. I could literally gag at the moment and I knew Cas, Balthazar, and Owl were thinking the same thing. "That's not what you said last time we-" Sam cut him off by punching Gabe square in the jaw.

Gabe landed on his back. He sat up rubbing his face. "What is it with everyone and hurting my gorgeous face?!" he screeched. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I told you Gabe, I was drunk and that was strictly a one-time thing. I am _never_ going down that road again. So leave me the hell alone!" Sam hissed at him getting back to his feet.

"Sure didn't hear you complaining when I was giving you the best-"

"GABE STOP!" Owl and I yelled, covering our ears and cutting him off.

Gabe pushed himself to his feet and dusted his pants off. "You're all just a bunch of pansies," he scoffed, putting arm around Sam's waist.

Sam flung his arm off with disgust and went into another room. Gabe followed him, singing _Let Me Love You_ off key at the top of his lungs. Not a moment later you could hear the sound of a hand connecting with flesh and a pained cry from Gabe. I love the fact that Sam just smacked Gabe.

Cas was chatting with Balthazar by the window. Cas was smiling, but it didn't look like the same smile he wore every time he saw me.

Owl poked me in my side. "You're wondering about him too, aren't you?" she asked, biting into an apple.

I looked back at Cas, trying to see if there was anything else strange about him. "Yeah. I mean, just a week ago he was like a fun loving puppy, and now he's back to being the cold shouldered douchebag of an angel that I met for the first time years ago. This doesn't make any sense. He remembers Gabriel and Balthazar, but not you or his feelings for me."

"It's starting to worry me. What if Raphael did something to him?" she asked, taking another bite from her apple. The sound of her crunching into it echo throughout the room.

"I sure as hell hope he didn't." I grumbled. I didn't even want to consider Raphael doing something to my angel. I would murder his feathery ass next time I saw him. I would cover him in holy oil and watch him burn alive.

Balthazar walked over to us, leaving Cas alone to look through the various books Bobby had out. "Something is wrong with him," he said, getting straight to the point.

"Tell us about it," Owl rolled her eyes.

"He seems unattached, like he hasn't experienced human emotions, but I know for a fact that he has. He isn't the same Castiel that we know and love. He's changed. Dramatically," he whispered to us.

"That was what I was thinking. Cas is acting exactly like the same as when we first met." I looked over at him flipping through an old book. He looked up at me and glared. I smiled at him but he just turned his back to me.

"Doesn't that strike you as weird?" he asked, keeping his voice down.

"Of course, but what can we do? It's not like we can hop inside his brain and see why he's acting like this." Owl said.

"Well…" Balthazar thought out loud.

I put my hand up to silence him. "We are not going to bounce around in Cas' brain just to find out what is wrong."

"Of course not. But we do have other options," he smirked.

I did not like where this was going.

...

I looked at daddy. He was reading through a Greek mythology book in fascination. His expressions were rigid and controlled instead of gentle and fluid. He seemed to maintain a stoic expression and it was unnerving to me. He seemed cold and heartless; a full-on angel.

I finished my apple and chucked it into the trashcan. It dropped heavily on the bottom of the metal container, and he looked at me with a strange expression. I dropped my gaze and walked away.

He grabbed my arm gently. I looked up at him and saw his eyes soften slightly. "I don't know who you are, but I feel as if I have a connection with you. What did you say your name was again?" he asked. He had his head tilted slightly, waiting for my response.

"My name is Owl Nymeria Winchester," I said dully.

"So you are Dean's daughter," he commented.

"And yours as well," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"I still don't understand how you are my daughter. Please, just call me Castiel, or Cas if you wish." He smiled lightly, but it wasn't the same smile that I used to love. It seemed forced and fake. I didn't like it one bit.

"Okay," I mumbled getting out of his grasp and dragging my feet to my room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him frown slightly as I moved away from him.

As soon as I made it to my room I flopped onto the bed and kicked off my shoes. I used my Grace to lock the door and close the curtains. I wanted to be alone at the moment. I didn't want to see Bobby, Moose, Balthazar, Gabe or even Dean. I didn't want anyone to see me cry like this.

I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. It still smelled like him. It smelled like the Castiel I knew. The Castiel downstairs wasn't my father. He was just the angel of Thursday. I cried silently as I buried my face in the blanket.

How long would it be until I could see his smiling, gentle and loving face? How long would it be before he would hug me? How long would it be before he would sing me a lullaby off-key when I had nightmares? How long would it be before we could be a semi-normal family? How long would it be before I got see my real father again?

I rocked myself and clung to the blanket covering me. This was the only thing I had from the Castiel who was my real father. That angel downstairs wasn't him.

I heard a series of knocks at my door. I stared at the door wondering who was behind it. "Who is it?" I choked out, hoping they couldn't tell that I was crying.

"It's me, Gabriel." I unlocked the door and watched Gabe slink in. He smiled softly at me and sat at the foot of my bed.

"What are you doing alone in your room?" he asked sincerely. Gabe was rarely sincere, but he would try to be around me.

I wiped my eyes and wrapped the blanket tighter around myself. "I don't like seeing him like that. He isn't my father," I mumbled.

"Cas may not remember who you are, but I'm sure deep down, way deep down, he cares about you dearly. You have to be patient with him," he said, pushing a strand my hair behind my ear.

"I know, but how long do you think he's going to be like this?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure kiddo. For all we know it could be permanent." I glared at him hoping he was kidding. He held up his hands in surrender. "I said 'could'! Balthazar and I don't know what exactly is happening, but we do have ideas."

I huffed. "Okay, but what do we do in the meantime?"

Gabe rested his chin on his fist staring off into deep thought. Gabe wasn't much of a thinker, but at least he was trying. Suddenly an idea came to his head. The only way I knew that was because a light bulb appeared over his head and glowed brightly, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what did you think of?" I asked.

"We are going to need Sam, Dean and Balthazar to help us with this," he said, standing up and pacing.

"Help with what?" I wondered, watching him pace around.

"We will need to set up a plan," he commented, completely ignoring me.

"A plan for what, Gabe?" I asked a little louder.

"Maybe we can have secret code names!" he grinned.

"Why do we need code names?!" I shouted at him.

"We will have to do this in a time frame," he added thoughtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about Gabe?" I shouted louder at him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me as if he just now heard me. "There is no need to shout Owl," he said, wagging a finger in my direction.

I picked up the book closest to me and chucked it at him. He dodged it and narrowed his eyes at me. "Well then stop rambling like an idiot!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and stood at the foot of my bed. "I wasn't rambling."

"Then what were you going on and on about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I have thought of a plan," he smiled to himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "A plan for what?" When Gabe made plans they almost always went wrong. The last plan he made ended up with daddy in a tub of maple syrup and me covered in cocoa powder. It's better not to ask how this happened.

"A plan to get our Cassie back!" he said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"By having Cassie fall in love with Dean-o again." He grinned as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

I grabbed another book and chucked it at his head. This time the book hit him directly in the nose. He held his nose and looked at me in horror. "Gabe! How are you going a make an angel fall for a human more than once?"

"This time Dean-o is going to make Cassie fall for him. Hopefully once that happens he'll regain his memory of you, and then everything should be back to normal," he said through his hand.

I though it over for a minute. "Maybe that could work." I said.

"Of course it's going to work," he said, grimacing due to his injured nose.

"Come on, let's go tell them about the plan!" I hopped off the bed and jumped down the stairs.

Daddy was already gone. Balthazar was drinking wine and reading the Bible, laughing occasionally. Moose was sitting at the table on his computer. Seriously, what does he do on that thing? Bobby was sitting across from Moose, drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Dean was sleeping on the couch with a book over his head.

I went over to Dean and took the book off of his head. He looked so adorable while he was sleeping. Then I picked up the heaviest book I could find and dropped it on the floor. Dean woke up suddenly and fell off the couch onto his face. Balthazar did a spit take and the wine landed on Dean. Bobby jumped in his seat and spilled some of his beer on himself. Moose flinched and looked at me in confusion.

"All right men, we have a great problem on our hands," I said loudly, in an authoritative tone. I found a yardstick lying around and picked it up.

"By great problem you mean-"

I cut Moose off. "Cas is not himself. Any ideas as to why he is behaving strangely?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

No one said anything. They all just blinked, waiting for me to continue.

"Gabriel has thought of a plan." I paused, so that everyone could groan. We were all familiar with Gabe's infamous plans. "Yes I know, but it's actually a good plan," I said, reassuring them.

Moose raised his hand. I nodded. "How can we be sure that Gabe isn't going to turn this all into a big prank?" he asked.

Gabe looked offended. "Why would I do that?" he said, running over to Moose and latching himself to him.

Moose pushed him off so that he landed on the floor. "Because you turn everything into a joke."

"Anyways, the plan is simple. Dean here will work to make Castiel fall in love with him again." I said, pointing to Dean with a yardstick. Dean raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Okay, how do you plan to make this work?" he asked skeptically.

I tapped him on the head with the yardstick. "You have to romance him."

Everyone burst out laughing as soon as I said that. I had to admit it was pretty funny. Daddy said that Dean wasn't very romantic. He told me about how one time Dean tried to surprise him with a home cooked dinner. But of course Dean couldn't cook, and he ended up burning everything black, even the frozen pie that he had bought. Dean couldn't even light the candles right since they fell over and set the tablecloth on fire. Dean even tried to lay rose petals on the floor, but he ended up stepping on them, ruining them and littering them everywhere. It was safe to say that Dean couldn't be romantic without causing chaos. But they ended up going to a diner and chatting over cheeseburgers.

It probably had to be the sweetest thing I ever heard.

"Dean, be romantic? That's hilarious," Moose said through his laughs. He was clutching his side from the intensity of the laughter.

"This idjit couldn't romance a chicken," Bobby chortled.

"Hey! I can too romance people. I used to be able to pick up chicks left and right!" Dean protested.

"But that's women. We're dealing with Castiel. And frankly you aren't the most romantic person in the world," Balthazar snickered. I couldn't help but agree that he did have a point.

"I can be romantic if I try!" he whined.

"Sure you can Dean-o," Gabe smirked.

"Look, we need you to try and romance him. If you can get him to fall in love with you again then maybe, just maybe, he'll regain his memory," I said, ending everyone's laughter.

"And if he doesn't?" Dean asked quietly.

I stared right at him and gulped down the doubts. He had just asked the same question that was running through my mind, and probably everyone else's as well. I took a deep breath. "Guess we're going to have to hope for the best," I smiled.

I need Castiel to remember me and his love for Dean. If he didn't, then what would become of us?

….

I had flown back to Heaven. It didn't seem like the Winchesters needed me at the moment. But something was wrong, very wrong. Dean had kissed me, and insisted that I was in love with him. How could I be in love with the hunter Dean Winchester? He told me several times that men did not have relations with other men, so why the sudden change of heart? He had kissed me. He kissed me gently, with great emotion behind it. He seemed loving and affectionate. It was a side of Dean that I had never seen before.

I still felt a tingling sensation on my lips.

It was true that Dean and I shared a more profound bond, but our bond wasn't _that _strong. Maybe it was stronger then I wanted to believe it was. Maybe sometimes I neglected Heavenly duties to see him. Maybe I liked to sit in the Impala while he drove so that I could hear him sing. Maybe sometimes I watched him a little longer than what was socially acceptable. Maybe sometimes I liked how he tried to teach me about humans. Maybe sometimes I liked to watch the rise and fall of his chest when he slept. Maybe I liked helping them with their cases even though they were a waste of my time. Maybe I was a bit overprotective of Dean when a monster attacked him. Maybe I got a little furious when women threw themselves at him and he didn't even try to fight them off. Maybe I got jealous of how he looked at other women when I would be sitting next to him. Maybe sometimes I yearned for his touch. Maybe sometimes I loved to hear him laugh. Maybe sometimes I thought about his warm smile and kind eyes. Maybe I wanted him to treat me more than a friend. Maybe I wanted the hunter to love me as much as I-

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about Dean at the moment. I was thinking about Owl, the teenage girl who claimed to be mine and Dean's daughter. She looked like a perfect mixture of us as well. But how could she be a teenager if I had only known Dean for a little over 3 years? The whole situation didn't make sense to me.

Somehow I had felt a special connection to her, as if she were my kin. But that was illogical. I didn't have children; not with Dean or anyone for that matter. Not that I remember…

I tried to think about it, but my brain started to ache. It ached like this every time I thought about Dean. It was as if my brain was telling me not to think about the green eyed hunter. I couldn't remember certain things or events. Some of the memories in my head seemed unreal. Every time I tried to remember things my brain would pulse violently, warning me to stop.

"Hello Castiel, back so soon?" I broke my train of thought and looked at Raphael.

"Yes. The Winchesters did not require my assistance today, so I think I will be here for the time being." I said, walking past him.

"Something seems to be troubling you," he said to my back. I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face him.

"I didn't think you would notice." I smiled weakly.

"You're my brother; it is my duty to recognize when you are troubled. Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I went to visit the brothers when Dean kissed me. He then tried to convince me that I was in love with him. That is strange, correct? Then this teenage girl appeared and called me her father. I was confused beyond all belief. How could I have had a daughter? And she even insisted that Dean was her _other_ father. I knew she wasn't lying though, and I could sense her Grace. She is clearly a nephilim." I said.

Raphael smiled, as if he knew something that he was not telling me. "So you are saying that this nephilim is with the Winchesters? What is her name?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I felt as if I needed to answer him. I felt myself going under his control.

"I would assume she is in Dean's custody, and her name is Owl Nymeria Winchester," I told him without batting an eye.

He grin grew wider. I still didn't understand why he was smiling like that. "Castiel, thank you for telling me this. I need you to do me a favor," he said in a gentle voice.

"Anything you wish," I said humbly.

"I need you to keep an eye on the nephilim and make sure that she doesn't fall under the influence of the Winchesters," he commanded.

I nodded. "Is that all?" I asked.

"After you have observed her for a month or two, you will bring her here so that we may determine her value," he grinned.

"As you wish," I said.

"You are not to tell anyone of this, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded stiffly.

"Be sure to get close to her and make sure that she trusts you completely. I want her to trust you more than Dean Winchester. I want you to be able to have her turn against him," he added.

"Of course," I shook my head. It was starting to hurt all of a sudden. I looked at Raphael, who regarded me with a curious and worried gaze. What had just happened? Suddenly my mind had gone blank.

"Are you all right Castiel?" he asked in concern.

I rubbed my head. "Yes, I… I just don't remember coming here."

"That is because you had just arrived," he smiled. His smile seemed forced. It didn't seem genuine at all.

I tried to think about it but my brain was starting to pound against my skull in protest. "Right. I had just arrived…" I repeated.

"So long Castiel," he waved goodbye. He left abruptly leaving me to stand outside. A soft breeze hit my face as I contemplated on what had happened.

I could feel that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**And that wraps up chapter 8! Has anyone figured out what has happened? I absolutely love having Raphael as the villain. Honestly he's also a bit fun to write.**

**So will Dean be able to woo the angel or will he miserably fail? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**~Z**


	9. Attempts

**All right how is everyone? Swell. So this chapter is a bit cute and you may laugh hysterically at the screen while others stare at you. That is what I intend to do.**

**Dean will try to flirt with Cas and things will not go so well. Owl will be assisting and Bal (Balthazar, his name is so long) will aide them. Now Gabe will try to romance Moose but we all know Moose won't let that happen. And Bobby is just sitting in the corner drinking a beer and calling everyone idjits.**

**Be prepared to explode into fits of laughter.**

**On a side note I will mention whose POV a certain section will be in but usually it is Dean, Owl then Cas but I will from time to time add in different POVs.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Apparently seventeen year old girls are not suitable to manage a show like Supernatural… Or own the characters…**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

Today was day one of 'Operation Make Cas Love Me'. For the first week I would have to just flirt with Cas, which didn't sound too difficult. But, of course, this was the nerd angel who didn't understand humor. This was going to be an interesting week.

I still did not like the fact that I had to try and make Cas fall for me again. I don't even know how I did it the first time. I just hung out with him and acted like myself. I didn't try to do anything. I liked the guy a lot, so yeah I talked to him every chance I got. We chatted on the phone when I didn't have a case, or he would call me and we would talk about nothing for hours on end. He would go along with my pranks on Sammy and he would always be there to cheer me up on a bad day. He always seemed to know what to say. When I had really crappy days, he would bring the best pie in the world, just for me. Something about that nerd angel just fascinated me. I guess Cas had me slowing falling for him as he was falling for me.

I walked downstairs to see Bal and Owl talking quietly at the table while Gabe was annoying the hell out of Sammy. Bobby was nowhere to be found. Cas walked into the room with his nose in an Egyptian mythology book.

It was now or never. I sucked in a deep breath and went over to him. He looked up and smiled faintly. "Good morning Dean," he greeted.

I turned up my charm and smiled. "Good morning to you too. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" I asked in a sultry voice.

Cas raised an eyebrow at me and tilted his head. "Dean I am an angel; I feel no pain. And I never fell, I can return to Heaven whenever I wish to," he said. An explosion of laughter sounded from the kitchen, crushing my pride.

"Dammit Cas, it was a pick-up line," I said.

He tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand what a 'pick-up' line is, but do you require help picking something up?" he asked innocently. Damn, why did he have to be so cute when he acted innocent?

I hung my head in defeat. "Just drop it Cas," I mumbled.

"So you did succeed in picking it up?" he asked.

Gabe poked his head in the room. "Cassie, I think Dean is trying to make you touch his light saber and cause a disturbance in the force." Gabe winked. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"I don't understand that reference. What is a light saber?" Cas asked.

"Well you see the light saber in this case is Dean's-" he was cut off by someone clamping a hand over his mouth and dragging him back into the kitchen.

I looked up to see Owl smack her palm on her forehead. Bal just shook his head and laughed. Gabe was laughing while being muffled by Sam's hand. Sam only smiled at my misery.

A few hours later I tried again to woo Cas. I had picked out another pick up line that I was sure would work. I was _not_ giving up that easily. Cas was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. I sat next to him and faced him.

"Hello Dean," he smiled.

"Hey Cas. Say, are you wearing space pants? Cause your ass is out of this world," I said charmingly.

Cas hopped off the couch and looked behind him frantically. "What?! Did Gabriel send my butt to outer space again?" he asked trying to see if his butt was still attached to his person.

"What? No!" I said a bit appalled. Why would Gabe send Cas' butt to outer space?

"Then why are you telling me my butt is out of this world?" he asked.

"I was complimenting it…" I trailed off as I heard another fit of laughter from the kitchen.

Cas raised an eyebrow and scooted a bit further away from me. Great, now I freaked him out. "Cassie, I think you should give Dean a private screening," Gabe said, poking his head once again into the room.

"A private screening of what? Are we going to watch a movie now?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Cassie I mean you should show him the goods," Gabe said winking.

I could feel my face burning right now. "What do you mean by 'goods', Gabriel?" he asked.

"Do I really need to spell it out? Castiel show him your-" Gabe was interrupted by someone grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into the kitchen.

I got off the couch and stormed into the kitchen to find Owl and Bal laughing their asses off. Gabe was duct taped to the wall. I didn't feel sorry enough to save him.

I looked right at Balthazar. "You told me that would work!" I exclaimed.

"Guess we forgot the little prank we pulled on daddy," Owl said between laughs.

"Dude, why the hell did you send his ass to space?" I asked Gabe.

"Well Dean-o, that is a story for another time," Gabe said getting down from the wall and peeling duct tape off himself. "I have to go and seduce a certain moose," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Gabe leave Moose alone. He'll beat the crap out of you." Owl said warningly.

"And I won't help you mate," Bal said sipping his wine.

"I don't need your help anyway," Gabe muttered leaving the room and stomping loudly.

I turned to them. "All right, I bet Sam is going to trap him in holy oil by night," I smiled.

"Really? I say Sam will send him back to Heaven by six p.m." Bal said.

Owl put her hand down on the table. "I say we give it an hour before Moose beats the hell out of Gabe." she said.

"Agreed," Bal and I said shaking hands with Owl.

….

(Gabriel's POV)

Who needs those guys anyway? I certainly don't. Besides, I needed to romance Samoose on my own. But the question is, how did I plan to accomplish this? Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head.

I peeked into Sam's room and saw that he wasn't there. I crept over to his bed and arranged his blankets and pillows. I slid into the bed and disposed of my clothes. I covered myself with a blanket, but just barely. My foot kicked something and it landed on the bed. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I realized it was Sam's lighter. I picked it up and played it with. I turned it on and looked at the flame. I turned it over in my hands but it slipped and fell on the bed, engulfing it on fire. Since when were beds this flammable?

"SAMOOSE!" I yelled frantically.

I heard his footsteps from down the hall. "What do you want Gabriel? I'm in the middle of-" he stopped dead in his tracks right when he saw me and his bed.

"Why hello." I grinned sheepishly.

Sam smacked his forehead with his palm. "Gabriel why the hell is my bed on fire?" he asked calmly.

"Because I'm lying on it, duh. Your bed just couldn't handle me and my burning passion for you." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Dude, are you naked?" he asked, disgusted. He may act like he hates me but I know he wants me. Anyone with eyes can see that he is in love with me.

I winked at him. "Well yes. Since we're here how about we-"

"No," he said before hitting an angel banishing sigil that was carved into his palm.

I was engulfed in a bright white light. I ended up in Heaven. I remembered that I was completely naked except for the bed sheet that I was clutching. I hoped that no one saw me here. I did not need the other angels to laugh at me and take pictures with their phones.

XXX

I zapped myself back to the house a few hours later, this time wearing clothes. I needed another plan to woo Samoose. Dean was talking to Cas about something, but Cas just looked confused. Owl and Bal were throwing darts in the kitchen, but Sam was nowhere to be found. Neither was Bobby.

"Hey guys, aren't we missing a grumpy old hunter?" I looked around to locate Bobby, but he wasn't in sight.

Bal shrugged and threw a dart. "He walked out the door and called us 'idjits' or something like that. I can't really understand his accent."

"Okay then, do you have any idea as to where he put his handcuffs?" I asked.

Owl glared at me. "What are you planning to do to Moose?" she asked, pointing a dart at my eye.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Nothing bad, I assure you."

She threw the dart at the board. "All right, but no hurting Moose." She fished the handcuffs out of her pocket.

"Why do you have Bobby's handcuffs?" Bal inquired.

Owl shrugged and tossed them to me. "I was going to handcuff Dean and daddy together, but that seems a bit useless since daddy could just unlock them with his Grace."

I took the handcuffs and ran to find Sam. I was not going to let him go that easily.

I found Sam sitting outside on his laptop, doing who knows what. For all I know he could be looking at porn. Maybe I should see what he is looking at. I crept up behind him to see he was looking at a website. My eyes bugged out when I saw that it listed the many ways to torture, banish and kill angels, including archangels. My face paled as I scurried away from him. I ended up tripping over a neglected wrench and fell on my butt.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, turning around.

I sheepishly smiled at him and hid the handcuffs behind my back. "Hi,"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing here?"

I scrambled back up against the wall to put distance between us. "I was coming out for some air."

"Then why are you on the ground?" he asked, closing his laptop.

"I figured that the ground needed some Gabriel love." I chuckled nervously.

"Right," he rolled his eyes and held his hand out to me to help me up.

I quickly latched the handcuff to his wrist and latched the other end to my wrist. Sam's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the handcuffs. I took out the key and burned it into a little lump. "Gabe one; Moose zero." I smiled.

"What the hell Gabe?" he shouted, clawing at the handcuffs.

"Well there was no other way I could get you to go out on a date with me," I pouted.

Sam gave me his ever famous bitch face. "This is inhuman," he said shaking his hand which moved the chain connecting the cuffs.

"Well good thing I'm not human," I grinned, pulling him inside.

Dean was the first to see us. He started laughing at the sight of his brother being chained to me. Cas looked at us confused and tried to comment, but Owl burst into the room.

"You did not," she said, gaping at the sight.

"Believe it kiddo. I got your uncle Samoose chained to me and there is nothing he can do about it." I made an attempt to grab his hand, but Sam jerked his hand away and growled.

"Gabe, I say you release Sam before he murders you." Bal commented from his place on the couch next to Cassie.

"We could just let him," Owl shrugged.

I gaped at her. "Hurtful!"

"But seriously let me go if you want to live." Sam growled.

"I'll take my chances, Sam and Gabe out." I waved as I zapped us to a local bar.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and refused to move. "We are not going in there," he stated.

"Aw come on. I won't do anything. We'll just have a few drinks and chat a bit. I promise I will not do anything to you," I said, crossing my heart.

He glared at me before sighing. "Fine, lead the way," he grumbled.

I pushed open the door, headed straight to the bar and grabbed us a couple seats. A few customers gave us odd looks, but no one cared enough to comment on the handcuffs. Since Sam was handcuffed on my left I sat us down accordingly, so that we weren't in an awkward position.

The bartender raised an eyebrow but didn't ask why we were handcuffed to each other. "Two beers sweetheart," I said. She handed us two bottles and popped the tops off.

Sam eyes his alcohol suspiciously. "Gabe, are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked, examining the bottle.

"I am offended that you would think such a thing," I said in a mockingly hurt tone.

"You do realize that I get drunk easily, right?" he asked, taking a sip from the beer.

"Dean-o has mentioned that on several occasions. Plus you're only getting one," I said, taking a long swig from mine.

"All right, but no drugging me," he muttered.

"You have my word." I smiled, and clinked my bottle against his.

XXX

Sam had gotten drunk many beers later. I did try to stop him but the bartender had a soft spot for Sam. I kept telling him to not drink so fast but he would wave me off and chug down the liquid and then promptly demand another one. Now I was dealing with an overly drunk Sam.

This was a terrible idea.

I clamped a hand over Sam's wrist to stop him from starting his next beer. "I think you should give it a rest,"

Sam was slightly swaying in his seat. "One more beer man," he chuckled, attempting to move my hand.

"You said that seven beers ago. I say it's time to lay off," I took the beer from him and set it on the other side of me.

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper Gabe?" he asked, adding a hiccup at the end.

I rolled my eyes. "I am certainly not a party pooper. I think it's time we go home so that you can sleep." I said, standing up and leaving the money for our drinks.

"Hey hot stuff," said a voice. I turned to see a man looking me up and down. I had eyes for Samoose, so this clown didn't appeal to me. I rolled my eyes and snorted at him.

"Who are you calling hot stuff, you loser?" Sam asked defensively. Oh crap, I forgot how idiotic Sam could be while he was intoxicated. I should have known this was a terrible idea.

I pulled Sam's arm towards the door. "Sam let's just-"

"Are you two together?" The guy asked interrupting me. He was eyeing the way we were handcuffed together, and the way we were standing next to each other.

"Oh hell no," Sam shouted out loud. Everyone in the bar turned to look at us. This was probably the only other time I have been publicly humiliated. This was almost as bad as the time all the angels in Heaven saw me naked. They had managed to upload the photos on Facebook. Why they had Facebooks, I don't know.

"Then why are you handcuffed to this hot piece of ass?" he asked. I wanted to gag right then and there.

And that is when Sam lost it. He grabbed the man by his collar and stared him down. Sam was easily taller than him by a good half foot. "Don't you dare talk about my friend that way." he growled at the man.

I was touched that Sam actually considered me his friend. I was almost positive that the guy hated me since I always put the moves on him. I thought he only put up with me for Castiel's sake. Maybe it was true about what they said about alcohol; it was a truth serum.

Sam released the man and watched him scramble away in fear. I poked Sam's arm. "We should really get home." I told him.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled.

I walked us out into the street and zapped us back to Bobby's. As soon we walked into the door I was met by a very angry Owl.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled angrily. I swear I could see smoke exiting her ears.

"At the bar," I said simply. I removed the handcuffs, since I did not want to be chained to drunken Sam anymore.

"Owl! How is my favorite niece?!" Sam bellowed gathering her in his large arms and swinging her around.

"Moose, I'm your only niece now put me the hell down," she hissed.

I zapped myself back to Heaven. I honestly felt a little guilty about what I did to him. I never intended to get him that drunk.

Maybe I will go visit him tomorrow when he is hungover.

….

(Owl's POV)

Gabriel the archangel is an idiot. He got Moose completely drunk. Dean was out with Cas doing who knows what. Balzathar went back to Heaven to finish some work. And Bobby said something about helping a fellow hunter with a vampire nest.

I was the only one here to deal with Moose.

I pulled out my phone and composed a text message. I needed to tell Dean about Moose.

**O: Dean get home as soon as you can. I have an issue over here.**

Dean replied back within a few minutes. He wasn't very handy with texting yet. Surprisingly daddy was faster than him, but he had a lot of autocorrect fails since he had a smart phone.

**D: Do you mean a monster is at the house issue or annoying neighbors won't leave you alone issue?**

I rolled my eyes and took a picture of Moose who was currently on the floor face first sounding like a whale and moving his arms and legs like a turtle.

**O: Gabriel got Moose drunk. And as you can see from the picture, it's pretty bad.**

**D: I'm on my way.**

I put my phone back into my pocket and went to go get Moose some water and pills. I did not want to deal with his hangover anytime soon.

Not five minutes later Dean burst through the door with daddy trailing behind him.

"I swear I am going to murder Gabe," Dean muttered picking Moose off the ground.

"Dean you're home!" Moose exclaimed hugging Dean tightly.

"Yes, now let's get you to sleep buddy," Dean smiled, dragging Moose to his room.

Daddy was standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. I sat myself on the couch and went back to cleaning weapons. He sat the chair furthest away from me and stared at the ground.

Everything was so awkward right now. He didn't remember me, and it felt weird to have him near me. Before things could get more awkward, Dean walked into the room.

"Okay, Sam is asleep so why don't we all do something?" he offered.

"Sounds good," I said sharpening a knife.

"What do you have in mind?" daddy asked.

"I don't know," Dean said trying to think of something we could do.

"Well there is a carnival in town," I said putting a rifle back together and polishing the outside.

"What is a 'carnival'?" daddy asked, tilting his head and looking at me.

"It's a place with rides, games, food and other things. I think it will be fun." Dean grinned.

"Okay well now I have to put on presentable clothes," I grumbled. I was wearing ratty basketball shorts and one of Dean's old shirts.

"Take your jacket with the hidden pockets!" Dean shouted to me.

"Aye aye sir," I saluted him.

I walked into my room and opened my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a soft plaid shirt and an undershirt and my converse. I got changed and pulled on my leather jacket. I ran a brush through my wild hair and went downstairs.

We all went out to the car and drove over to the carnival.

XXX

I had only seen carnivals in pictures that daddy had shown me. Since it was night time everything was illuminated in bright neon lights. It was such a spectacular sight. I could see the ferris wheel, rollercoasters, haunted houses and carnival games. The smell of food hit me as we got closer. Dean paid for our admission.

"Okay what should we do first?" Dean asked. I knew he was eyeing the funnel cake stand.

"I saw we go on the haunted house ride and laugh at the monsters." I smirked.

"Okay," Cas said, eyeing everything.

"Well let's go!" I smiled.

We made it to the ride. It looked menacing enough. But then again we knew what real monsters looked like. Everyone who exited the ride looked scared as hell.

The car was big enough for the three of us so I sat in the middle while Dean sat on my left and daddy on my right. We pulled the bar over our laps and entered the darkness.

So we were going through the whole house apparently. We started in the living room. There was fake blood everywhere. I knew it was fake since it was too runny and bright. The car stopped and the light's flickered. A low moan sounded.

"Dean, what was that?" daddy asked.

Dean and I just chuckled. And walls started to bleed more and the moan was louder. Suddenly something dropped down on the car. Cas flinched while Dean and I laughed. It was supposed to be a corpse, but the skin didn't look right. The corpse flew off the cart and the lights went out. The car started moving again.

We moved into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, aside from the fact that there were human body parts all over the place. This just _screamed_ ghoul. The car stopped once more and spun slowly. Half the lights were off. We could barely hear the sound of knives scraping together.

"Do you hear that?" daddy asked nervously. I forgot how scared he could get.

Dean and I sniggered quietly. The body parts on the kitchen counters started moving. Just as I figured, a ghoul came out and ran towards us with a huge butcher's knife. The car started up and sped us into the hallway.

"Aw," Dean and I said.

"That thing was going to kill us!" daddy shouted.

I could barely see his face since the lights were out and the only source of light we had was lamps on the walls that barely flickered. The car was moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Creaks, moans and yells for help came from our sides. The walls on our sides were also being pounded against. I even heard a chainsaw go off and maybe a few gunshots.

"This is a pretty good ride," Dean whispered in my ear.

"I know, all we need now is some popcorn to enjoy it," I replied.

"How can you two find this enjoyable?! You are hunters! You should be investigating this place!" daddy screeched holding the bar in front of him in a death grip.

"Cas, it's a ride," Dean chuckled.

All of a sudden of car stopped and the lights went out completely. "Guess someone didn't pay the light bill." I commented.

The car was jerked backwards and spun uncontrollably. I threw my hands up and cheered, Dean was laughing his head off and daddy was gripping the metal bar for dear life. The car jerked to halt right before we hit a wall covered in spikes.

"GET OUT!" boomed a voice.

I crossed my arms. "Seems we're not welcome here," I mumbled.

The car slowly went backwards and up the stairs. Dean gripped the bar tightly. The walls around us started moving. They were covered in spiders and snakes. Slowly the stairs started to disappear from beneath us as we ascended to the second level.

We sped into a bedroom and slowly spun in place. The furniture was torn and there was blood everywhere. The words SAVE ME PLEASE were written in blood on one wall. The lights turned on, but they were red. A deep throated laugh sounded throughout the room. The car spun wildly and jumped a bit. Then it rammed through a false wall into the next room.

We ended up in a library. A corpse was sitting at the desk with his head split open by an axe. More human organs littered the ground. I was very tempted to pick up a book off the ground and read it.

"YOU WON'T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" the voice boomed loudly.

"We'll see about that," I shouted back at the voice. The car sped to the other side of the room as books flew off the shelves over our heads.

"Seriously, we should get some pie after this," Dean commented, putting his hands behind his head.

The car stopped in a bathroom. The place was covered in more blood, and the bathtub was full of it. A little girl was lying in it with her eyes wide open, facing the ceiling. The word HELP was written next to her in her blood. The lights flickered wildly as we spun out of control. We spun out into the corridor.

The car stopped and the lights were out. It was eerily quiet. I could hear our breathing and daddy's soft whimpering. The something jumped on the car and startled us. The lights flashed wildly to reveal a man sitting on the front of the car waving a knife around and laughing. The car sped through the house with the crazy man laughing.

We made it to the top of the house. The man was about to slice us with the knife when a bullet hit the man in the side of the head causing him to fall off. We were parked up by a hole in the wall and the car was slowly tipping forward. Dean and daddy gripped the bar and gulped. I threw my hands in the air as the car fell forward and flew down the track to the exit.

I jumped out of the car. "That was so fun!" I grinned, skipping towards the exit. Dean followed behind while daddy stayed close by Dean and was on guard. He looked absolutely frightened.

A staff member showed up to direct us to the exit. Daddy got so freaked out that he accidently put him to sleep.

Dean and I laughed at the top of our lungs. Maybe daddy was beginning to be himself again.

….

(Castiel's POV)

I was never doing that again. I still did not understand why Dean and Owl had been amused by it. They should have gotten out and investigated the house. I was very sure that a monster was hiding somewhere in there. At least the man was shot.

Now here I was, watching the two of them stuff their faces with various foods.

I did not need to eat, but I did from time to time to appear human. So far the only foods I liked were cheeseburgers and pie. I poked at the weird little pastries that Dean had brought me.

"Cas stop poking the deep fried doughnuts," he chuckled. He looked undeniably attractive in the glow of the neon lights. I shook the thought from my head and popped a mini doughnut into my mouth.

It's safe to say we can add this to the list of the foods I liked. I began eating more and more until the point where I finished the bag.

"Hey Cas," I looked up at Dean from my empty bag of sugary goodness.

"Yes, Dean?" I asked.

"God must be missing an angel if you're here," he laughed a bit nervously.

"I'm not-"

"I'm pretty sure God was showing off when he made you." He blushed.

I tilted my head at him. "Dean…?"

"If you're here, then who's running Heaven?" he asked.

"I'm not-"

"I think God took the color of the ocean and put it in your eyes," he smiled.

"What are you-"

"There is a star in the sky for every time I think of you," he said, grabbing one of my hands in both of his.

I really couldn't ignore how I was feeling about him at the moment. "Dean-"

"Are you a star? Because you always shine when I'm looking at you," he rubbed circles into my hand.

"I-"

"Love is when you don't want to go to sleep because reality is better than a dream. After seeing you, I don't ever want to sleep again." I could feel a weird sensation in my stomach as he continued talking.

Then all of a sudden a gust of wind came and a bunch of little notecards flew away from in front of Dean. "Dammit," he groaned to the wind.

"Dean, what is the meaning of this?" I asked. I looked over to Owl who was pounding her head against the table in frustration.

"Um, you have really beautiful... Uh... Eyes, yeah. You're awesome. What I mean is... You have a nice forehead, er ah... Do you believe in when I walk by..." I could tell he was struggling, so I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. My brain was pounding angrily in my head telling me that I shouldn't do this. I chose to ignore it. Dean smiled as I could see a faint blush color his cheeks.

I sat back down and smiled lightly. "Don't strain yourself Dean."

XXX

After a few rides, we headed home. Owl was asleep in the back and Dean was focusing on driving us home. I leaned against the door and thought about the hunter sitting next to me.

Maybe, just maybe, I was falling in love with a certain Dean Winchester.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this was somewhat of a filler chapter but it holds some important information. I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of Sabriel I added in. Personally I don't ship Sabriel in the show but it is adorable in fanficions.**

**Well it is honestly a bit disappointing that I received no reviews for the last chapter. I love to hear from you guys. I really am open to all criticism but if you are only going to flame me and this story then go pack your bags and get out of here. **

**I really can be a sweet person when I try to be and I am putting a lot of work into this story so please just show your support.**

**Leave me a nice review and tell me what you think!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	10. Date

**All right so this is where the story will pick up a bit more. Dean will still try to romance Cas and Owl will be there to help them.**

**On a side note can I just say how much I love Merlin? It has really become a favorite of mine. I still haven't finished the show but I proudly ship Merthur and Gwencelot :).**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this story. This is the midway point and now things will begin to speed up. If you have any questions and or comments feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Don't worry if I do end up owning it I will share it will all my readers :)!**

**Keep calm and read on!**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

Well, last night had been interesting. Owl had prepared notecards with pick-up lines that she was sure would work on Cas, and for the most part, they did. I almost had him, until the wind came and blew the cards away. Almost instantly, I became extremely nervous and started babbling. But then he kissed my forehead. For a moment there I almost believed that our Cas was back.

Now, I had to start on phase two, which was to take him on a date. I still wasn't sure how this would happen, but Owl, Bal, Gabe, and Sam offered ideas. We decided to go with the traditional dinner date, followed by a stroll through the park. It was simple and practically foolproof, even for someone like me.

But the hard part was coming up: I had to _ask_ Cas out.

I was currently pacing around my room with Owl sitting on my bed, staring at me. She had to make sure I didn't chicken out. If I ran, she would catch up to me and put me on a helicopter as a punishment. I really hated that she knew my deepest fear.

"Do stop pacing, it's making me head hurt," Owl said from her spot on the bed.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. She was sitting crossed legged and resting her head on one of her hands. "I'm nervous. What do you expect me to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well first of all, relax. You have to take deep breaths. How do you plan on asking him out?"

"Well…" I hadn't really thought about how I was going to ask him. I was never in this sort of situation. Usually girls asked me out. But this was Cas. And he was far different from any girl from my past.

She glared right at me. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that you're going to wing it."

I dropped my head in defeat. "Maybe…"

"You're lucky that you have me here. Okay, so we need to approach this carefully. What were you planning on saying to him?" she stood up, and grabbed a book off my dresser.

"Well, I was going to just ask him if he wanted to have dinner with me," I said. Owl promptly smacked me upside the head with the book she was holding. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the spot she hit.

"You can't just ask him directly. He would probably get shy and go back to Heaven or something. Tell him you want to hang out, something vague. He always likes to be surprised," she said, throwing the book onto my bed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I could feel my stomach twisting in knots and I was almost positive that my heart was in my throat.

"Dean, you seem to forget that I'm his daughter. I know him as well as you do, maybe even better. You're going to walk up to him, turn up your charm and convince him to hang out with you," she said slapping my arm and pushing me towards the door.

"But how do I know he'll-"

Owl grabbed me by the shirt and brought me down to eye level. It was freaky how strong she was for a teenager. "Stop psyching yourself out and go talk to him. I swear you're just like a thirteen year old at her first school dance – thankfully I never had to experience that. Now go, or do I have to have Moose strap you to a chair?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay I'm going."

"You can do it Dean!" she cheered.

She was seriously way too peppy sometimes.

I walked down to the living room, and saw Cas sitting on the couch reading through a Latin book. Gabe and Balzathar were sitting in the kitchen whispering. I guess Sam was still sleeping off his hangover. I was still pretty pissed off with Gabriel for getting him wasted.

I stood in front of Cas. He was absorbed in his book that he didn't notice me. I cleared my throat. He didn't look up still. "Cas?"

He looked up and smiled. The smile was more genuine then it had been earlier, but it still wasn't _his _smile. "Good morning, Dean. Is there something you need?" he asked. Just looking at him I had forgotten made me instantly forget what Owl had told me. Why did this angel have to have that effect on me?

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something… Later… With me?" I asked quietly.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his rejection. "That sounds pleasant," he said. I let out the breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in.

"Really?" I stammered happily.

"Of course," he smiled.

At that moment I was content. I would not mess this date up. I was going to win Cas' heart, and work to repair his memories of us.

XXX

"Dean, you can't go to a nice restaurant wearing jeans and a flannel shirt," Owl scolded, taking in my appearance.

"I am _not_ wearing a monkey suit," I groaned, but Owl was already digging through my closet for a pair of dress paints and a dress shirt.

"I am not letting you out of this house until you look presentable," she frowned, throwing the clothes at me.

"Don't I always?" I smiled. Owl just blinked at me with a blank face. "Ouch, tough crowd," I muttered.

"You better be changed when I come back, and don't you dare escape through the window. I _will_ find you," she threatened.

"Okay fine," I mumbled. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

I changed out of my usual and comfortable clothes into the outfit Owl had selected for me. I put on the black pants, buttoned up the dark green dress shirt, and tucked it in. I put on a belt and found my jacket. I pulled at the collar of the shirt. These damn things always made me feel like I was suffocating.

"You better be dressed or else-" Owl opened the door and tilted her head.

"What? Do I look stupid?" I asked, looking down at the clothes.

"No, I just didn't expect you to actually look this handsome." She smirked.

"Well, let's hope Cas thinks the same thing," I smiled, putting on my jacket. I was about to put my gun in my jacket when Owl took it from me.

"You won't be needing this," she said setting it on my nightstand.

I sighed. "All right. Fine."

"Okay, time for you to go with him," she grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the stairs.

I didn't exactly know what to expect when I went down the stairs. I sure as hell did not expect Cas to be dressed in something other than his holy tax account outfit. He was wearing dress pants and a dark blue shirt. He turned to look at me, and his blue eyes seemed to be much brighter. I almost went back upstairs when I saw him, but Owl dragged me over to where he was standing.

"Hello Dean," he smiled.

My mind suddenly went blank when he said my name. His eyes were boring into mine, and I couldn't think straight with him looking at me.

"Dean, are you okay?" he asked.

I blinked. It took me a moment to register that he was talking to me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," I said, offering my arm to him. He smiled and took it.

I was sure to make this date go perfectly.

….

(Owl's POV)

I watched as they left the house. The restaurant was a half hour drive away, so we had that time to make a plan and follow them.

"All right, we have to go and make sure that Dean doesn't screw anything up," I said. "I say we have Gabe be our waiter," Gabe jumped off the couch and cheered.

"Bal will be seated a distance from them," I pointed to Bal who nodded and sipped his wine.

"—and Moose and I shall pose as father and daughter. Do you think you think you can manage that Moose?" I asked him.

"Well, how we supposed to disguise ourselves?" Moose asked.

"Balzathar and I can use our Grace to change our appearance. You two will need wigs and other things," Gabe said, throwing wigs at us.

I looked at the wig he threw me. It was a short blonde haircut with hints of brown in it. I swirled my own hair and quickly put the wig on. I looked in a mirror and fixed it on my head. "How do I look boys?" I asked them.

Bal stroked his chin and poofed up a pair of light blue glasses. "Take these, you still look recognizable."

"Wait she needs something else," Gabe smiled.

I did not like where this was going.

Gabe conjured up a dress. My eyes bugged out. I was not going to wear that thing. I didn't have a hatred for dresses as much as I had a hatred for the color purple. The dress was mainly purple with light blue accents on it. And the outfit got worse when Gabe held up a pair of heels and a black purse.

"You will die before you get me to wear that," I said dryly.

"Well you can't go looking like that. They would recognize you a mile away," Moose said, pointing to my outfit. I was wearing a pair of old blue jeans, a Journey band shirt and my chucks. As much as I wanted to protest, he was right.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the dress. "You better be thankful that I'm doing this for _them_," I hissed.

I went to the bathroom to put on the repulsive article of clothing. I emerged wearing the garment and put on the heels. How the hell was I supposed to run in these? I put on the glasses and spun around for the boys to comment.

"You really do not look like yourself. I'm almost sure that Dean and Cas will not recognize you." Moose said. He had put on his own wig, and now sported a blond buzz cut. He had donned a fake beard and mustache as well.

"Impressive disguise," Bal said. He was wearing a leather jacket with black sunglasses hanging from the collar of his shirt and black, spike covered, biker boots. He also had various piercings and tattoos.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were kidnapped and someone left someone else in your place." Gabe said. He had a fake cheesy mustache and a monocle to be funny. He was dressed like a waiter. He handed me the black purse.

"How am I supposed to store anything in this thing?" I asked. It was barely bigger than my head. It didn't look like it could fit anything.

"Just open it," Gabe said rolling his eyes.

I opened the thing and looked inside. There was nothing in there. I put my hand in. When my hand didn't touch the bottom, I reached further inside until the point that my whole arm was in the purse. I yanked my hand out, shocked. "What the-"

"You will be able to store all your weapons and other things in this bag. And you can change the appearance of the bag." Gabe said with a smug smile.

"This is probably the most amazing thing you have ever given me," I said, latching my arms around him.

"Okay, okay, time to go and spy on the lovebirds," Bal said. Moose and I were zapped to the restaurant. We were reserved a seat that was a few tables away from Dean and daddy, and Balthazar was seated at a table behind them. Gabe was walking around being a waiter.

I looked over at Dean and daddy. Things looked like they were going well. Dean was talking and daddy was smiling and laughing. "Things seem to be going well," I commented into my ear piece. Moose, Gabe and Bal were all wearing them.

"They look to be enjoying themselves," Bal said.

"I'm going to go and tend to them then I will come check in on you. Don't miss me too much Sammy," Gabe said.

"Gabe, please remember that I can hear you too," I groaned.

"Honestly Gabriel stop hitting on Sam for five minutes," Bal groaned as well.

"Seriously, we need to focus on Dean and Cas today," Moose said.

"Fine," Gabe huffed. He walked over to Dean and daddy. Neither of them looked like they recognized the archangel. Gabe took their orders and walked straight over to us.

"So how are they?" I asked looking over at them. I wasn't able to hear them from here.

"Well Dean hasn't screwed anything up, so far so good." Gabe said.

"Do you think this will help Cas?" Moose said. He was scratching absently at his beard. Moose still looked like a moose with his disguise.

"I sure hope it does. And Sam honey, don't scratch at that beard of yours. It's rather sexy." Gabe winked at him. I could hear Bal gagging through the ear piece and I was near ready to throw up in my mouth.

"Gabe go and do your job," I said waving him off. I knew Moose was thankful for me stopping Gabe from attacking him with verbal sexual harassments.

Gabe huffed and walked away from us.

I looked over at Dean and daddy again. Dean was talking to him and daddy was smiling. They looked so happy. I had never seen daddy happy like this. I shook my head, and reminded myself that this wasn't my father. Not yet, at least. He still didn't smile as effortlessly as he used to, and his movements were still too rigid.

"Owl, I can see Dean and Castiel looking at something on the table. I'm not sure what it is. I will tell Gabriel to get a closer look at it," Bal said from his place.

"Okay good. Gabe, go to the table," I said into the earpiece.

"But their food isn't-" Gabe started to say.

I cut him off. "Just go and check on them. Bring them some more breadsticks or something. I need you to get a closer look at what they are looking at on their table."

I heard him sigh. "All right, fine."

I saw Gabe trudge out of the kitchen and head towards their table. He was carrying a basket of breadsticks in his hands. He placed the basket on the table and asked if they were okay and if they needed anything.

He promptly walked over to us. "Dean is showing Cassie some of the poems you wrote."

So Dean was showing him my poetry in hopes it would jog his memory. I didn't show anyone my poetry. It was private and dear to me. Dean was probably talking about me and how much daddy means to me. Oh, how I hope this worked.

XXX

A while later Gabe brought them their food. So far everything was going well. I crossed my fingers hoping Dean didn't inhale his food like usual. I was actually surprised when Dean ate calmly and civilly. He used his table manners and not once did he put his elbows on the table. I was proud of him.

I swirled my pasta and took a bite. Moose was eating a salad. How did he grow to be this huge when he ate so many vegetables? It just did not make any sense whatsoever. Bal had a plate of food in front of him, but he only drank his wine and occasionally pushed his food around on his plate to make it look like he was eating it.

"Moose, how can you eat that junk?" I asked pointing my fork at him. Some pasta dangled from the end of the fork, and I twirled it absentmindedly.

He shrugged and munched thoughtfully on his bite of lettuce, cheese, dressing and other healthy things. It was appalling. It was rabbit food – or rather, it was _moose_ food.

I looked over at Dean and watched him hold his wine out to daddy. I dropped my fork when I saw Dean spill his wine over daddy. I stayed frozen in place. "Gabe, we have a dilemma," I said urgently into the ear piece.

"What do you-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene. And I guess everyone around them did too.

"Gabe, get over there!" I screeched. I was not going to let this date be ruined. I would not let it be ruined.

"I'm on it!" he said, rushing over to them with a rag.

Dean looked so ashamed with himself. It looked like he was apologizing nonstop. Daddy was trying to calm Dean down and saying that it was fine and that he should try to forget the incident. Dean still looked angry with himself. He probably thought he had ruined his date. And he might have, to be honest.

After everything calmed down, Bal came over to our table and Gabe came as well. We all sat around the table and took out our ear pieces. "Well that went well," I chuckled nervously. I ate my pasta glumly.

"Tell me about it," Bal said with a roll of his eyes and a sip of wine.

"We need to organize another date for them sometime soon," I said chewing off a piece of garlic bread.

"Guys-" Moose said.

"Maybe we should have them go to a movie." I suggested. A movie sounded like a nice idea. They could get some candy, maybe a soda to split. But then again, they both had very different tastes in movies.

"We could sit a few rows from them and attach a wire to one of them," Gabe suggested.

"Guys-" Moose said a little louder.

"How about we have them go to an orchestra concert? Castiel loves those things," Bal said, finishing off his wine. Daddy did like instrumental music, and I did too, but Dean was more of a classic rock fan so he would probably get bored. But then again some orchestras play classic rock songs.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," I said eating my pasta.

"GUYS!" Moose practically yelled in our ears.

"What's got your antlers in a twist, Moose?" I asked, turning to glare at him.

He pointed to the table that my parents were sitting at. I felt my face drop when I saw the sight. The table was empty. They were gone. They had ditched us. They must have known we were here.

"Where the hell did they go?" I exclaimed, throwing my fork down on the table.

…..

(Castiel's POV)

Dean and I had left the restaurant when we realized that the atmosphere had grown awkward. Plus, it was a bit annoying to have Balthazar, Gabriel, Sam and Owl watching our every move. Even though they were in disguise, it was easy to pick them out.

Dean and I were currently walking along in the park. We were walking side by side, occasionally brushing shoulders. It was a nice night out. A little chilly, but it was a nice night nonetheless.

"Cas?" Dean said.

I glanced at him. "Yes?"

He stopped in his tracks. The moonlight cast a pale light on him which accented his rugged features and seemed to bring out his green eyes. I could feel my heartbeat quickening and I felt a strange sensation in my stomach.

"Cas, how do you feel about me?" he asked straight forwardly.

I searched for the right words in my head. "Well, I find you to be a very trusted friend." I said.

He came closer to me and I swore I could feel my heart in my throat. "Is that really all you think of me?" he asked.

"I-"

Dean grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. As his soft lips touched my hand, the sensation in my stomach grew and I could feel my blood pulsing in my ears. "Cas, I care about you so much," he said in a whisper.

"Dean-"

"Ever since we first met, I was drawn to you. At first I didn't know what to think of you. I thought you were just a douchebag angel. I was _so_ wrong. You're the sweetest and most understanding person I have ever met. Hell, you're the most amazing being I have ever met," he said, cutting me off.

"Dean what are you getting at?" I asked him. It was hard to articulate my words since he was still holding my hand in his own warm, firm and rough hands.

"I want you to remember everything. I want you to remember our fights, our kisses, our laughs, the yelling- everything," he said. I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I wiped the tears from the hunter's eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. I don't remember anything like that. I don't remember us being romantically involved. I'm sorry."

The salty tears spilled down his cheeks. It was rare for me to see Dean cry. He rarely cried in front of anyone, only the people he truly trusted. He looked so vulnerable and helpless. It pained me to see him this sad. I pulled the man into a hug. My brain pounded violently in my skull as if protesting my actions.

Dean wrapped his arms around me and the sensation in my stomach flared up with his embrace. I buried my face into his neck and breathed him in. "Cas, I really miss the old you," he whispered shakily.

I rubbed his back to soothe him. "I know Dean, I know," I said.

Dean leaned away from me, and we locked eyes. I could see the beautiful green hue of his eyes. I could clearly see every freckle on his tanned face. I knew every single line on his face by memory. I had grown quite fond of this face. I loved the way Dean's smile lit it up and the way his eyes contrasted against his skin.

Dean had closed his eyes and was leaning towards me. I unconsciously leaned closer to him. I could feel his breath hitting mine. I could smell his wonderful and gorgeous scent. It was then that I suddenly thought about how much I wanted to be close to Dean. I wanted him to want me like I wanted him. My brain was pounding viciously against my skull, but I chose to ignore the pain.

I was about to touch his lips when I remembered who I was and who he was. I sighed and turned my face away from him. I was an angel and he was the hunter placed in my care. I couldn't afford to get close to him. A relationship between us would never work out. What would my superiors think? I was loyal to Heaven first. I couldn't forget my duties.

Dean sighed heavily and pulled away from me. He untangled himself from me and stood a distance from me. He rubbed the back of his neck which was a nervous gesture. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," he said to the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"You don't need to apologize Dean. It's my fault. I'm sorry but I can't-"

Dean rushed forward and grabbed my hands in his and looked me deep in the eyes. "Cas, it's fine. I shouldn't have tried to do that. I wasn't thinking," he said with a smile touching his lips.

"Let's keep walking. It's a beautiful night out." I said.

Dean walked next to me brushing his shoulder against mine. A cold gust of wind came and I shivered. Dean stopped and looked at me. "Cas, are you cold?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that." I smiled.

He pulled off his coat and draped it over my shoulders. "Just take it Cas," he said. The coat was a bit big and it smelled just like the hunter.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

We walked for a while more. There were barely any people in the park and it was quiet; not an eerie kind of quiet, but a nice and peaceful kind of quiet. We didn't talk at all, but we didn't need words. We would occasionally bump shoulders or sigh. It was nice to walk in peace like this with Dean. We didn't have to worry about monsters, other angels or cases. We could just relax.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I stopped and took the phone out. It was a text message from Owl.

**O: Where the Hell did you two go?**

I looked over at Dean who shrugged and motioned for me to reply.

**C: Our apologies, we decided to leave the restaurant and take a stroll through the park. And how did you know we left the restaurant?**

I smiled knowing we had caught her red handed.

**O: Umm… I didn't until now?**

Dean was laughing and I smiling at the fact that we had busted her, as he would say.

**C: You honestly didn't think we wouldn't notice all of you spying on us, did you?**

**O: Well…**

**C: Please don't spy on us again. We shall see you all at Bobby's house later. Do not try to find us.**

**O: Fine. Have a nice night guys.**

**C: Thank you.**

I pocketed my phone and continued walking with Dean.

XXX

Dean and I returned home after a few hours of walking and talking in the park. It was a truly relaxing evening. It was nice to be able to spend time with Dean and not have to worry about anything else. It had been a while since I'd had a calm night like this.

"We should do that more often," Dean said as we arrived to Bobby's.

I smiled at him. "Yes, we should. It was a pleasant change."

"Well I guess you should be getting back to Heaven," he said, a hint of sadness was evident in his voice.

I leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I will see you tomorrow Dean," I said, slipping from the car and flying to Heaven.

These feelings I had for Dean Winchester were getting out of hand.

* * *

**A/N: And that my friends wraps up another chapter. The story is going to pretty much going to speed up from here.**

**In case any of you wanted to know what Owl looks like I will be sure to post the picture I drew of her on Deviant Art. My username is neongreenmusic. I do have other drawings so feel free to browse them! In case you can't find her, I do have the link posted on my profile.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from people and seeing a new review really brightens my day **

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	11. Sisters

**My Beta introduced me to Night Vale. Well, there is no way to describe it but let me try: It's free on iTunes, its official name is Welcome to Night Vale. It's about the happenings of a town (which are far from normal), as narrated by Cecil Baldwin, the voice of Night Vale (who happens to be hopelessly in love with Carlos the Scientist (who has perfect hair)). The dog park will not harm you. ALL HAIL THE GLOW CLOUD. Carlos the Beautiful Scientist. :) That is all you need to know. **

**Well in this chapter I will put them on a case. And a certain person is coming back…**

**All I have to say for now.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. The legal battle has only begun…**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I mentally kicked myself for almost kissing Cas. It was a stupid idea to try and kiss him this early; he could have gotten scared and gone back to Heaven. I had no idea what came over me, the action had been impulsive, almost arbitrary. He just looked so perfect and innocent in the moonlight. I felt myself being pulled closer to him. I just wanted him to be mine again.

God, I was sounding like such a chick.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when Owl pounced on me and woke me up. She jumped so hard on the bed that I was shot from it and fell to the floor face first, pulling the mess of blankets with me.

"Dean, get up!" she called from my bed.

I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "I'm up, I'm up." I cracked my back and neck and stretched my arms and legs.

"So how did last night go?" she asked.

I shot up an eyebrow. "Don't play coy with me. Cas knew you guys were at the restaurant."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean how did the second part of the date go?"

I shrugged and walked over to my closet to grab clothes. "It was fine, I guess."

I felt a pillow hit the middle of my back. "Dude, I want the details."

I pulled on a pair of pants and slid a shirt over my bare torso. "Well we walked through the park and chatted," I said, searching for a button up shirt.

"Take the red one," Owl offered from her spot. "And are you sure you guys _only _talked?" she asked.

I put on the red shirt and rolled up the sleeves. "Yeah, we talked, and I might have almost kissed him…"

"No freaking way! You almost lip locked with him? Wait, what do you mean by almost?" she asked frantically.

I leaned against the door way and crossed my arms. "Well I was about to kiss him and he was about to accept it but then he just turned away. I think he may be slowing getting his memories back." I smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." She laughed, flinging herself off the bed. She began to walk towards the door but she hesitated in the doorway. She grabbed the doorframe and sighed deeply. She glanced back ever so slightly at me. "How long do you think it will be before he comes back?" she said quietly.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted.

I didn't know where I was with him. For all I knew he could be putting on an act for our sake. But last night it was genuine. He was almost about to kiss me but he stopped it before it could even start. I shouldn't have even tried to kiss him. I'm such an idiot.

"Come one, let's go and get some breakfast. They have bacon downstairs and Moose is slowing eating it all as we speak." She chuckled.

XXX

After breakfast we were gathered in the living room, looking through newspaper articles for any cases to work on. Sam was on his laptop; Bobby, Owl and I were looking through newspapers. Nothing seemed to catch my eye.

"Guys, I think I found something," Sam said from his spot at the table.

We all gathered around him and looked at the article he was reading. There had been an unusual number of male murders in a small town in the next state over. The men who had been killed had all had successful careers, and their feet and hands were cut off. They had a familiar symbol carved on their chest. We were dealing with Amazons.

"Amazons, really?" I asked. I hated them with a passion. Plus it always brought back the memories of Emma. Sam kept arguing that she really wasn't my daughter, but she was. She had my genes in her. She was mine. But then Sam had to shoot her.

"Believe me I don't like this either," Sam said, grimacing at the screen.

"Did you two have a run in with the Amazons already?" Owl asked, leaning herself on Sam's head.

"Yeah, it was awful," I said.

"Well, let's hit the road," Owl said, walking to her room to pack.

I waited until she had left the room before I turned to Bobby and Sam. "Sam, you remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, please don't have a child with an Amazon, ever again or I will murder you. You know what; we need to have someone with you. Maybe we can call Cas to help us," he said, shutting his laptop.

"Okay fine. Cas, can you please come down here and help us. We're dealing with Amazons and we could really use your help," I prayed to him.

With a flutter of wings, Cas was standing in front of us in his usual outfit. "Good morning," he smiled. The smile didn't quite touch his eyes. He made it seem like last night didn't happen.

"We need you to come with us," Sam said to him.

"If that is what you wish," he replied.

"Well we're leaving in a bit, we just need to pack our things." I was about to leave when Bobby grabbed my arm.

"Dean, please be careful this time. The Amazons probably know that you're onto them. And have you told Owl about this? About Emma?"

"I haven't," I said quietly. How would she react to the fact that my first daughter was an Amazon who was shot by her uncle? I had a feeling that she wouldn't be very happy about it.

"Well go and tell her ya idjit." Bobby said gruffly.

"Maybe she doesn't have to know," I thought out loud.

Sam gave me his ever famous bitch face. "Dean, go and tell her, I don't want her to find it out from someone else."

"Although I do not know her as well as you all do, I believe she has a right to know this information," Cas mused.

"Look, I promise to tell her when we get there, okay? Come on Sam, we need to go and pack," I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Dean, you better not put this off like you always do," Sam nagged.

"Come on Sammy, have a little faith in me," I groaned.

"Whatever jerk," he laughed.

"Bitch," I smiled, ruffling his hair before heading to my room.

….

(Owl's POV)

I was hidden behind the wall close to the kitchen. I had heard the three hunters from my room, so naturally I went to go investigate what they were talking about.

I saw Dean's boot in the doorway, but he stopped right there. I thought my cover was blown for a moment. Then I heard Bobby's voice.

"Dean, please be careful this time. The Amazons probably know that you're onto them. And have you told Owl about this? About Emma?" Emma? Who was Emma and what was her relation to Dean?

"I haven't," he said quietly.

"Well go and tell her ya idjit." Bobby said gruffly.

"Maybe she doesn't have to know," Dean said. I curled my hands into fists. Surely he knew that I hated when things were kept from me?

I could only assume that Moose was giving Dean his signature bitch face. "Dean, go and tell her, I don't want her to find it out from someone else." At least Moose is decent.

"Although I do not know her as well as you all do, I believe she has a right to know this information." Daddy said. Even without his memory of me, he cared about my feelings.

"Look, I promise to tell her when we get there, okay? Come on Sam, we need to go and pack," Dean said. He was about to walk out of the kitchen, so I used my Grace to zap myself to my room.

Who was Emma? And what did she have to do with the Amazons? Was she an Amazon who had caused trouble for them? I needed to find Jo's journal and look up all that I could about these Amazons. I rummaged through the satchel that Gabe had given me.

I found the journal and popped open the latch. I skimmed the pages until I found a section about them. They were a civilization that was composed of independent and fierce female warriors. They completely hated men and only had one use for them: procreation. They only mated with successful men, and their children would grow abnormally fast. Then the child would find their father and kill him as a form of initiation.

This still didn't solve my question of who Emma was or what her relation was to Dean.

"Hey, are you all packed?" I turned around to see Dean leaning in the doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm all set," I said, putting the journal into my bag and slinging the strap over my shoulder.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at my bag. "Is that all you're taking with you? Isn't it a little, you know, small?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and opened it. "It's a special bag that Gabriel gave me. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Kind of like the TARDIS from Doctor Who." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a TARDIS and what is Doctor Who?" he asked.

I closed my bag and shook my head. "I'm surprised that Moose or daddy hasn't told you about it. Daddy is borderline obsessed with it." I laughed, walking past him.

XXX

We were sitting in the Impala on our way to the town where the killings were. I sat in the back with Moose, who was looking through some papers. Dean and daddy were talking about something, but I wasn't listening since I had my ear buds in.

We were still a few hours away from the town. We would be stopping at some point to get some lunch. I listened to the Journey that was currently playing and drummed my fingers on my leg as I looked out the window.

I was still wondering who Emma was, and why Dean hadn't told me about her. I was tempted to ask them, but then they would know that I had eavesdropped on them. I would have to wait until he told me.

XXX

I ate my burger and looked at Dean and daddy, who were sitting across from Moose and I. Dean was eating a burger as well, and so was daddy. Even though he didn't _need_ to eat, he still ate to keep up appearances. He still didn't act like my father. We all knew that even he knew that.

"Owl, I think that fry has enough ketchup," Moose said, gesturing to the fry that I was drowning in ketchup. I shrugged and popped it into my mouth.

"Something's wrong," daddy said.

"What do you mean Cas?" I asked. His name didn't seem right rolling off my tongue. It was foreign to me.

"You seem troubled. What is wrong?" he asked, biting into his burger.

I searched my brain for something to say. "I just want to know how you knew it was me in that restaurant. I had a pretty good disguise."

He stared at me for a couple seconds before replying. "I don't know, to be honest. But right when I saw you I knew it was you. Something inside of me just told me that it was you. Maybe it's because of your Grace."

"That makes sense," I replied, taking a drink of my soda to avoid saying anything else.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

Moose pulled out a paper and unfolded it. "Since we know what we're dealing with, we have to find out where their headquarters is and put a stop to them."

"Seems easy enough," I commented.

"Where should we start looking?" Daddy asked, reading Moose's scrawl.

Moose took out a map where various places were circled in red. "These are the areas where the Amazons most likely will be stationed. We're going to have divide into two teams and search all these places," he said.

"Okay well I'm going with Sam. Owl, you can go with Cas," Dean said, finishing off his burger and reaching for mine.

I slapped his hand away. "Alright, that sounds fair. And Dean, stay the hell away from my burger." I glared at him.

Moose and daddy chuckled at the way Dean sunk into his seat. I laughed and finished off my burger. I knew that Dean had purposely set me up with daddy so that he could try and get to know me and maybe regain his memories.

XXX

We had stopped by the motel to leave our things, and then we were off. Daddy and I had the southern part of the town while Dean and Moose took the northern part. We were just going to zap ourselves to the areas while they took the Impala.

"Okay this is the first stop," I said, cocking my gun, which was filled with silver bullets. I grabbed the door handle, and found that it was locked. I stepped back and delivered a powerful kick to the door. It flew off its hinges and landed on the floor with a loud and heavy thud.

"That wasn't very discreet, Owl," daddy chided before walking in cautiously.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. We didn't need to turn the lights on since we could see in the darkness. We carefully explored the area. It seemed too quiet, too empty. Something was clearly wrong.

The building looked as if no one had been here in years. A few rats ran past my feet, but it didn't seem like there were humans here. My ears picked up the sound of something metal falling. I put up my gun and went the area I had heard it from.

I came to a door that was slightly closed. I listened for any sound. In the dead silence I heard soft, controlled breathing. This person was trying to stay hidden, but why? I tightened my grip on the gun and breathed in deeply. I slammed the door open and pointed the gun at the figure.

The figure was a girl. I could see her silhouetted by the setting sunlight that was coming through the cracked and grimy window. She was bound in a chair with a cloth tied over her eyes. She sat perfectly calm in the chair.

I pointed my gun at her. "Who are you?" I asked.

The girl tilted her head at me. "I believe I should be asking you that," she said.

"Answer the damn question," I said through my teeth. For some reason this girl had immediately pissed me off, and my feelings were not changing.

"Temper, temper," she laughed, throwing her head back. I was debating just shooting her. She made my blood boil. I didn't know her, but she seriously annoyed me.

"Why are you even tied up?" I asked, inching closer to her.

"Well, I would tell you, but seeing as I don't know who you are, I think I'll just let you figure it out on your own," she smirked. I wanted to wipe that arrogant little smirk off her face.

I growled and rested my finger on the trigger of my gun. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, daddy rushed in and looked between us. "Owl, what do you think you're doing?" he asked frantically.

The girl sat rigid in her seat and clenched her teeth. "So _you're_ Owl," she hissed.

I scoffed at her. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?"

"Owl, she's a-" Cas began.

"Let's let her figure it out, shall we?" the girl interjected, cutting him off.

"Why should it matter to you who I am?" I asked sternly.

"Come on, just think about it," she groaned.

"How am I supposed to figure it out if I don't even know who you are?" I growled. Daddy clamped a hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing anything stupid.

"You really aren't that brilliant, are you?" she asked.

"You little-" my phone went off just as I was about to punch her. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "What?" I asked, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"Owl? Are you guys okay?" asked Moose. He sounded panicked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We found someone, she's being stubborn though," I said. I saw her sticking her tongue out at me. "Is something wrong?"

It was a few more seconds before he responded. "It's Dean..." he trailed off.

All of a sudden my heart squeezed in my chest. "What about Dean?" I asked. Daddy was trying to listen in on the conversation.

"He's been kidnapped," he said.

I dropped the phone and heard it clatter on the hard concrete floor. I could hear the girl cackling and daddy was trying to talk to Moose. I clenched my jaw, went up to the girl and grabbed her by the collar.

"What do you know?" I seethed at her.

She just smirked and chuckled. I raised one of my hands to slap her but daddy grabbed my hand. "Don't do it," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And why shouldn't I? She obviously has a part in this."

"You finally figured something out," Even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew she was rolling them.

"Just tell me your name and I promise I won't shoot you. Well, I might anyways," I said cocking the gun audibly and pointing it at her. "Just so you know it's filled with silver bullets."

The girl sighed. "Fine. My name is Emma." I could feel my eyes widen. This was Emma? I expected a woman – well, to be honest, I didn't know what to expect. I wanted to know how she knew Dean; she didn't seem to be older than me! She had blond hair and fair skin. Aside from her annoying attitude, she didn't seem all that dangerous.

"Oh, and Dean is also my daddy."

I dropped my gun as the sound of her awful cackle sounded through the empty building.

….

(Castiel's POV)

Owl stared incredulously at the girl in front of her. I knew that Dean should have told Owl about Emma earlier. Even if Owl wasn't my child I did not want to see her trust with Dean broken. But somewhere deep in my mind, her broken trust was a good thing. When I tried to think about it, I would feel a sharp pain in my brain.

"You're lying," Owl said.

"Am I?" Emma teased. She was purposely trying to irritate Owl.

"Dean would never-"

"Well he did. And frankly I wouldn't be surprised, being the man-whore he is," Emma said, cutting Owl off.

Owl picked up her gun and grabbed Emma by the shirt roughly. "Don't you dare call him that," she hissed at her.

"Is that a threat?" Emma smirked.

Owl raised her gun to the girl's head. "You tell me," she said, her finger resting on the trigger.

I grabbed Owl's arm and pulled her away from Emma. "Owl, don't shoot her. We will need her," I said.

"Yeah, be a good girl and listen to your filthy angelic father," Emma spat. Owl was about to tackle her but I grabbed her around the waist to restrict her movements.

"Calm down. She's trying to get in your head. Don't let her," I whispered into Owl's ear.

She breathed deeply and nodded. I released her and went to unbind Emma from her chair. I tore off the blindfold and as soon as I did, her and Owl's eyes locked instantly.

I cut her from her binds. "Owl, throw me the handcuffs." I said. She fished them out of her jacket and threw them to me without breaking eye contact with Emma. I snapped the handcuffs on her.

"We have to go and tell Sam about this," I said. Neither of them moved. I sighed and grabbed Owl. We zapped ourselves to the motel.

Sam was on his laptop and phone, probably trying to find Dean. As soon as he saw Emma, he dropped the phone that was nestled between his shoulder and ear.

"What-"

"What's the matter, Sam?" Emma said tilting her head to the side.

"I thought I killed you," he stammered.

"Think again Goldilocks. You hit me with a regular bullet. The Amazons found me as you two were driving off," she said.

"Cas, what is she doing here?" he whispered to me.

"Sam, Owl knows who Emma is." I said plainly as I sat Emma down in a chair facing Owl, who was polishing her gun in front of her.

"Wait what?" he asked, staring between the two who were close to ripping out each other's throats.

"Emma told her," I said, eyeing the two.

"Okay, well how did you two find her?" he asked.

"Emma was tied to a chair in the first warehouse that we found," I replied. I looked over to Owl who was holding her gun, ready to shoot Emma if necessary.

"Doesn't that strike you as weird? It's like they knew Owl would find her," he whispered.

"It was very strange indeed. Have you made any progress to find Dean?" I asked.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "There are no clues as to where they're keeping him,"

"If you're trying to find Dean you might as well give up." Emma commented from the table.

Sam spun around to face her. "You know we could shoot you again and just hide your body in the forest?" he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's no fun. Besides, I am your only hope of saving your _precious_ brother."

Owl grabbed her by the shirt roughly. "Tell us where she is or I will gladly blow your brains out onto the carpet."

"Do that and you'll never find him," she smirked.

Owl raised a clenched hand. "You little b-"Sam dragged her away before she could hit Emma.

I watched as Sam dragged her outside. I approached Emma slowly. She eyed me skeptically but she didn't move at all. "Tell us what you know," I said carefully.

She narrowed her eyes. "And why should I do that?" she asked.

"We just want to find him. And when we do then we can return you to the Amazons," I replied.

She scoffed and leaned back in her chair. "The Amazons don't want me. I failed them. They left me there for that creature to find me. They don't care if I make it back alive. They left me in hopes that you would kill me so that they wouldn't have a disgrace like me in their mix," she said.

"Seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" I asked.

"I was supposed to kill Dean. I was supposed to earn my way into the group. I failed them. No one fails the Amazons. They don't want someone like me in their group. I would have shunned myself too," she said.

"We just want to know where he is," I said.

Emma just blinked at me. "Again, why should I help you?"

"Because I can send you straight to Purgatory," I growled. She was getting on my nerves as well.

For a second I swore I could see fear flash in her eyes. "You can't do that," she said shakily.

I crossed my arms. "Try me,"

She gulped. "I don't know where they-"

I slammed my hand down the table, causing it to break. Emma leaned as far away from me as possible. She looked terrified. "Just tell me where Dean is,"

She nodded. "He should be at the warehouse on the outskirts of town. I don't know anything more than that."

"Thank you for complying," I said.

I walked outside to see Owl looking at me with an unreadable expression. She shook her head and went inside. Sam also regarded me with the same expression. Looking back on my actions, I realized that maybe I was a bit too harsh.

Who had I become?

XXX

The next day, Owl and I went out to go search for Dean. Sam had given us a map of places where he could be. He would stay back at the motel with Emma and keep an eye on her.

Owl looked at the map as we walked downtown. "The first place is going to be right around this corner." she said. As she said that her stomach made a very audible growl.

"You're hungry," I commented.

She shook her head and continued walking. "Food can wait. We have to find Dean."

I lightly grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked up at me. "Owl you need food, please don't push yourself," I said.

Instead of replying she nodded and walked over to a small diner. We sat on opposite sides of a table. She ordered a small breakfast of pancakes, toasts and bacon. I ordered the same thing. We didn't talk much. The silence was unnerving.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. I was fed up with the silence we sitting in.

She stopped her fork midway to her mouth. "Silver. Yours?" she replied.

"Green." It was the color of Dean's eyes. "Favorite animal?"

She chewed thoughtfully on her piece of bacon. "I would have to say doves or peacocks. How about yours?"

"Owls." I stated. She stopped eating and looked right at me. I said it impulsively. Something deep inside of me told me that I had a fascination with owls.

"Owls?" she repeated.

"Yes. Something about them intrigues me. I don't know why," I said.

"Okay then," she mumbled eating more of her breakfast.

XXX

I called Sam afterwards to check on him and see how Emma was behaving. She was being obedient after last night's interrogation. Owl and I flew ourselves over to the building where Dean supposedly was.

I checked the door to see that it was locked. I used my Grace to unlock it and slip inside. "This is how you enter buildings discreetly," I whispered.

She scoffed. "But kicking down doors is much more fun," she whispered back, pointing her gun in front of her.

The building was quiet. Way too quiet. Something was definitely wrong here, I could feel it. The more and more we explored the more suspicious things were.

Owl was walking right in front of me, checking everything in our path. We were walking down a long corridor with many doors, but the doors themselves were gone. Each room was practically empty. I felt as if someone was watching us from those empty rooms. I shook the feeling off – we needed to find Dean.

We came to a big door at the end of the corridor. Owl pushed on the heavy door. We carefully walked inside. There was nothing in sight. The space seemed too big, and there didn't seem to be anything in the room except for ourselves.

Then that's when I heard it: the sound of a net dropping down on Owl. She thrashed around, I tried to reach her but then someone threw a match, igniting a ring of holy fire. I was trapped in here. I watched Owl try to break free, but she couldn't.

Emma had led us into a trap.

A dozen or so Amazons came out. One came towards me and looked at me in disgust. "Not so scary now, are you?" she sneered.

I wanted to desperately smite her but I couldn't pass through the flames. "Let the girl go," I said in the most confident and intimidating voice I could muster.

"We can't do that Castiel. At least, not until we have had our fun." she smiled.

"Daddy!" Owl cried. Even though I wasn't her father, the cry still stung my heart. Something deep inside of me was telling me that I had to save her, no matter what.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of weakness," the woman said, going over to where Owl was suspended from.

"Don't you dare touch her," I growled. Defensiveness had washed over me.

"Or what? You can't do anything. You are just a powerless little soldier," she laughed.

They cut Owl down and cuffed her hands and feet together. The handcuffs most likely had angel sigils to keep her from escaping. "Daddy!" she cried again. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Owl!" I reached out to her, but I knew I couldn't save her like this.

"How sweet," the woman said. "Let's go. And quiet that annoying pest." she commanded.

Someone gagged Owl and dragged her away by her arms. She fought against the woman dragging her, but then other women would kick her. I could see her watery blue-green eyes from here. They pierced mine and sent a pang of sadness to my heart. She looked helpless, vulnerable, scared. I had failed to protecting. I had failed Dean and Sam, but mainly Owl.

And for some reason it made me want to cry for her.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter.**

**What did you all think of Emma coming back? Apologies if I made her seem like such a bitch but I felt that was how she would act.**

**And so so so so so so sorry about the wait but my beta and I have summer assignments which interfere with this. If it wasn't for summer reading then I would probably be up to chapter 15 by now.**

**Anyways tell me what you thought about this chapter. I love to hear from you all. And maybe just maybe I will share some exciting news in the following chapters so keep your eyes open.**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	12. Recovered

**Updates will be spotty since I'm starting my fall sport and I will be exhausted when I come home. Don't worry I won't leave you all hanging. My Beta will probably charge into my house and force me to keep writing. And besides I couldn't do that to you guys.**

**So I can guess that some of you didn't expect Emma to be alive. Well I'm sure they killed her on the show but I brought her back for purposes.**

**What happens to Owl and Dean you wonder? All shall be revealed right here!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Actually you know what? It IS mine. Yeah, that's right I'm taking it all for myself… Wait what's that? What do you mean I can't do that?! WELL SIR.**

**Keep calm and read on!**

**~Z**

* * *

I was sitting back against a wall with my arms held above my head with handcuffs. I lifted my head and opened my eyes, and saw that I was sitting in a cell with three concrete walls. The last wall, which was the wall across from me, was made up of bars.

It took me a second to remember where I was. I was captured by the Amazons. I was with Sam and we were looking for the Amazon's hideout. Owl and Cas were across town looking for them too. We thought it was a good idea to split into teams. Sam and I separated, and that's when they got me. I shouldn't have suggested splitting up; it was a stupid move on my part. I just wanted Cas to have to opportunity to have some alone time with Owl to get to know her better.

I groaned as I tried to move my legs. "Oh look, it's up," snarled a voice.

I looked over to where the voice came from. A woman was sitting at a desk a few feet away from the door of my cell. She growled when I looked at her. She pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number, but I was too far away to hear her conversation.

A few minutes later a few other women came in and unlocked my cell. The approached me and removed my handcuffs, only to replace them behind my back. They pushed me out into the room and dragged me over to a new room.

They threw me roughly into a chair and bound my arms to the armrests. "Well, I didn't expect this. Am I getting a show?" I asked with a smile.

One of the women who were closet to me slaps me across the face hard enough that I fell sideways in my chair. They sat me back up again. I could feel the blood flowing from my lip. "Ladies, ladies, was that really necessary?"

Again another woman slapped me across the face, but this time I fell the other way. They sat me back up once again. "Okay, what am I doing here? And please don't slap me again."

A woman appeared and stood right in front of me. She scrunched up her nose at me. "Well, you were supposed to die at Emma's hand. But you got away and left her wounded. We were forced to alienate her."

"Emma's alive?" I asked breathlessly. I was _so_ sure Sam had killed her.

"And why should that matter to you? Your own brother shot her and left her for dead. She was lucky we even bothered to go and look for her," the woman scoffed.

"Well, if you want to kill me then why haven't you done it yet?" I leaned back in my chair and waited for the response.

She grinned. "And what fun would that be? You wouldn't be able to watch us torture your precious and _disgusting_ nephilim daughter."

I pulled on the restraints. I wanted to rip their heads off, and they knew perfectly well that I wanted to. How dare they insult her? Why did they even mention her? She wasn't here. She was safe with Cas and Sammy.

But my hope shattered when they brought her into the room. She had cuffs around her ankles and wrists, and her mouth was gagged. She looked at me with sad eyes, and I saw she had a few cuts and bruises on her face. I could feel the fatherly defensiveness take over.

I gripped the armrests. "I swear, if you harm her I will murder all of you," I growled.

The woman laughed. I was an ugly and wicked thing. "We just want to play a game. That's all."

"I'm not going to play any game with you. Let her go you evil little bitch!" I yelled at her.

The woman walked over to Owl and grabbed her by the chin. Owl struggled against her hold, but the woman had a firm grip on her. "Dean, I would watch your tone with me. It would be such a shame to see something happen to this _girl_." She smirked as she dug her nails into Owl's flesh.

"Leave her alone!" I growled at her. I pulled against my restraints with as much force as I could muster, but I simply couldn't break them.

The woman released Owl harshly and let her land on the floor, where her face began to bleed anew. She looked at me with those eyes that held a mixture of determination, hope and just a hint of mischief.

Owl's voice flew into my head.

_Dean, just go along with what they are saying, okay?_

I stared with great confusion at Owl, who rolled her eyes and gave me an 'I-thought-you-were-smarter-than-this-Dean' glare. I was about to open my mouth to answer her but she shook her head. I concentrated on how to talk to her as she was talking to me.

_How are you doing this?_

She shook her head. _I will explain later. Just cooperate for the moment._

I nodded. "What do you want with us, really?" I asked the Amazon.

She sat on a desk and smiled wickedly. "Good to see that you are cooperating with us."

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "Just tell me what the hell you want."

"It's quite simple, really," the woman said. "We would like to have a contest – a challenge, if you will. We haven't had a good hunt in a while." She smiled.

"A hunt?" I asked. What the hell did they mean by a hunt?

"It's simple really. We will release you and your _daughter,_" she spat out the word harshly but continued, "and when we release you, a group of Amazons will hunt you down and kill you, brutally."

I gulped. I knew this was going to be bad. "Do we get any weapons?"

All the women in the room laughed at once. "Yeah, I didn't think so," I muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, we can give you your guns, but good luck being able to shoot one of us. You should know that we are hunters." She grinned.

"Well then, I guess you have nothing to worry about." I smiled.

XXX

They took me back to my cell, this time putting Owl with me. We were handcuffed directly beside each other, though the woman who was watching us made it clear that there was to be no talking at all. We both nodded.

_Okay, explain to me how we are able to talk like this, _I demanded.

_Well,_ Owl began, _daddy and I discovered that I am able to communicate telepathically with my kin._

_Explain that again using simpler terms, please?_

Owl sighed. _I can talk to you in your head since I am related to you._

_Okay. How did you get here?_

_Well, we ran into Emma. Oh yeah, _thanks_ for not telling me about her._

I hung my head. _I was going to tell you about her. I swear I was._

_That doesn't matter now. Anyways we found her. Daddy extracted information as to where to find you but she led us into a trap. They trapped him in a ring of holy fire, captured me in a net, and dragged me over here._

I sighed. Thank God Cas was okay. I don't know what I would do if he had gotten hurt by these bitches. _We need to think of a plan for the hunt._

_That is exactly what I was thinking. I really don't think she will actually give us our guns. It seems too easy._

_That's what I thought. I'm sure they will give us our guns without any ammo. Please tell me you still have your hidden knife?_

Owl moved her leg on the floor to feel if her knife was in her boot. _I still have it! Thank God they didn't search me for it. Well, the knife is the only reliable weapon we have at the moment._

_Well then, let's make the most of it. And kill these evil bitches._

….

(Owl's POV)

I couldn't believe that I had been captured; that I had been so helpless. I called to my father, but I realized too late that the angel trapped in the ring of holy fire wasn't my actual father. Not yet anyways.

At least I'd been brought to Dean. I just wondered if daddy was alright, and if Sam would be able to find our location. I hoped that they had killed Emma for what she had done. If I ever saw her again, I would gladly ram a silver knife into her heart.

_Owl, what are you thinking about over there?_

I shook my head and glanced over at him. _I was just thinking about how much I want to kill Emma. How could you not tell me about her?_ Angry didn't even begin to describe my mood at the moment.

_I swear I was going to tell you._

_When Dean, when where you going to tell me that you had a child with an Amazon? Don't you think that's important?_

_You're right. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just didn't know how to tell you. Just forgive me; I was being an idiot as usual._

I huffed and kicked his foot. _Look, you should have told me anyways. It would have been good to know what we were going up against. I'm not that mad anymore. I just really want to get out of here._

_Me too kiddo, me too._

XXX

Apparently the hunt wasn't until tomorrow. The Amazons said something about preparing, whatever that meant. They kept Dean and me in the cell, with a guard watching us to make sure we didn't try to escape or communicate with each other. Thankfully we could converse telepathically.

_Okay we really need to organize a plan._

I looked over at Dean, and saw that he was fast asleep. I huffed, and kicked his leg hard. He woke with a start and looked at me.

_What was that for?_

I rolled my eyes. _We need to start strategizing. We have to make a plan for when they release us on their hunt._

He yawned and stretched his limbs the best he could. _Well, as soon as they release us, we need to find a good place to hide. We'll get some branches or whatever else we can find and sharpen them using the knife. Tell me you know how to make a bow._

_Of course I do. Daddy taught me all this stuff a week after I was born. I always carry the supplies to make a bow. _

A week after I was born daddy had gone over survival skills with me. I knew how to make a bow and arrows, how to make spears, how to catch food and trap animals, how to make a fire, cover tracks and track other people. I had never needed to use the skills until now though. Hopefully daddy and Moose would be able to find us before this hunt.

_Okay good, then we just need to find a place to hide while you do that. I don't even know where this hunt of theirs is going to take place._

_It has to be a place where they can easily hunt us down without attracting attention to themselves. My best bet is that they are going to set us free in a dense forest._

_It makes sense. They don't want the police to see them, and they won't want to be near a city with many people. I'm going to take a guess and say that we're in the middle of nowhere._

I nodded. "Yo, when are we eating?" I called to the guard.

The guard scoffed. "Why would we feed you little maggots?" she sneered.

I shrugged. "If you don't feed us we will be too exhausted to run. What's the fun in killing two people who don't put up a fair fight? Don't you want a challenge?"

The guard thought it over for a second before pulling out a phone. A few minutes later another guard came in and loosened the chains that held our arms up, so that we could eat. They brought us a plate of bread, cheese and water, nothing else.

"Eat up, that's all you're getting," the guard said before returning to her chair.

I split the food and handed Dean his share. We ate in silence and occasionally murmured a few words to each other to not appear suspicious.

XXX

Dean and I awoke to the sound of our cell being opened. I was sure it was nighttime since I couldn't see anyone's faces. The Amazons unshackled us and took us to a shed.

"The hunt will begin in a few minutes, but first we have to search you to make sure you don't cheat." The woman from yesterday smiled.

I gulped. Crap, they were going to find the bowstrings and knife. A woman took off my coat and flung it across the room. Thank goodness, I hated that coat. The woman began patting me down. When she came to the pocket where my bowstrings were hidden, she opened it and pulled them out. She smiled and threw them over her shoulder. She came to my boot where the knife was hidden; she pulled it out and smiled menacingly.

"You honestly didn't think you could smuggle in another weapon did you?" she laughed.

They stripped Dean and me of our jackets and shoes. At least those boots were getting worn out to the point where they were ripping at the seams. Jo's boots were in my bag in the Impala. Dean and I had nothing to defend ourselves with. The woman gave us our guns, and as Dean predicted, they were empty.

"What's with the long faces? We never promised any ammo," she grinned. I had half a mind to hit her behind the head with the gun and make a run for it, but instead I just clutched the gun and stared at her.

"Let the games begin!" she announced.

They pushed us out of the shed into a dense forest. The trees were so thick I could barely see the sky, and it was buzzing with life. They were only giving us a ten minute head start. Since it was pitch black out, we couldn't see very well, even with my night vision. In other words, we were kinda screwed.

Dean and I quickly ran south. Since we didn't have shoes, we had to be extra careful about where we stepped. I would use my mojo to zap us out of here, but the Amazons had latched a cuff with an angel sigil onto my wrist. I wouldn't be able to use my powers until it I broke it off, and for that I would need something strong.

We carefully navigated the forest until we came to a river. There was no way to cross it without swimming it, and the current was too fast for that. I was brainstorming ideas when the battle cry of the Amazons echoed through the forest.

"Oh damn," Dean said.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I grabbed his hand and ran along the river. We ran into in the muddy bank, hoping to keep a safe distance between us and them.

"Castiel please, please find us. Dean and I don't know where we are but just please try and find us." I prayed.

The battle cry was getting louder and closer. An arrow whizzed by our heads and a chorus of cheering erupted. I stupid and somewhat brilliant idea came to mind. I jumped into the river and pulled Dean with me. We stayed underwater for as long as our lungs would let us. The current pulled us away from our hunters.

I broke the surface and saw that we were in a clearing. The forest was behind us. The Amazons were probably already searching for us. We clawed our way to the river bank, and lay on our stomachs to get air into our lungs.

"Give me a heads up next time you do something like that," Dean wheezed.

"Be thankful that my quick thinking saved us from being made into trophies." I gulped in more air.

He coughed up some more water. That's when we heard the familiar flutter of wings. I sat up and looked behind me, surely enough, there Cas was. Dean saw him too and together we both scrambled out of the mud and ran over to him. Moose was behind him, keeping a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Dean and I hugged daddy, and he returned the hug. The hug seemed so genuine, almost as if he was back. He released us and took in our muddy appearances. "Do I need to know?" he asked.

Dean and I shook our heads. "Can you get this off of me? It's keeping my Grace at bay." I said to daddy. He nodded and pried it off with his Grace. Once it was free I could feel my energy returning to me.

I saw Emma regarding us with disgust. I pushed away from daddy and stomped over to her. I grabbed her by the shirt. "You led us into a trap." I seethed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's not like you got hurt, you're alive aren't you?"

"You little bitch. I should have killed you back at the warehouse." I hissed.

"Yeah, right. You're too soft hearted to hurt anyone. You didn't even have the guts to shoot me back then. You're just a weakling." She smirked.

That's when she pushed me over the edge. I placed a palm on her forehead and focused all my energy on smiting her. I knew I wasn't normally strong enough to smite, since I had to build up my abilities, but I felt confident that I could do it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. She looked utterly terrified, and I knew the boys were watching me.

I smiled. "Something I should have done a while ago." I pushed out the energy and watched her burn from it. A bright light filled her, and soon she fell to the ground as a lifeless lump.

I turned to them. "Let's get out of here before the Amazons come and skin us alive."

"We can't just-"

I interrupted Moose with a glare. "Let's go."

I looked over at them to see that they looked a bit frightened of me. I clenched my jaw. "What are you guys staring at? We need to get out of here."

They all nodded, and daddy grabbed us all to zap us back to motel room. I contemplated my behavior. Who was I becoming?

….

(Castiel's POV)

I was so glad that we had found both Owl and Dean. As soon as we found them I felt so happy and relieved. The relief was strong, like I didn't want to lose them no matter what.

We had brought Emma with us so that we could throw her back to the Amazons, but as soon as Owl saw her, she grabbed the girl as though she wanted to murder her. None of us did anything to stop her. Owl put her hand on her forehead to smite her. I didn't know nephilim had the ability to smite, so I kept on watching her. She succeed, and when she was finished she held a stoic expression and told us that had to leave immediately.

Now we were in the motel room that we had rented. Dean had gone to take a shower, while Owl used her Grace to clean herself. She had just killed an Amazon, her half-sister, and didn't seem affected by it at all. That was probably her angelic side coming through. I was still curious to know who her angel father was. As much as they tried to convince me that I was her other father, it didn't seem possible. I never had sex with Dean. Not that I remember… All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through my head.

The pains seemed to happen more and more each time I fell farther in love with Dean. I tried my best to ignore it. As an angel I shouldn't have felt the pain, but this pain was different, like it was intentional. It really only even happened when I thought about Dean and Owl. I would have to talk to Raphael about this sometime.

XXX

We arrived at Bobby's to find that he had left to go on a case with a fellow hunter. They said something about a few skinwalkers. Sam went directly to his room and Owl trudged up to hers, leaving Dean and me to stand in the living room, together.

He situated himself on the couch and turned on the television. I hesitantly sat next to him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. He wasn't muddy anymore, and he smelled much better. I looked at his caramel colored hair. It wasn't exactly blonde, and it wasn't exactly brown. I wouldn't call it dirty blonde either. I loved his hair, and sometimes I just wanted to rake my fingers through it.

"Cas, are you going to stop staring at me?" Dean asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I could feel my ears getting red and my face growing warm. "Well I wasn't exactly-"

"Don't deny it. I saw you checking me out," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I was _not _checking you out."

"Sure you weren't," he smiled. I found myself staring at his mouth. He always had such an amazing smile. I loved seeing it, and I was ashamed to admit that sometimes I stared at it for too long. But something about it fascinated me. I wonder how it would feel to kiss those lips…

I vigorously shook my head. It was not a good idea to have fantasies about Dean when he was sitting a foot away from me, but having him this close only made the burning sensation in my stomach grow. Maybe I was experiencing love for the hunter. Maybe that explained why I would lose myself in his eyes, or why my mind would go blank when he smiled at me.

I came to a conclusion: I was in love with Dean Winchester.

The pounding in my head only intensified. I held a hand up to my temple, ignoring the pain. I only thought about Dean. I had to tell him how I felt. I had to tell him right away.

"Dean, can we go to the park?" I asked quietly.

He turned towards me confused. "Yeah sure." He stood up and turned off the television. He grabbed his coat and keys and went out the door to the car.

We drove in silence. I could feel and hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. The pain in my head was agonizing, but I tried my best to block it out. I was scared and nervous. But I really had no reason to be scared. I knew that Dean loved me. I knew that he cared for me.

We arrived at the park. There wasn't anyone around, only the soft sounds of birds, the leaves falling off the trees and the cool autumn air. Dean and I walked in silence until we made it to a park bench.

I wrung my hands and tried to form the words I wanted to say. "The trees look much different in the day, don't they?" Dean asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over at the trees. "You're right, they do look different. They look so beautiful with the sunlight hitting them and the way that wind ruffles their leaves." I took a deep breath. "Dean, I want to tell you something."

Dean turned towards me. "Go right ahead," he encouraged.

I stared straight ahead, knowing if I looked at him I would forget how to speak. "I think I've developed feelings for you Dean. Every time you look at me, my mind goes blank, my heart beats wildly out of my chest and then it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what to do about these feelings Dean. I think- I think I may be in love with you."

I didn't look at him, instead I stared at the ground. I felt Dean grab my chin gently and pulled me to face him. He wore a warm smile that sent my heart rate skyrocketing. "Cas, I've waited so long for you to say that again. I feel the exact same way. I love you Castiel." He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. And as soon as he did the memories flooded back to me.

As he kissed me, I began to remember everything. I remembered our secret kisses, holding hands under the table at diners, cuddling in smelly motel beds, lying on the hood of the Impala watching the stars and intertwining fingers, the flowers he brought me every Thursday, the nights of love making, watching movies in cinemas only to make out in the darkness, the pointless arguments we had, the long embraces we shared after he woke up from a nightmare, but mainly I remembered being head over heels in love with Dean.

I pulled away from him. I smiled. "I remember. I remember everything."

Dean looked at me and smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed him in. How could I ever have forgotten about my feelings for Dean? The feelings were so intense, it should have been impossible to forget about them.

"God, I missed you Cas."

I laughed and cried a little. "I can't believe I had forgotten about you,"

He grabbed my face and kissed me softly. He pulled away after a few seconds and kept his forehead connected to mine. We locked eyes. "I couldn't believe it either." He pecked me again on the lips.

"Now it seems like everything is back to normal," I grinned.

"Yeah, seems like they are. We need to go tell Owl about this," he stood up and offered his hand to me.

I looked at it then at him. "Why would we need to tell Owl?" I asked.

Dean's smile quickly fell from his face. "Cas, don't you remember her?"

I tilted my head. "She's the nephilim who is your daughter," I said. But Dean looked disappointed and hurt. What had happened? Why was he concerned whether I knew Owl or not? She was a nephilim and I had orders to watch over her.

"Cas, she's our daughter," he breathed out.

I shook my head and stood in front of him. I grabbed his hands. "Dean I am almost ninety percent certain that she is not my daughter. We have had protected sex." I said looking into his eyes.

Dean sighed and dropped his head. "So then you don't remember leaving me?" he asked quietly.

I furrowed my brows and forced him look at me. "Why would I ever leave you? I promised you that I would never leave your side."

"Your memories are wiped aren't they?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "I'm sure I have all my memories. If Owl was, in fact, my daughter, I'm almost sure I would remember her. How could I forget my own daughter?"

"That's what we have been wondering this whole time," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, everyone's probably wondering where we are," I smiled pulling him to the car.

I thought over Dean's words. Why was he so persistent on trying to convince me that Owl was my child? That couldn't be possible. I think I would know if she had split from my Grace. Creatures like her were to be kept guarded. I would have to finish my observations of her then bring her to Raphael. He would keep her safe.

Nonetheless, Dean seemed thrilled that I regained my memories of him. He intertwined his fingers with mine as he was driving. Once we had gotten to house Sam and Owl looked at us in happiness.

"So he remembers?" Sam asked us.

"Everything except..." Dean trailed off.

"Except what?" Owl demanded.

I sighed. "I'm not convinced that you're my daughter."

Owl gasped, and her eyes started to water. I reached a hand out to her, but she backed away with a look of hurt in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and ran inside. It broke my heart to see her upset. Since she was Dean's daughter, I would in time learn to care for her.

"Cas, you really don't remember her?" Sam asked, staring after Owl.

I shrugged. "What is there to remember?"

Sam put his hands on his head in frustration. "This is not good."

"We need to call Balthazar and Gabriel, pronto," Dean said, pulling me inside the house.

As soon as we opened the door, they were there waiting for us. "Cassie, what the hell did you do?" Gabriel asked me.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to," I said, a bit scared. Gabriel could be frightening at times, and at the moment he was absolutely terrifying.

"Owl is upstairs in her room, bawling her eyes out," Balthazar said a bit harshly.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "She is?"

"Yes. We thought this would work. We thought that once you got your memories of Dean then it would also trigger your memories of Owl," Gabriel replied.

"Look, I know you all want me to remember, but I simply don't." I sat on the couch and felt everyone but Dean scowl at me. He sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

"We'll work on it; in the meantime we just have to carry on," Dean said.

They all agreed, but I could still feel the disappointment in the air. I was sure that they didn't know about my mission. If they did, then I don't know what would happen. I had to keep it from Dean and everyone else, especially Owl.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting, right?**

**I still have several chapters left so remain calm. The ending is near and many of you will probably be angry right now and continue to be angry. I apologize for future pain you may feel while reading.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	13. Decisions

**Hello my lovelies! It's a good day today isn't it? Well I'm putting out another chapter for all of you! I will not be done with this story before September. I will not have any free time between swim practice, AP English, pep band and clubs. So I will try my hardest to finish.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was a bit hard to get just perfect but either way I am happy with the end result! The ending of this chapter may anger you a bit or probably a lot… Just remain calm; I know what I'm doing… For the most part…**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. It shall be mine one day! That day won't be tomorrow, or next week, or even 10 years from now…**

**Read on!**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

Castiel remembered me. He freaking _remembered_ me. He remembered everything – well, almost everything. Words just couldn't describe how wonderful I felt at the moment. It was pure bliss. Cas had even stayed with me last night, and it was literally Heaven for both of us.

Since Cas had his Grace intact he, didn't need to sleep. When I had woken up this morning, he was nestled in my arms, staring up at me with that beautiful face of his. I had missed waking up to his warm smile and vibrant eyes every morning.

"'Morning Dean," he smiled.

I kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer to me. "Good morning to you too, Cas."

"As much as I would love to stay here wrapped in your arms, we do need to get out of bed and interact with people." He untangled himself from me and went to put on his clothes.

I groaned and rolled over to the side where he had been lying down. "Do we have to? I would rather just stay here and cuddle with you all day. God that makes me sound like a chick, don't tell anyone I said that."

Cas chuckled lightly and buttoned up his shirt and tucked it into his pants. "I would enjoy that too, but we can't just block out the rest of the world." He walked to my closet and pulled out some clothes. "Now go and get changed. I will be downstairs."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and help me?" I winked in his direction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dean you can handle dressing yourself. You better be downstairs in five minutes or else I will send Owl to get you, and you know how that always ends."

I groaned and swung my legs onto the floor. "No need to be a buzz kill, Cas."

He rolled his eyes and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Get dressed." He walked out of the room and left me to get changed.

After getting dressed I went downstairs to see everyone at the table. And I meant _everyone_,which included the archangel and his feathered lackey, Balzathar. They seemed to be interrogating Cas, who answered all their questions calmly. Sam noticed me and made his way over to where I was standing.

"So?" he grinned.

"So what?" I asked suspiciously.

"How does it feel to have your boyfriend back, you jerk." He laughed.

I glanced past Sam to where Cas was sitting. He was his old self. He was smiling and laughing. Things were almost back to normal. "It feels amazing. Freaking _amazing_."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but isn't it weird that he doesn't remember Owl at all?" he whispered before checking over his shoulder.

"Sam, I'm just as worried and suspicious as the next guy, but I have no logical explanation. He doesn't even remember leaving me." Cas noticed me and smiled, motioning for me to come to the table. "We'll talk about this later."

I sat in the vacant seat next to Cas and slung my arm over his shoulders.

"Here Dean, eat something." he pushed a plate of pancakes and sausage in front of me. I could tell he had made them, since they were in the shape of a heart.

"Aw that's so precious," Owl said, snatching a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off my bacon!" Owl just rolled her eyes and ate the piece with a smug grin on her face.

"Be nice to the girl, I'm sure you can get some more," Cas chuckled.

I dug into the pancakes. The first bite was extraordinary. I ate more and more of the delicious food. "Cas, did you make these?" I asked between bites.

"No, Gabriel did," he said. I instantly stopped eating and spit out the bite I was about to chew. Owl and Balthazar burst into a chorus of laughter, and then Gabriel walked into the room.

"What the hell did you put in these things?" I scrubbed my tongue with a napkin.

"Why would you accuse me of poisoning your breakfast? I do have better things to attend to than trying to kill you. Like – SAMMY!" he suddenly propelled himself at Sam, who had just walked into the room.

"Dammit Gabriel, get off of me." Sam growled, trying to pry the archangel who was currently nuzzling his head against his neck off of him. As much as I wanted to try and help Sam, the scene was too adorable and hilarious.

"Don't try and fight me Sammy. I know you want me," Gabe said lustfully.

"Get a room," Owl scowled.

"Will do," Gabe beamed and snapped his fingers. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guess we won't be seeing Sammy for about a week or so." Balthazar commented and stole a piece of bacon from my plate. Why the hell was everyone stealing my food?

"Dean, can we do something today?" Cas asked. I glanced over at him and saw that he was using his puppy dog eyes. He knew I couldn't resist them.

"Sure babe, anything you want." I kissed his cheek and felt him wrap his arms tightly around my neck.

"Thank you," he ran out of the kitchen before I could even ask what he wanted. I looked over to Owl and Balzathar.

"Okay, so what does he want to do, exactly?" I looked over to Owl and Balzathar, who were trying to not to smile.

"It's a surprise," Owl smirked.

For some odd reason I was a bit terrified by what Cas' plans might be.

XXX

"Cas, why did you force me to come out here? You know how I feel about the beach." I was currently lugging a cooler down to a spot on the sand.

"I thought it would be fun. Now stop being stubborn," he said while trying to carry the beach chairs.

Owl was walking alongside me, carrying the bag with our food. "Seriously, stop being a kill joy. This is my first time coming to a beach and I don't want you to ruin it."

I rolled my eyes and found a spot to set the cooler down. Cas set up the beach chairs, and Owl lay the towels down over the hot sand. Balzathar had gone back to Heaven, since he didn't like sand. Gabriel was still holding Sam hostage, so for the moment it was only us three.

Cas was wearing a pair of my swim trunks, and Owl was wearing a one piece since she objected to wearing the two-piece that Balthazar gave her. Good thing she was too, since I didn't want to have to beat up all the guys who would hit on her. Then again, she would probably murder them and then bury them in the sand.

"Come on Dean, I want to go swimming!" Cas beamed, pulling me towards the water.

"Cas, do you even know how to swim?" I asked. He stopped pulling and blinked a few times before answering.

"No, but you could always teach me," he blushed.

I sighed and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "Fine. Owl, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Owl lifted her nose out of the book she was reading. "I think I can manage. Maybe I will go down to the boardwalk."

"Okay, come on Cas." I grabbed his hand and led him to the icy water.

We waded in until the water was at our stomachs. Cas looked a bit nervous, so I intertwined my fingers with his. He dropped his head in embarrassment. He always looked so adorable when he was embarrassed. I gently lifted his head to eye level. His perfect blue eyes met mine. At that moment I had forgotten everything and everyone around us. I was with the person I loved.

He probably felt the same thing too. He closed the space between us, and rested his head against my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my neck at the same time. I pulled him closer to me. I was the luckiest person in the world at the moment.

He lifted his head to plant a kiss on my lips. I began to kiss him back until I lost my balance and we crashed into the salty water. I stood back up and saw that Cas was standing up as well, trying to get a piece of seaweed out of his hair. I laughed and untangled the piece for him.

He was perfect. And I would never let him get away again.

….

(Owl's POV)

I looked at the two of them in the water. They were so in love with each other. Their love for each other was as clear as day, no one could ever deny it. Moose told me that even before they got together, traces of a romance was there. Everyone at that time could see the way they desired each other. But of course, Dean was battling with his sexuality and daddy was battling with his loyalties. In the end they decided that they needed each other. And thus the hunter and the angel fell in love.

I closed the book I was reading and stretched my limbs. I was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose shirt over my one piece, since I did not want to have to deal with idiotic boys today. I grabbed my bag and made my way towards the boardwalk.

I pushed my dark sunglasses up the bridge of my nose and walked over to a surf shop. I pulled my sunglasses off and rested them on my head, then went to look at some of the postcards. Daddy always liked bringing me postcards from different places when I was stuck in Heaven; they were a thing I liked to collect. I picked out two of them, and went over to look at some of the shark tooth necklaces.

As I was looking through them, I heard giggling and hushed voices behind me. I looked into the mirror to see a group of three girls pointing and looking at me. They were obviously commenting on my appearance. I hadn't really brushed my hair that morning, and I had it braided on the side, but it was still very frizzy, and the braid was coming out. I was wearing a pair of old shorts that were probably discolored, and one of Dean's old shirts.

I rolled my eyes and picked out a small wooden dolphin keychain instead. I walked over to the register, which was behind the annoying girls. They stepped aside, but one of them thought it was clever to try and trip me. I smirked and kicked her foot, causing her to fall and spill her smoothie all over herself. I smiled and continued walking as the girl started to freak out.

I purchased my items and put on my sunglasses, ready to walk out of the shop, when one of the girls grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around to face her. Looking at her face, I could tell she'd had some work done, and she was still thinking of changing her features. She had platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing makeup, even though we were at a beach.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"How dare you think you can just do that to our friend?" She was using a tone and expression that would terrify other girls, but it wasn't working on me.

"Maybe she should learn not to trip people." I smirked. The other two girls were glaring at me.

"She did not try to trip you. This is all your fault." Again, she was trying to intimidate me. It still wasn't working.

"Right, it's my fault that her foot was sticking out." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a little freak," she spat. At this point her friends were standing behind her as backup.

"At least I'm not a little slut," I grinned. The girl gasped and raised her hand, but before she could do anything Dean appeared and had grabbed her hand in the air.

"What seems to be going on here, ladies?" he asked.

All three of the girls gaped at him. At the moment he was wearing a tight fitting shirt, which was soaked so all of his muscles were showing, and he was still a bit wet from the water. They probably thought he looked like a god.

"Oh, n-nothing's wrong," the girl stuttered.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing it looks like you wanted to hit my daughter," he grinned.

All three of them went ghostly pale and stood there with their mouths gaping. I grabbed Dean's arm. "Come on Dean, let's go." I stuck my tongue out at the girls in a childish way as we walked off.

As soon as we got outside, we burst into laughter. "Their faces were priceless," I said trying to contain the laughter.

"That was hilarious. Okay we better get back, Cas is probably wondering where we are." Dean said, walking back to the beach.

I walked alongside him. "By the way, how did you know where I was?"

"Well, I was with Cas in the water when suddenly my mind was telling me to find you. So I immediately got out, and I just knew where to go. Good thing I got there when I did too. Those chicks looked like they were giving you a hard time." He chuckled.

I scoffed. "Oh please. They weren't worth it."

"Good to know that you think that." He smiled.

We arrived to see that daddy was sitting in a chair reading my book. By the looks of it, he was pretty much hooked. He didn't even notice us approach him.

"Uh Cas, we're back," Dean said trying to get his attention.

He looked up at us. "Seems that you are; shall we eat?"

"Yes, I'm starving." I opened the bag and pulled out our food. I threw Dean his sub and handed daddy his. I took mine out and seated myself on the towel I had laid out earlier.

We ate in silence, not bothering to make conversation. We didn't need to talk. Just sitting here in the sand was enough for us. We were together, and that's all that mattered.

XXX

A few hours later, we decided to head home. We had just finished loading our things into the Impala when Dean said something about forgetting an umbrella back at the beach, so he ran back to get it. That left daddy and I alone. I pulled out the keychain I had bought earlier.

I held it out to him. "Here, I got you something."

Daddy tilted his head and grabbed it. He examined it carefully. "What's this?"

I shrugged. "I thought it would be a nice memento."

He smiled at the little object in his hands. "Thank you, Owl."

I smiled lightly. "You're welcome, Castiel." It was still so strange to say his name.

Dean appeared with the umbrella in his hands. We piled into the car and set course for home.

XXX

As we arrived at the house, daddy said he had to leave to attend to some business in Heaven. I didn't question him or try to follow him. Dean, on the other hand was very persistent on trying to follow him.

"Explain to me again why you want to go after him?" I was sitting on my bed, drying my freshly washed hair.

"I just want to see what he's up to. Something doesn't seem right." Dean answered, pacing back and forth.

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be happy that he's head over heels for you?"

He stopped and looked right at me. "Of course I am, but something about him is off. I can't put my finger on it."

I sighed. "Okay fine, I'll send you up to Heaven, but please try not to get caught."

"You're not coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's suicide if I go. You're better off by yourself. Wait, here, take an angel blade." I tossed my angel blade at him.

He eyed the blade suspiciously. "Where did you get an angel blade?"

I shrugged. "I may or may not have asked Bal to smuggle me one."

"Good enough for me, let's do this," he said. I stood up and placed two fingers on his forehead. He then disappeared in a flash of light.

I really hoped he didn't get into any trouble.

….

(Castiel's POV)

I had cleaned myself and flown up to Heaven. I needed to report in to Raphael. I would have to keep my relationship with Dean a secret. I could only imagine the difficulties that would come of it. I located Raphael in his office.

"Good evening Castiel," he nodded to the seat in front of his desk.

"Good evening to you too, Raphael." I sat in the seat quietly.

"Do you have anything to report?" he asked, looking through some papers that were on his desk.

"Just the usual. The nephilim seems to be tame. She is very obedient, as well as very intelligent and cunning. She seems to favor Dean over me. She continues to insist that I am her other father, but as we know, that is not possible." I reported. Raphael's face held a certain expression, but I couldn't identify it.

"Very well. Tell me, does she show acts of violence?" he asked.

"No, she's had exceptional self-control. When I sent that group of girls after her, she didn't fight back, instead she held her ground." I explained.

"What about when we resurrected Dean's Amazon daughter? I'm sure that would have sparked some anger." He smiled.

"Well, she wanted to kill her, but I convinced her to keep her alive to find Dean. After we did, she immediately smote her with ease, and was relatively calm about it." I thought back to the way Owl smote Emma without so much as a hint of sadness or regret in her eyes.

"Interesting." He nodded and typed something on his computer. "Does she abuse her Grace?"

I shook my head. "She only uses it when necessary. Even when she is hurt, she would rather mend her wounds like a human instead of healing herself. She doesn't conjure things. She practically acts like a human."

"Very interesting," he commented, and typed more on his computer. "Does she have combat training of any kind?"

"She is a very skilled fighter. She knows how to wield an angel blade, throw knives, use a gun, use a sword if needed, bow and arrows, and various other weapons. She is also a very well trained in martial arts and hand to hand combat. I'm sure Dean taught her very well." I replied.

"Excellent," he typed a few sentences on his computer. "Who are all the people who know of her existence?"

"Aside from me, there is Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, and Balzathar and Gabriel." I listed.

"Balzathar and Gabriel?" he asked, looking away from the screen. He seemed surprised that two other angels knew about her.

"I don't know how they know, but they do." I answered.

"Very well. The nephilim will need to be brought in." He focused again on the computer screen.

"But how?" I pulled nervously at my coat.

He glared right at me. "Persuade her to come to Heaven with you. Trick her if you must. She needs to be brought here," he stated in his authoritative tone. It made me shrink back into my seat involuntarily.

"But Dean will know something is wrong," I murmured.

"Don't worry about him. I have something _special _planned for the elder Winchester," Raphael grinned.

I gulped back the urge to shout at him and throw his head into a wall. "What do you mean by special?"

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. "Castiel, are you worried about Dean?"

I shook my head furiously. "Of course not, I just don't want anyone to be suspicious." I stammered.

"Believe me, no one is going to be suspicious." He turned his attention back to his computer. "Off you go. Remember to bring me the abomination."

I bowed my head and strode away to the door. As soon as I walked outside the door a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me into a dark corner.

The person spun me around so that I was facing them, and his green eyes were not the thing I was expecting.

"Dean?" I breathed.

His jaw was clenched and his brows were furrowed: he was upset. He was clutching an angel blade and by the looks of it, it was Owl's. I reached out a hand towards him, but he evaded my touch.

"Dean I-"

"Save it, Cas," he growled cutting me off. I kept my mouth shut. "What the hell man? I knew something was up, but I seriously hoped that I was wrong."

"Look-"

"I wanted to think that maybe you were just trying to fit back into my life; that you were trying to get used to Owl being in the picture. I didn't want to think that you were working with Raphael." He held such an intense glare that I couldn't look away from him.

"I can explain-"

He punched the wall next to my head hard enough to cause his fist to bleed. "I don't want to hear it!" he shouted. Every word was just another blow. He raked his fingers through his hair and softened his gaze a little. "Cas, I don't even want to imagine the reason you're working with him."

"Dean, you need to remember that I'm an angel."

He suddenly grabbed me by the collar and stared right into my eyes. They looked glassy and I knew they were threatening to spill over. "That doesn't mean you go and work with that son of a bitch. Don't you remember all the pain and torture he has put us through? How can you look at him, knowing he's been the reason for all of the misery we have to face?"

"What are you talking about? Raphael has been nothing but kind to me, and I would never let him do anything to you." Dean was going insane. Raphael had never caused us any harm. He never interfered with our lives.

Dean stepped back, and as he did I noticed that his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. "That bastard wiped your memory of him, didn't he?"

"Dean, you're delusional. Raphael never wiped my memory. Why would he do such a thing?" I had to get Dean home.

"Don't you see? He's made you his little bitch. Cas, you have to fight back," he told me, grabbing my hands in his.

I snatched my hands away from him. "Dean, you need to go home right now. You have no idea what you are saying."

"I'm not the delusional one here, you are. You can't even see how screwed up you are thanks to that douchebag." His voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"I'm sending you home right now," I stated. I was about to touch his forehead when he grabbed my fingers.

"Castiel, will you just listen to me for one damn minute? This isn't you." He seethed.

I yanked my fingers out of his grasp and turned away from him. "Oh really? You don't know everything about me, Dean."

He scoffed and grabbed my face so that I was looking at him. "Oh, I don't? I know for a fact that you love to sit on the roof while I'm sleeping and count the stars. You love to watch TV since it helps you understand humanity. You love to listen to all kinds of music because you love the sound of instruments. You love to read out loud since it soothes you. You hate the smell of motor oil and grease yet you put up with it since I love to work on cars. You hate political leaders because they're hypocrites. You hate the sound of alarm clocks, and that's why you always wake up before they go off. But mainly, and most importantly, you loved me so much that we had a child together."

I backed away from him with a glare. "She is not my child," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes she is. How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked sternly.

"No matter how many times you try and convince me I will never accept her as my kin." I glared him down.

"How can you not see your qualities in her? She practically has the same color hair as you, and she has angel mojo. It has to be you. I would never even dare sleep with any other angel but you." I knew Dean would never do such a thing, but I still wasn't convinced Owl was mine.

"That doesn't matter. She is an abomination that needs to be brought in. We will keep her safe up here in Heaven." As soon as I spoke Dean was backing away from me.

"You can't do that. I won't let you," he growled.

"Her kind is not supposed to exist. I am doing her a favor by bringing her to Raphael." I was going to send him home when he grabbed my fingers tightly in his hand.

"Yeah, right. Raphael is going to murder her. That's why she is on Earth with us. You knew that Raphael would do something horrible to her and that's why you turned her over to me," he said softly.

His eyes became softer and I felt myself wanting to be in his arms, but I yanked my fingers away from him. "Raphael would never do such a thing. He wants to help,"

Dean's expression changed drastically. "If you believe that he's a saint then fine. But don't you dare drag Owl here. I will hunt you down if she is harmed."

"She won't be harmed, Dean." I spat out his name. He almost flinched at the way I said his name, but he kept his composure.

It seemed like an eternity before either one of us spoke, and all the while we simply glared at each other. Both of us wanted to yell, but we also wanted to just throw ourselves at each other. Finally he broke the silence.

"Until your head is clear and your priorities are straight, don't come back to the house. If you do, I'll just send you back here," he growled, and then walked away.

Owl must have zapped him back, since he disappeared suddenly. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I felt like I wanted to die. Dean didn't trust me, and it hurt me deeply. I couldn't stand to have him as an enemy. He meant the world to me, but now I had just ruined everything. I wanted to be able to just ignore my orders, but I couldn't have Raphael as my enemy either.

I had to make a decision. Who would I betray? Dean, my lover or Raphael, my fearsome superior?

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that ends another chapter. Like I said you will all hate me from this point. Please remain calm and-**

**Owl: Hey where can I get some pie in this dump?**

**Z: H-how did you get in here?**

**O: Through the door obviously.**

**Z: I meant, never mind just leave I need to focus on writing.**

**O: Nah I think I'll stay here.**

**Z: Get.**

**O: Make me.**

**Z: *throws a shoe***

**O: *dodges shoe* Oh no, you did not just chuck a shoe at me.**

**Gabriel: Hey, hey, hey what's going on here?**

**Z: What the hell? How did you get in here?**

**G: The door.**

**Z: *face palms***

**Sam: Gabriel we can't randomly walk into people's- oh my God look at these books!**

**O: Moose can you be more of a nerd?**

**Z: TOO MANY FREAKING PEOPLE. GET OUT.**

**G: Aw but I wanted to play with the kitty cat.**

**Z: Gabriel I swear to God if you do not get out I will Molotov you with holy oil.**

**G: Okay, okay fine. Come on Samoose let's head to the kitchen!**

**O: I'm gonna raid your fridge. Later!**

**Z: *slams head on desk* Finally they're gone. As I was saying these chapters are going to be very tragic but don't worry I won't kill anyone off… Yet.**

**So leave a review and tell me what you think maybe I will let Owl answer the reviews. Maybe.**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	14. Betrayal

**I****'m always so tired when I get home but I force myself to write these chapters for you. I would seriously love to curl up in my bed and sleep for a few hours but I choose to write. This story is nearing its end and at the end of the chapter I have some exciting news for you all!**

**Excuses for why this chapter is late? School? Yeah school is bad. I don't have that much homework but I'm afraid my Beta is drowning in hers. So bear with us. I will not abandon you!**

**So read on!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I think we've established that I will never own Supernatural, sadly.**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I honestly couldn't believe it. Castiel was working with Raphael, the archangel who already put us through so much. What the hell did Raphael do to Cas? He was missing his memories of Owl and his memories of all the horrible things that Raphael had done to us. The archangel was planning something, and I didn't like it.

Castiel was planning to hand Owl over to Raphael. I would never let that happen, not in a million years. Owl would never go with him willingly. She'd sense that something was wrong, I knew she would. She wouldn't fall into any of his traps. She's a smart girl and I had faith in her, but still, something could happen.

I didn't want to think about what Raphael would do to her. He could torture her, maim her, kill her, or worse turn her into a dangerous machine. He could have her turn against us, to kill us without so much as regret. It was an awful thing to think about, but what scared me most was that it was possible. Owl was already like a soldier, but she had a heart. She had a conscience. She was level-headed and just. But Raphael could easily warp her mind and plant orders in her head.

Owl had the potential to be a weapon for the angels.

"Dean, it's time for breakfast," Owl said, poking her head into my room. As soon as her eyes hit me her smile fell. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

She came over and sat on the edge of my bed. I was still lying here after last night's events. "I'm fine, nothing you need to worry about." I smiled. My brain was screaming at me to tell her what Cas had confessed to, but I couldn't bring myself to do it just yet.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Something's wrong, I can tell." She crossed her arms. She wasn't going to let this go that easily.

"I ran into Raphael last night. No big deal." I shrugged.

She still didn't look convinced. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

I gulped. "No, of course not."

She glared for a second more then hopped off the bed. "Whatever, breakfast is ready," she muttered as she walked out of the room.

I slowly got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. Sam was back, but he frankly didn't look all too happy. I didn't even want to know what Gabriel did to him. Balthazar and Gabriel were chatting about something, and Owl was on the couch watching TV without a care.

Cas was nowhere in sight.

I sighed and collected my breakfast and sat across from Sam who was on his computer. "Dean, why are you brooding?" Sam asked without looking away from the screen.

"I'm not brooding. Go back to doing whatever it is little nerd bitches like you do." I snapped at him.

"Seriously? Don't be a jerk. What the hell is your problem?" he asked with a sterner tone.

I leaned in closer to him. "I found something out, something disturbing." As soon as I said that, Owl snapped her head in my direction and narrowed her eyes. "Safe room, now."

Sam nodded and closed his computer. We headed to the safe room Bobby had built. We would be able to have a quiet and conversation here without any angels eavesdropping on us, including Owl.

Sam sat on the cot as I paced around. "Okay Dean what's wrong?"

I kept a fist against my mouth as I tried to form the words. "It's about Cas."

"Cas?" He asked, "What's wrong with Cas? Just the other day you two were inseparable. But he didn't show up today. I knew something was wrong."

I stopped my pacing and leaned back against a wall facing Sammy. "That's because the son of a bitch is working with Raphael."

Sam clenched his jaw. "What?"

"Exactly what I said. I convinced Owl to zap me to Heaven to do some spying and I found Raphael's office. Cas was in there, and they were talking about Owl. And guess what? Cas brought Emma back as some sort of a test. He also sent those mean girls after her to see if she wouldn't lose her temper. Raphael wants Cas to bring Owl to him." It sounded even worse out loud.

"But that's-"

"Stupid? Wrong?" I barked out.

"But Cas would never-"

"That's the thing Sam! He's not our Cas, not completely. He doesn't remember Owl and his memories of Raphael have been wiped. He's broken. And I don't know how we can fix him or if we even can." I could feel my heart constricting in my chest. It was painful to know that Cas was broken and that I didn't know how to fix him.

Before I knew it, Sam had me trapped in a bear hug. I didn't even realize I was crying until Sam began to pat my back. At that moment I didn't care what I looked like. Sam never cared he would help me through whatever I was going through since I always did the same for him.

"We'll get through this, I know we will," he whispered.

"But how, Sam?" I asked quietly.

He stepped away and shrugged. "I don't know. But we will, I just know it."

"I told Cas not come near here or else I would banish him back to Heaven," I didn't want it to come to that, but I had to protect Owl from him. Protect her from her own demented father.

"So that means we all have to watch out for him, including Gabriel and Balthazar?" he asked. As soon as he did, someone knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door to reveal Gabriel and Balthazar standing there confused. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we suspected something was going on, so we came to check." Gabriel said, looking into the room but not stepping through the doorway.

"Owl didn't come with you guys, did she?" Sam asked.

Balthazar shook his head. "She's outside right now,"

"So what are you two monkeys chatting about here?" Gabriel asked, adding a saucy wink in Sam's direction.

"Basically Dean here tailed Cas up to Heaven and heard some things," Sam said trying to ignore the looks that Gabriel was giving him.

"What did you learn?" Balthazar asked.

"Cas is working with Raphael to bring Owl to him," I muttered.

"Cassie is working with him?" Gabriel screeched. Balthazar just stared with his mouth slightly agape. Apparently neither of them knew about this.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't been there," I mumbled.

"No wonder he's been acting so strange," Balthazar commented.

"I just thought he was trying to adjust but man, this is some serious stuff," Gabriel groaned.

"So what's the plan then? Do we tell Owl?" Sam asked.

"We can't tell her. She'll side with him." Balthazar answered.

"He's right; she's going to take his word over yours any day." Gabriel sighed.

"Then what do we do?" I asked.

"How about you all stop conspiring and tell me what the hell you're all talking about." We all turned to face a very angry but strangely calm Owl.

...

(Owl's POV)

I knew Dean was acting suspicious ever since I zapped him back from Heaven. He was pale and it seemed like he want to scream but he was holding it back. He barely made eye contact with me when he returned and he trudged to his room as if he had invisible weights on his shoulders. He wasn't himself. And what made me more suspicious was that daddy wasn't with him.

Now I glared at all four men and waited for a response to my answer. They all stared at me like they were deer caught in headlights.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there?" I barked out.

"Owl, I think it's best that you just-"

I stomped my foot and cut Gabriel off. "I want to hear this."

"Owl this doesn't involve you," Balthazar said.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That's a load of crap. I know for a fact that this has to do with me and Castiel."

"How did you-"

"I'm not an idiot, Dean," he flinched at the way I said his name. "I knew that something was wrong the moment you came back and I knew it had to do with him. So stow all the touchy-feely crap and tell me what is going on." I demanded.

"This isn't just something that-" Moose started but I cut him off.

"God! What is with everyone thinking I'm just some little kid? I'm old enough to make my own decisions and know the hard and ugly truth so tell me it!" I yelled at them.

Dean was the first and only one to approach me. "Fine. Do you want to know the truth?" he asked.

"Damn straight I do." I kept eye contact with him so I could monitor his emotions.

"Cas is planning on handing you over to Raphael like a hog tied deer." he stated.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. Actually, a ton of bricks would be less painful. The words hammered themselves into my brain. They were joking. They had to be joking. This was just a prank. This was all just a prank. Daddy would come out any minute now and start laughing. But looking at them I knew this wasn't a prank of any kind.

Daddy would never do something like this, never. This was the reason why I was on Earth. He would never work with Raphael. He was the one who told me that Raphael was an evil person. So why would he work with him? None of this made any sense.

I backed away from them. I looked at all their faces. They looked sad, disappointed, betrayed and sorry. Dean reached a hand out to me but I evaded it. "You're lying," I breathed out. It was the only logical explanation.

"I can assure you that I'm telling the truth," his tone was softer but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"And how would I know that? The only people who were there were you and daddy," I backed away even more but I ended up hitting a wall with my back.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked softly. I gulped and avoided his gaze.

"I want to speak to him," I whispered.

"Owl-"

"Just let me talk to him!" I growled at him. He flinched at my voice. "I just want to talk to him," I said, quieter but still stern.

"You can't do that." Dean said.

"And why is that?" I asked bitterly.

"You know why," he replied just as bitterly.

"I want to see him," I hissed.

"And I say it's a bad idea. Trust me on this. If you go and see Cas he will kidnap you and take you to Raphael." He was staring me down, but I held down his gaze. After all, this was one of the traits we shared.

"And why should I trust you? You may be my biological father, but Castiel is my true father. He was there when I was split from his Grace. He was there when I was first learning about humanity. He was there for my first meal and slumber. He was there when I had my first nightmare. He was there when I first cried. He was there when I first bled. He was there when I was sick with the flu for a whole week. He was there when I skinned my knee. He was there when I first learned how to wield an angel blade. He was there when I discovered my love for reading. He was there when I listened to my first song. He was there when I was scared. He was there when I was lonely. He was there when I needed help. He was there when I was happy. He was there when I needed encouragement. He was there with a lullaby to help me sleep. He was there with his jokes and stories. He was there with his smile and understanding eyes. He was there when you weren't!" I was aware of the warm tears were rolling down my face, but I chose not to care at the moment.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Dean just stared at me with glassy eyes he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the same faith in you that your brother and everyone else seem to have," I muttered before zapping myself away from there.

XXX

I sat against the trunk of a tree far up into the sky. I always loved coming to forests. I wasn't sure which forest I was in. I wasn't even sure what continent I was on. I just knew I had to get out of that place. I could feel the tears rolling down my face once more.

I wiped them away with the heel of my hand. No matter how many I wiped away, new ones would take their places. I finally gave up and let them fall. I was full on sobbing now. I let the tears flow out of me as I clung to myself.

I replayed what had happened. It only made me cry more. The sad part of it was, who was I supposed to trust? They were both my fathers, and I loved them both. Daddy was there for me when Dean wasn't. But Dean was there for me when daddy didn't know who I was. I couldn't choose between them.

How was I supposed to believe Dean? For all I know he could be lying. But why would he keep me from Castiel? He would never harm me. And the way Dean talked about him was so angry and bitter. The love he had for him was pushed deep down, because all I saw was rage and defensiveness.

I didn't want to believe that daddy was working with Raphael. I didn't want to imagine what possessed him to even consider talking to him. None of this made sense. Daddy knew how evil he was. Did this make him a hypocrite? I grabbed my hair and pulled. I needed to know why this was happening. Maybe Dean was confused. Maybe he imagined it all. Yeah, that's it. He imagined it all.

I started to laugh. I started to laugh at the thought of Dean imagining such a thing. I started to laugh at the fact that he was actually mad at daddy when I knew he was deeply in love with the angel. I kept laughing and laughing at the top of my lungs until my ribs ached.

I heard a flap of wings. I recognized the sound anywhere. I craned my head to where he was standing. He regarded me with a gentle smile.

"Hello Owl," he said kindly. He didn't look evil or anything. He looked just like himself.

"Hello Castiel," I greeted.

"There is no need for that. I am your father and you shall address me as such." He smiled wider.

For a moment my heart almost stopped. It was as if time had frozen over for the moment. My brain was busy trying to process what had happened. It seemed too good to be true. Did he really regain his memories of me?

"I did regain my memories if that is what you were thinking," he chuckled as if he read my mind.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes. Now come along, there is something I must show you." He offered his hand to me. I looked at it, then at him. He was smiling so sweetly at me.

I didn't know why I took it but at the moment I didn't care. I was just so happy that he was himself again. But I didn't pay attention to his body language, his diction or the way he looked at me. It was all wrong. It wasn't him. It was just an angel, the angel who was supposed to be my father. I didn't even notice it.

And that was what got me in trouble.

….

(Castiel's POV)

I had done as Raphael wanted; I was bringing him Owl. Owl had willingly come with me. It was almost too easy. She trusted me too much and I didn't know why she did. A small part of my brain was protesting my actions but I pushed them down as I carried out my mission. Owl seemed completely unaware of the whole situation. She gently held my hand as I took us to Heaven.

As soon as our feet touched the ground she stiffened. I turned to look at her and only did I really notice her appearance. Her hair was out of place, and leaves were knotted in her locks. Her face was wet and flushed. Her eyes were glassy and she looked as if she had just cried her heart out. She stared right at me and I swore I could feel my heart breaking.

Something inside of me felt like it was cracking, threatening to break completely. The more I looked at her the stronger the sensation grew. It was such an odd and uncomfortable feeling. But it continued to swell as I watched her eyes shoot everywhere in panic.

"What are we doing here?" she asked in a small voice. She glanced over her shoulder and when she locked eyes with me again, I could feel my heart constrict.

"Owl I-"

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly and avoiding my gaze.

"I think you why," I replied quietly.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Why did you bring me here? You know why I shouldn't be here, daddy," she pleaded.

"I'm not your father," I stated calmly.

"But-"

"It was a trick, and I am sorry, but it was the only way to bring you here willingly." I said.

"Dean was right," she whispered to the ground. When she looked up her whole expression changed. She wasn't sad or scared anymore; she was angry and determined. "Dean was right about you, wasn't he?"

"I'm only trying to help-"

"I should have listened to him," she exclaimed.

"He told you, didn't he?" Of course Dean would tell her. Of course he would warn her. But she didn't listen to him, her father. So why did she trust me?

"I'm such an idiot," she choked out. It was a strange thing between a sob and a laugh.

The flutter of wings sounded around us. Four other angels, including Raphael appeared. Owl immediately froze when Raphael set his eyes on her. He walked up to her and circled her. All the while she kept her eyes trained on me with a bitter gaze.

"You've done well Castiel." Raphael smiled and patted my back.

Owl glared at me as two of the angels grabbed her arms. "Good for you Castiel," she spat. The way she said my name was venomous.

Raphael grabbed her chin and studied her face. "She is a beautiful thing," he commented. Owl spit on his face with a smug expression. Raphael slapped her harshly across the cheek but she made no noise or anything to show weakness. Instead she glared at him with more anger, if that were possible. "And disgusting at that."

Out of nowhere, a wave of defensiveness washed over me. "Don't you dare touch her," I growled. I took a step forward, but the two other angels grabbed my arms.

"Are you defending the nephilim? Castiel, you realize she is an abomination that is to be disposed of. You can't possibly harbor any nurturing feelings for this _pest_." He grabbed her face and forced her to look right at me. She fought him, but he kept a firm hand on her.

"Yes Castiel, you can't possibly hold any _nurturing_ feelings for me," she snarled. Each word that came out of her mouth wounded me.

"You still don't realize it, do you?" he asked.

"Realize what?" I ripped myself from the angels' grip.

"Castiel, you imbecile. She is your kin. She glows with your Grace. She is your child." he grinned.

My brain began to pound violently. "That's impossible."

"And why is it impossible?" Raphael asked me. "We all knew that falling for that Winchester boy would only lead to trouble. Because of him, you produced this unholy offspring. He has _tainted_ you," he boomed.

"No, it's not possible. It can't be possible." Owl glared at me. That's when it hit me. She had my features, my characteristics, my Grace inside of her. Why didn't I see it sooner?

"Come along nephilim. I have something special planned for you." Raphael said gesturing the guards to follow him.

I reached a hand out to her. "Owl-"

She stopped in her tracks and slowly faced me. She held a fierce and unforgiving expression. "Don't you dare talk to me. You aren't my father." Her words were cold and harsh. "You're just the broken and disfigured remains of him."

As she said that something inside of me broke and suddenly everything flooded to me. I remembered the day she split from my Grace, how wonderful and beautiful everything was. She was perfect and she was mine. It was truly the greatest day of my life. I remembered the way Gabriel and Balthazar welcomed her with open arms. They had started teaching her about angels and monsters. She called them her uncles. I remembered bonding with her and teaching her about Earth and its inhabitants. I remembered introducing her to Dean. They looked at each other in fascination. I helped her escape Heaven to be with Dean on Earth. I remember my last moments with her.

I remembered everything.

"Owl-"

She clenched her jaw and turned around and marched off.

"Owl!" I yelled after her. It was no use. She continued walking as I stayed glued to my spot. I couldn't move my feet. I watched helplessly as they took her away from me. She never once even looked back.

It was breaking my heart to see her go. I promised I would protect her. I promised I would keep her safe. I promised that no harm would come to her. I promised her I would always be there for her. I broke my promises, every last one of them. I failed. I failed Dean. I failed being a parent. I failed in keeping her safe. I failed to love her. I failed to keep her happy. I failed in never making her sad. I failed in everything. I failed her.

My only child was being escorted to her doom. And it was entirely my fault. If only I had worked harder on trying to retrieve my memories. I could have avoided all of this if I had simply worked harder.

What would Dean think? He would be angry, so very angry with me, as would Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar and Bobby. They would all blame me. They would all be furious. They would all be devastated. They would all alienate me. But I wouldn't care about any of it. I only cared what Dean would think. I knew he would be angry. I knew he wouldn't trust me ever again. I knew he would be disappointed in me. I knew he his love for me would crumble. I knew I could never fix this. I knew I could never earn his faith in me ever again.

When Raphael transported himself and Owl to another location, I collapsed to the ground in a sobbing mess as my world began to fall around me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that my readers is the end of this chapter. So I have a feeling you might all want to throw tomatoes or worse at me. Please be patient! I am sorry for the long waits! School interferes with everything! And once season 9 of Supernatural premieres, updates may be spotty.**

**You have been warned.**

**Oh and the special news is… *drum roll* there will be a sequel!**

**I will talk about it more in the coming chapters so keep an eye out for that if you want to read the sequel. You don't have to but it would be appreciated!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


	15. Damsel

**Not really much to say at the moment. I've started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you could say that I'm a fan now. Or a slayer which is what fans refers to themselves as.**

**School the reason why this chapter was not published. It is very tedious at times.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This seriously wounds me deeply.**

**~Z**

* * *

(Dean's POV)

I'm an idiot.

Yup that's what I am. I'm a complete idiot. I can't believe I just let her go like that. She could be anywhere. She could be on freaking Mars for all I know. We wouldn't be able to track her since she was hidden from angels. Gabriel and Balzathar tried to look for her but after several hours they came back empty hands and heavy hearts.

I didn't want to think that Cas got to her. I didn't want to imagine him dragging her to that bastard. Or how she would kick and scream or possibly cried. I certainly hoped she was okay.

"Dean it's time to get up." Sam said quietly.

I groaned and plopped a pillow over my head.

"Dean seriously, get up." Sam called louder.

"Go away," I shouted but it was muffled by the pillow.

I felt the bed dip and creak slightly. Sam removed the pillow from my head and threw it across the room. "Dean, we'll find her. We promise."

I glared right at him. "Maybe that isn't good enough. Maybe I'm so sick and tired of people making promises they can't keep. I promised her I would keep her safe. And now she's gone to who knows where. Cas could easily find her."

"We just have to hope for the best and keep looking for her." he said rubbing my back.

"When did you get so wise, bitch?" I laughed softly.

"Probably around the time you became a jerk," he smiled warmly.

XXX

I glowered at my bowl of chili. I absentmindedly dragged a piece of cornbread through the thick food. I wasn't very hungry at the moment but Bobby had put the bowl in front of me and forced me to eat something or else. And I didn't want to find out what my punishment was for starving myself.

I could hear them all talking but I droned them out. I let my mind wander to Owl instead. I should have tried to make her understand. I should have tried to reason with her better. I should have tried to be gentler. I should have stopped her. None of this would have happened if I had never met Cas.

I dropped the cornbread and heard a plunk from my bowl. Why would I even think such a thing? I loved Cas. I absolutely loved him more than anything or anyone. I regretted nothing. If anything I would do it all again. But now I didn't know what to think about him. I wanted to just hold him against me but I also wanted to punch his lights out. I didn't know if I should love him or hate him.

An all too familiar flutter of wings sounded.

He stood in the middle of the room. His head was hung and his shoulders drooped. Gabriel and Balzathar immediately grabbed his arms. He didn't fight them at all instead it seemed like he wanted them to restrain him. He even rested his weight on them.

"I told you to never come back," I growled at him.

"I need your help," he said hoarsely to the floor. It sounded like he had been crying.

"And why the hell would we help you?" I asked harshly. He flinched at my words.

He kept his gaze trained on the floor as if he didn't want to look at me. He let out a shaky sigh. "He has her,"

I clenched my fists. I was not buying his act. "You idiot,"

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "Dean-"

I shook of his shoulder and faced him. "No Sam, don't you dare pity him. He handed her over to Raphael. He just gave her away without the slightest thought." I barked.

"I tried to-"

I grabbed Cas' face and forced him to look at me. "Sure you did. I bet you just handed her over and smiled at her pain. You probably laughed with Raphael as he carved into her. You probably enjoyed her misery. You don't even feel sorry do you? You're probably-"

Bobby grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall. "That's enough boy. Can't you see how awful he looks? You're so blinded by rage that you can't even see how depressed he is."

I finally looked over at him. I really looked at him. I saw how battered he looked. His face was all red and wet. His eyes were glassy and looked like they wanted to cry more. His clothes were all askew and dirty. He looked devastated. He looked wrecked.

"I realized it too late." Cas sobbed.

Gabriel and Balzathar didn't hold him back anymore instead they enveloped him in a hug.

"Your memories are back aren't they?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"She was the one who triggered them," Gabriel said.

"But if only I had remembered sooner-"

"Cas stop. You messed up big time but right now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. We need to organize a plan to save Owl." Sam said.

"I'm not working with him," Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"But-"

I held up a hand to cut Balzathar off. "I know he realizes his mistake but he shouldn't have even done it in the first place. You may have earned everyone else's trust but you won't earn mine." I growled.

"Dean don't you think that's a little unfair?" Sam asked.

I glared at him. "What would you do if you were in my same position? I know you would do the exact same thing so don't think you're so high and mighty."

"Boy, stop acting like a child." Bobby grunted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't get it do you? He gave away our daughter. He just handed her off. None of you can possibly imagine how awful that feels. It's gut wrenching, heart achingly painful. So sorry if I don't trust him at the moment."

Everyone was about to protest when Cas cut them off. "I understand, okay? I would do the exact same thing. My actions were foolish. I deserve this for what I did. I understand if you hate me now." he said quietly.

I took a few steps towards him but I didn't close the distance. "That's the thing Cas. I don't hate you. I really want to hate you because that would make things hell of a lot easier. I still love you but I don't trust you anymore."

His eyes met mine. "I know. And no matter how many times I apologize I will never be able to make this right."

In that moment I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He eyes were so dull and sad. I wanted to forgive him but I just couldn't. No yet. I can't forgive what he did. Of course I love him but the trust and respect I had for him is gone.

I sighed. "Okay guys time to plan a rescue for the princess."

"Let's go save the damsel! I have seriously been waiting forever to say that." Gabriel cheered. Everyone assembled around the table to plan our strategy.

We were going to rescue the princess from the dragon.

….

(Owl's POV)

Fourteen.

That was how many hours I have sat here in this cell. Raphael and his goonies had thrown me in here and latched cuffs with angel sigils on the inside to my wrists. They didn't bother handcuffing me to a wall. The cell was two small anyways. It was probably only 6 feet all around. There was nothing in here except a toilet, a sink and a musty old pillow.

They hadn't come for me yet. I didn't even want to think of what they would do to me. They could easily kill me. They could do so many things but the worst possible thing they could do to me was turning me into a weapon and murdering everything I loved.

I would be the perfect soldier if it wasn't for the fact that I had a heart and a conscience. I didn't always follow orders without contemplating on the outcomes. I didn't always shoot first ask questions later. I had to understand something before I knew what I was going up against. I wasn't too much of an extreme fighter. I knew my limits and never tried to push them too hard. I couldn't just murder someone in cold blood without a good reason to. I could never hurt a human unless it was absolutely necessary.

I was too kind-hearted.

That was the root of all my troubles. I trusted people too easily. I believed things too fast. I always looked for the goodness in people even when it was hopeless. I accepted things without a second thought. If only I had listened to Dean and actually thought it out, I wouldn't be stuck here. If only I had noticed the way Castiel was different then I wouldn't be here.

The cell door opened.

XXX

I drummed my fingers on the end of my armrest. I watched Raphael walk around the room looking at various instruments. Some of them were rather dull and boring. Others were so cliché. And others were not creative enough.

He finally found what he was looking for. He found a blade. And not a very pretty one either. It was an old ugly thing with teeth and the tip was too skinny. It looked like it would break any second.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to be very painful." he chortled.

"Pain is just a state of mind." I said.

"Oh really?" he said jamming the blade into my stomach. It was an angel blade. I cringed and coughed up blood. I bit down on my tongue to ignore the searing pain. "Doesn't seem like a state of mind to me."

"Bastard," I choked out. The blood hit his hand.

"No need to be so vile." he smiled. "We're merely having fun. Besides you need to be good if you want to make it out alive for the other games."

XXX

I was marched to a lake outside. It truly was a beautiful scene. The trees were nice and tall with great big thick leaves. The grass was green and plush. The lake was crystal clear and such a pretty blue.

"Are we having a picnic or something?" I asked. I looked around to see none of the angels laughing or even smiling. "You guys really need to get out more," I mumbled.

Two angels came and attached weights to my feet. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" I shouted at them.

"This is the start of our second game." Raphael said.

"And what is this game?" I asked eyeing the water and the weights on my feet.

"From what I know you have a fear of drowning. So we're going to play How Long it Takes The Nephilim to Go Unconscious."

I desperately tried to remove the weights but they were locked in place around my ankles. Two angels picked me up and carried me over to the edge. I started to panic. I always had a fear of drowning ever since I was born. I tried to escape but the angels had a grip on me.

They began to swing me to gain momentum. I could feel the panic swell in my stomach. I was going to puke. I could feel the tears stream down my face. I closed my eyes. I just hoped this would be over soon. They swung me one last time before I was propelled into the water.

I hit the surface and immediately fell to the ground of the lake. The lake wasn't very deep, maybe only seven feet or so. I could see the surface. I could almost reach it. I slowly let me air go, holding it in would be pointless. I tried to control myself but I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. I would be out of here shortly unless they left me in here to die.

My air had almost run out and now I had started to panic. I desperately needed air. I tried to break the chains but even I couldn't break them with my strength. I was running out of air. I clawed at the chains but they were too thick. My lungs felt like they were going to burst any second. I could feel my brain shutting itself off. I left my body grow lighter. I closed my eyes.

XXX

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a long metal corridor. It didn't have any doors, windows or turns. I looked back to see that the hallway stretched forever in both directions. I stood up and head forward.

I could hear my heart beat and the clank of my boots as I walked. It was so quiet. My ears couldn't pick up anything. I still had the angel cuff on my wrist. The lights were flickering above me but they made no sound whatsoever.

"Owl?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I thought I heard Dean's voice. I shook my head. Why would he be here?

"Owl? I know you can hear me." the voice said louder. It was definitely him. I ran towards the voice. I could faintly see him standing at the end of the corridor.

I smiled and ran towards him. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could feel my heart in my ears now. He was so close. I reached a hand out but the closer I came the farther he seemed. I kept running but the corridor stretched to the point where he was just a dot in the distance. I sprinted towards him but I tripped over my own feet and landed on the floor.

"Oh Owl, you're just an ugly, pathetic, worthless, little klutz, aren't you?"

I couldn't breathe at all but that didn't stop the tears. I curled in on myself and sobbed into my chest. This wasn't happening. Dean wasn't really here. He wouldn't be in this awful place. He would never say such cruel things to me.

"Owl? Are you okay sweetheart?" a new voice called.

I clamped my hands over my ears. This isn't real. Nothing is real. Castiel would not be here. Why should he be here? And why do I care if he is?

"Sweetheart listen to me. Everything is going to be all right." the voice cooed.

"Stop it!" I screamed between the sobs.

"Owl do not talk to your father like that. It's not very polite."

"Stop it I said!" I screamed louder which cracked my voice.

"Maybe first you should stop being such an insolent, disgraceful, embarrassing, annoying child."

"Just stop it already you sick bastards!" I screamed to the point where my throat hurt to breathe in deeply. "Stop it please," I whispered. I couldn't take the words they were throwing at me.

"Owl it's okay, really. Just listen to my voice, do you think you could do that or are you a bigger twat than I thought?" another voice called.

"No listen to me and not the feather brain, you idiot abomination," another called.

"Nice try guys but she should listen to her favorite uncle. Now stop being such a major brat." yet another called.

"Owl don't ya listen to these idjits. You don't want to be dumber than you already are." the voice chortled.

"I said stop it, dammit!" I cried as loud as I could. I clamped my hands over my ears as the voice began to laugh and grow louder. I closed my eyes to try and block it out.

XXX

I opened my eyes. I was sitting in a chair. There weren't any restrains on my arms or legs but the angel cuffs were back. I was in a graveyard. By the looks of it I was sitting in the middle of it. In front of me there was an empty plot. I could barely see the opened coffin which was empty. What were they planning now?

"Oh good, you're awake." Raphael said.

I craned my neck to see that he was standing near the tombstone but I couldn't see the inscription on it. "Oh good, you're still a bastard,"

"Pest," he muttered before walking over to me.

"I think I would rather prefer Lucifer. He's much more fun and probably a much kinder uncle." I said to him.

He grabbed me by the neck almost crushing my windpipes. "We are not related," he growled.

"Well that's the thing, we kind of are. It doesn't matter how much you hate me. I will be your niece and there is nothing you can do about it." I smiled.

"We'll see about that," he grinned before picking me up by the neck and dragging me over to the tombstone.

I saw the inscription on it. I saw the words and the numbers etched elegantly into the stone. A picture was placed by the name. Roses were around the bottom of it. The smell invaded my nose and I almost puked right then and there. A little figure of an angel was perched on the top of it. How ironic. It looked down at the plot mockingly.

"Just think of this as an early birthday present," he whispered into my ear before tossing me into the coffin.

I hit the plush inside of it. I glared up at him once more before he closed the top of it. I barely had any space to move. I tried to calm my nerves; he couldn't possibly keep me in here forever. My breathing quickened once I felt the soil hit the outside of the coffin.

I pounded against the lid but to no avail. I could hear his awful laughter. He was the one throwing the dirt on me. And he was taking his time as well, he wanted me to suffer. He deliberately wanted me to go into a panic attack or be a sobbing mess. Or he simply wanted me to die.

"Let me out!" I screamed but that only made the laughter grown louder and more maniacal.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was staring right at the lid of the coffin which was lined in purple and was garnished with glitter. I could barely move my arms to scratch at the rashes that were forming. I could still smell the rose from here and it was making me nauseous.

I sincerely hoped that Dean would find me. I had a feeling that I was on Earth but I didn't know where I was. I could be on a remote island. I just wished he would find me and save me from this nightmare. And if I saw Castiel then I don't know what I would do.

"Dean, please save me," I sobbed. I could feel my oxygen slowly depleting.

They needed to find the tombstone that said:

'_**Here Lies Owl Nymeria Winchester. **_

_**Daughter of Dean Winchester and Castiel. **_

_**Born January 7**__**th**__** - Decreased October 19**__**th**__**'. **_

I didn't want the tombstone to be true anytime soon.

….

(Castiel's POV)

I deserved the award for the worst parent ever.

How could I have been so blind? I should have seen the way Raphael clung to every word I said about Owl. I should have noticed the way his eyes lit up evilly when I mentioned her name. There were so many things I should have seen. But it was too late.

It would have been less heartbreaking if she had cried or yelled. Instead she was calm about it and didn't act hurt at all. On the outside she was stone faced and controlled but I knew she was a mess on the inside. It hurt my deeply when she walked away. Not with tears or shouts of rage but a simple line overflowing with hate and distrust.

I was sitting in an abandoned car looking up into the night sky. I searched for our star. It was silly to think that she would look up at the star as well. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure seating next to me in the passenger's seat.

"Cas, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked staring straight ahead.

"I wanted a moment alone. Just me and my thoughts, is all." I replied hoarsely.

"Well if you don't vent soon the thoughts are going to eat away at you. Believe me, I know." he said facing me.

I turned slightly to meet his gaze. "What do you want me to do? Just talk about me feelings?"

He shrugged. "If that floats your boat,"

I sighed and faced ahead. "I feel truly awful about all of this. I put you all through so much worry. It was like there was this wall in my head blocking the memories and each time I poked at it a pain would shoot through my head. When I was falling for you the pain would be unbearable sometimes. But that never happened with Owl. I never experienced any pain in my head when I spent time with her. Instead I felt a blissful kind of emotion. I remember rejecting her relation to me. I can still see her hurt expression seared into my brain. Even then it broke my heart to see her hurt, physically and mentally. Such as when the Amazons took her I felt a sudden wave of defensiveness wash over me. I wanted to help her but I couldn't and that broke my heart. It wounded me each time she was hurt. But when Raphael had her it completely shattered me. It wasn't because she was sobbing or screaming, she simply said a few lines, walked off without so much as looking back."

He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. "I am never going to be able to know what you are going through. But remember that we're all here for you. I still don't completely trust you but I do love you and seeing you this way worries me."

"Thank you, Dean." I smiled faintly.

I wasn't aware I was crying until Dean wiped a tear from my cheek. I noticed how close he was to me. We could easily close the distance. I leaned towards him but he placed a firm hand on my chest. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry but I just can't, not yet." he said softly.

I nodded slowly and moved away from him. "I understand,"

He softly grabbed my face and turned me to face him. "Don't think that I love you any less. I just can't right now, okay?" he said before kissing me softly on my forehead.

"Okay," I whispered.

He smiled and exited the car. I stayed in my place and sunk into my seat. I wrapped my trench coat tighter around myself and stared up at the night sky. I dug into my pocket and found the wooden dolphin that she has purchased for me at the beach.

"Owl, I'm so sorry. For everything." I called up to her. It was foolish of me to think that she would respond to me and communicate in any way.

I pocketed the dolphin and headed to the house.

XXX

"Wait what do you mean we can't go up to Heaven?" Dean asked angrily slamming his beer on the table.

"That's what I said; would you rather prefer it in the form of a song?" Gabriel smirked holding up a ukulele.

Dean grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Listen here you feathered ass-"

"Dean calm down, you don't want Gabriel to smite you," Sam said nervously while trying to pry Dean's fingers from Gabriel.

"Yeah Dean-o listen to your brother," he stopped to wink at Sam who only held up his middle finger at him, "we can't just send you both up there. They would grow suspicious."

"All right fine, Cas do you have any ideas?" Dean asked me. I was sitting on the couch for a little over an hour listening to them to form a plan; I thought they had forgotten that I was in the room.

"Well maybe you could go and Sam stays here and tries to look for her on Earth." I offered.

"Okay that sounds good but I need an angel to come with me." he said.

"I volunteer to come with you,"

"Cas, I think it would be best to think about this." He meant he wanted any other angel but me to come with him.

I clenched my fist and stood to face him. "Dean I want to do this,"

"Cas-"

"No, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not so just shut up and cooperate." I shouted. Everyone gaped at me in awe. Gabriel broke the silence by clapping with a huge grin on his face.

Dean was still gaping at me. I tried not to shout too often but when I did I got very loud and frightening. And Dean of course rarely saw me shout at him. "Okay fine,"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. We all froze. There was a faint flutter of wings. I ran to the door and opened it. Right in front of me on the ground was a small box. It was silver with a gold bow on the front.

_**For Dean Winchester**_

I picked it up carefully in my hands. It wasn't too heavy. I held it away from me since I knew who it was from.

"This is for you." I said placing the box in Dean's hands. His fingers touched my hand but I ignored it.

He examined the box before pulling the gold bow off of it. He tossed it onto the floor and opened the box. When he did his face paled. His hands started to shake and the box fell from his grasp onto the floor.

We all went over to see what was inside of the box.

The box held a clump of Owl's hair, a piece of her clothing and her protection necklace. There was a note neatly placed on the bottom of the box. I carefully grabbed it and read it.

_**To the father and father of a hopeless girl I'm sure your lives are in quite the mess,**_

_**Your heads must be in quite a whirl from this unexpected stress.**_

_**Your daughter is alive—for now far out of an angel's reach,**_

_**And if you want to see her again in your lives find your next clue at the beach.**_

"Cas?" Dean asked.

I crumpled up the note and threw it. "We need to go to the beach and find a clue."

"But-"

"Dean we need to go and save her. Are you going to stop asking questions or help me?" I said to him.

He grinned. "Well let's go save our princess."

* * *

**Ohh mystery! I love it! Of course I know what is going to happen. But you probably won't. First person to guess correctly will be offered the chance to be a side character in the sequel!**

**Ah yes the sequel I think I will explain it more in the next chapter or so.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**~Z**


	16. Games

**Cliffhangers! For some reason I love writing them and I swear it makes me so evil… Do you all hate me? I have a feeling that you all hate me right now. And you know what? That is perfectly okay if you hate me because you are going to hate me so much more in this chapter. If that's even possible…**

**Just so you all know this chapter will be in third person for specific reasons. And this might be a long chapter and it might not. We'll see how it goes.**

**So how is everyone doing? I'm fine thank you for asking. Well no I don't bloody care if you don't care about my personal life. Don't stick your tongue out at me!**

**You know what just read on.**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. Damn.**

**~Z**

* * *

Dean and Castiel immediately set out to the beach to find the next clue. Only Dean and Castiel would go since it would be better that way besides the note was specifically directed towards Dean and Castiel. They didn't want to attract too much attention. They could always call Sam, Bobby, Gabriel and Balzathar if they needed help.

They all speculated on why Raphael would resort to playing games with them. He could easily kill Owl but he wanted to toy with the men first. Give them hope just to crush it under his foot. Dean could care less if it was a trap or not, he just wanted to see his daughter alive and well. Castiel on the other hand was convinced that it was a trap but nonetheless he would go along with the games if it meant he could see Owl again even if she hated him at the moment.

Castiel wanted to zap them there but after much debate, very much debate, Dean drove them. The car ride was silent and awkward. Neither one of them wanted to but they secretly hoped the other would break the awful silence. Dean quietly hummed to a song as Castiel stared out the window. The drive was about fifteen minutes long.

Everything was so screwed up. And that was putting it lightly. Castiel knew that Dean was disappointed with him; he would rather have the hunter constantly yelling at him. But instead he was quiet and ignored the angel. And that only chipped away at Cas' damaged little heart.

XXX

Upon arriving to the beach they rushed to the shore only to remember that they had no idea where the clue would be buried. Dean started to panic as he looked at all the sand. It would take them hours to dig through it all. Castiel had started to worry too. He wouldn't be able to look through all this sand fast enough.

That is until they saw the metallic silver box floating in the ocean. They sprinted towards it and picked it up. It was wrapped in the shiny silver paper with a big sparkly gold box sitting perfectly in the middle of it with gold ribbons holding the box together.

It seemed heavier than the last. Dean ripped the gold bow and ribbons off and opened the box. Inside of it were one of Owl's books, a piece of her clothing and a picture. Dean almost dropped the picture into the salty water. Castiel stood next to him and gasped lightly. The picture was horrific. It was a photo of Owl sitting in a chair covered in her own blood. Her eyes were open and tears rolled down her face.

"Oh my god," Dean whispered.

Castiel plucked the note that was folded neatly on the bottom of the box. "There's another note,"

_**To a fallen angel and a condemned soul,**_

_**Hunting all these years must have taken a toll.**_

_**For when Castiel betrayed me, it left a mark,**_

_**You didn't notice, but your next clue is at the park.**_

"I swear I am going to murder this bastard with my bare hands," Dean growled as he stalked back to the car holding the box.

Castiel ran to catch up with him. "Don't you think I want that too, Dean?"

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked at the angel. Both of them stared at each other. They wanted the same thing. They both wanted to save their daughter. Even if Dean didn't trust or respect Castiel the same as before he was willing to ignore that and work with him.

"I know Cas, I know you do." he said quietly.

"We better hurry to the park then," he mumbled pushing past Dean to the car.

XXX

Awkward definitely was not a strong enough word to describe the aura in the car. Castiel stared out into the night sky while Dean focused his attention on the road.

There were so many things they wanted to say to each other. But neither could form the words properly. Castiel wanted to apologize for everything but he knew it was pointless. Dean wanted to tell him that he still loved him and that he wants to forgive him but he simply can't.

Castiel was clutching the photo of Owl. The more he stared at it the heavier his heart grew and the guiltier he became. He now saw much she resembled him from the dark hair and blue hue in her eyes down to her smile. He easily picked out the features she inherited from Dean such as her jaw, her eyes with the laugh lines when she smiled, and her tanned skin.

"I remember the day she split from my Grace." Cas said absentmindedly.

"What?" Dean asked slightly confused. He was hoping that Cas would continue since he was curious.

"It was such a beautiful day. I began to feel her trying to separate herself from me. I escaped to the prison so that I wouldn't attract attention. I sat there for hours just waiting for her to come out. I remember the pain. It was agonizing. I wanted it to stop. It continued for what seemed liked ages. But then it ended so suddenly. And there she was standing in the middle of the cell naked. I had already come prepared with clothes. After she dressed herself I began to teach her things. Right away your traits appeared. She was lazy, sarcastic and extremely vulgar. I had to teach her to be human. I had to teach her to use her Grace. She easily caught on. She was perfect right from the beginning." he smiled.

Dean was curious he wanted to know more. "How did she become so much like me then? You know with the whole appearance, food and music preferences?"

Cas chuckled. "Well I don't know. A week after her birth I took her to a mall to purchase clothes. I tried to take her to a girl clothing store but she immediately headed to thrift store located in the back of the mall. She searched for all these band shirts, flannel shirts, jeans with 'functioning pockets' as she would say and shoes she could walk comfortably in. I tried to persuade her to buy something that was somewhat feminine but she refused. You should have seen her face when I tried to make her buy this pink skirt.

"As for her music preferences, were walking past a record shop where a classic rock song was playing. She immediately stopped to listen to the music then she proceeded to bolt into the store and ask about the song. The clerk recommended her artists similar to the one singing. She preferred to buy cassettes since she liked the way they felt in her hands. We found her an old cassette player later that day and ever since then she has always loved classic rock.

"Now for her unhealthy eating habits that I completely disapprove of, those were unexplained. I took her to her first restaurant; I was about to order for her when she demanded a triple decker bacon cheeseburger with fries and an apple pie for dessert. It was safe to say that out waitress was a little surprised that a tiny girl like Owl was ordering such a big meal. She always had an addiction to apple pie and I can blame you for that. But no matter what she ate she didn't gain a pound." Castiel said reveling in the memories.

"Wow," that was all Dean would say to that.

"Indeed," Cas smiled.

XXX

As soon as they made it to the park they ran out of the car and searched for the box. At first they couldn't find the stupid thing. They started to panic until they saw a box sitting on the bench where Cas had regained his memories of Dean.

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but this place only brought on painful memories.

Castiel grabbed the box this time and ripped the bow off and tear the ribbons in a harsh manner. He opened the box and took out the items. It held what looked like to be one of Owl's tie bracelets she would wear, a knife with blood on it (most likely hers), and another photograph of Owl.

Castiel tensed up at the image. He knew all of Owl's fears. And this certainly was one of them. She was floating underwater with weights on her feet. Her eyes were closed and her hair floated around her face. She looked unconscious. Castiel didn't want to think that she was dead but it was possible. Dean looked at the photo made a sound between a gasp and a cry.

"He drowned her," he whispered.

"S-she's dead," Cas choked out.

Dean noticed the note taped to the bottom of the box.

As Cas stared at the photo Dean ripped the note free.

_**Your daughter's dying, you foolish men,**_

_**And nothing you do can stop her.**_

_**Take this clue and search:**_

_**Perhaps here is where you'll find her?**_

At the bottom of the note was a drawing of a haunted house.

"He wants us to go to the carnival where all three of us went. So does this mean she might be alive?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." Dean said crumpling the note and chucking it as far as he could.

Cas stared after the paper but he soon trailed behind Dean with the box.

XXX

"Tell me more about her Cas." Dean asked.

Castiel looked away from the window of the car and raised an eyebrow at the hunter. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything," he replied quickly.

"Dean, please be more specific," he sighed.

Dean tightened his hands on the wheel. What did he want to know about Owl? He didn't have the faintest idea of what he wanted to know most. "When did you tell her I was her father?"

Castiel tensed up for a fraction of a second, fast enough that no one would notice except for Dean. "I wasn't planning on telling her." he whispered.

Dean snuck a glance at the man. "Were you embarrassed of me?"

"No of course not!" Castiel added frantically. "I just didn't want to have to involve you in her life if you weren't going to be there."

"So then why find me over a year later?"

Castiel sighed. "It will be easier if I just show you what happened."

Dean was about to ask what he was doing when he appeared in Owl's cell.

_She looked younger and less sure of herself but she was definitely the Owl he came to love. Castiel was there sitting next to her on her bed showing her a book._

"_Daddy who is my other father?" she asked suddenly._

_Castiel tensed up at the subject. "Well I am," he smiled weakly._

"_You know what I mean, who is my _other_ father?" she asked again._

"_Since you're a nephilim, your other father is a human." he said quietly._

"_What is he like?" she asked eagerly._

_Castiel looked up and smiled to himself. "Wonderful. He's wonderful, heroic and probably the most kind-hearted human I had ever met. He's vulgar, sarcastic, lazy, eats unhealthy food, immature at times but he is the sweetest and most loyal person I had ever met."_

_Owl sat there with big eyes as she absorbed all the information. "What does he look like?"_

_He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "Most people would think he looks like a god. He's perfect in every sense. He has this hair which is the color of honey. His eyes are this beautiful green color, almost like new leaves in the spring. He has these adorable laugh lines around his eyes that appear when he smiles. He has the most mesmerizing smile I had ever seen on a human. He's perfect."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Dean. His name is Dean Winchester," he grinned._

"_What you mean to tell me that Dean freaking Winchester is my father? Dean Winchester who stopped the apocalypse? That's my father? Dude that is freaking epic!" she cheered._

"_I'm glad you think that," he chuckled._

"_So when do I get to meet the dude?" she asked._

_Cas looked at her with a stern expression. "I don't plan on you meeting him."_

"_Wait, why?" she asked loudly._

"_Dean doesn't exactly know that you're alive," he replied quietly._

"_Then go and tell him," she stated as if it were that easy._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that," he said._

"_And why the hell not?" she had her arms crossed and was staring at Castiel._

"_I don't want to complicate his life by telling him I got pregnant and now we have a daughter. That isn't the kind of news that you thrust upon someone. For all we know he would disown you. Have you ever thought about that? Have ever considered the possibility that maybe Dean doesn't want a child?" Castiel said rather harshly._

_Owl shrunk into herself and buried her face into her knees. It had occurred to him that he was rather harsh with her. He gathered her into his arms and patted her hair which always seemed to calm her down._

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to say those things to you." he cooed._

"_I still want to see him," she whispered._

"_I'm not so sure-"_

"_I want to see him." she stated sternly._

_Castiel sighed. "Fine," he complied, "but I can't promise that he will be thrilled."_

"_I think I can handle it," she smiled._

Dean was back in the Impala driving and Cas was sitting next to him.

"You really thought I didn't want a child?" Dean asked.

"That was the past Dean. I didn't know anything regarding you and children. What was I supposed to think?" Cas replied sheepishly.

"Well you shouldn't assume."

"Of course," Castiel nodded.

They continued the rest of the drive in silence.

XXX

They arrived to the carnival site to see that the haunted house was still there. They ran over to the building and immediately went inside to find Owl.

Dean had his gun out while Cas wielded his angel blade. They carefully walked through the ride keeping their eyes and ears open for anything.

"Stop it!" a voice screamed.

They both looked at each other in fear before they sprinted off towards the call.

"Stop it I said!" the voice screamed louder.

They tried to locate the voice but it was echoing off the walls which made it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Just stop it already you sick bastards!" she screamed even louder.

They ran up to the second story of the building. They ran to the end of the hall.

"I said stop it, dammit!" she cried.

Dean found the room and kicked it open. Both of their hearts sunk when they entered the area. The room was bare and only held a cassette player which was playing Owl's voice on repeat and a small silver box next to it.

"That bastard," Dean growled as he opened the box.

Inside of it was a cassette tape, what looked like to be a fingernail and Owl's journal. Another note was taped to the bottom of the box. Dean ripped it open and read the note.

_**You've reached your final clue at last.**_

_**And now, your breaking hearts must ask **_

_**"Is precious Owl still alive? Did the nephilim survive?"**_

_**Find her where a much loved woman lays buried, from Dean's past.**_

"Does he mean-"

"Yup." Dean said coldly before throwing the box down and stalking out of the room.

Castiel stopped the tape and picked up the box. He hoped that Owl was okay. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He ran after Dean to continue on their hunt.

XXX

"So we're heading to-"

"Lawrence." Dean said quickly.

There was a long silence before Castiel spoke again. "That's where your mother is buried, isn't it?"

Dean hand tightened on the wheel to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Yes. It's been so many years since I've been there."

"I can't even imagine pain this must cause you," Cas said quietly.

"I don't know what I'll do if I see her grave." Dean mumbled.

Castiel laid his hand over Dean's hand which was rest between them. He squeezed it lightly. "I'm here for you Dean," he added softly.

"I know you are Cas," he smiled. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a rogue tear slide its way down his cheek.

XXX

When they arrived to the graveyard they didn't know what to expect. They expected Raphael and his henchmen to be there to ambush them. They expected there to be a monster of some sort to fight. They expected something waiting for them.

But there was nothing.

Dean slowly made his way to his mother's grave. He was deliberately taking his time to get there. He didn't want to see the tombstone. He didn't want to remember that nigh. He didn't want to remember the way his father had ordered him to take Sammy outside when all he wanted to do was find Mary. He didn't want to remember the way the smoke filled the house. He certainly didn't want to remember the way his father pushed them away from the flaming house.

Dean wasn't aware he was crying until he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Castiel came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at Dean.

"We need to find her," Cas said.

Dean nodded and walked off into a random direction.

He was walking through the plots when something caught his eye. He immediately walked back to the tombstone. And when he read the inscription his knees gave out and he felt onto the fresh grass that was laid over the plot. He started to hyperventilate.

"C-cas!" he shouted.

The angel came running. When he saw the tombstone he collapsed to the ground. His eyes began to water as he read the inscription. The more he read the carefully etched letters the more he wanted to smash it into pieces. Her picture was there under the writing. It was a picture of her smiling at the camera. She was happy in that moment but it seemed so wrong at the moment. Blood red roses were laid at the bottom of the stone.

Both men sat there on their knees unable to think properly. It was as if their thoughts were plucked away when they saw her name on that stone. The more they stared at the grave the greater the grief became. Neither one of them spoke. What were they supposed to say? What were they supposed to do?

The angel that was perched on top of the tombstone smiled down at them cruelly. Castiel grabbed the roses and flung them as far as he could. He settled on top of the grave and stared down at it. He began to sob.

"Owl," he croaked out, "I'm so, so, sorry for everything." He slammed his fists on the ground violently. "I should have tried so much harder. I'm such an idiot. I should have known that this was all going to end in tragedy." He looked at her picture. His sobs became more violent. "I should have never done this to you." he said quietly.

Dean was still staring at the grave. He couldn't believe that she was dead. She couldn't have been gone. It was impossible. Nothing seemed right with the world. The nighttime sky seemed too dark. There were too many stars in the sky, glowing too brightly. Everything seemed so fake and lifeless without Owl here.

Dean ran to the car. He opened the trunk and grabbed a shovel. He was about to close it when Castiel grabbed his wrist. "Don't," he said hoarsely.

"You won't stop me, Cas." he growled.

He shook his head. "I didn't come to stop you," he said before grabbing a shovel. "I want to help." he smiled faintly.

Dean smiled in return and together the two went to dig up their daughter's grave.

XXX

After digging for an hour or so they finally made it to her coffin. The whole thing was a beautiful wood and it was disgustingly elegant. There was an inscription on the top of the coffin.

_**Think of this as an early birthday present for Owl.**_

_**-Raphael**_

Dean immediately ripped the lid off. His breath caught when he saw her. She was lying limply in the coffin and her skin was all red and covered in rashes. Her eyes were closed and she of course wasn't breathing.

Together they pulled her out of the coffin and laid her on the grass. Dean held her limp form in his lap and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Owl you can't die on us. Please don't. I never got to be an overprotective father. I never got to have awkward conversations with you about boys. I never got to spend some quality time fixing up the Impala. I never got to have a pie eating contest with you. I never got to make you my partner in a prank war with Sam. I never got to carry you up to bed when you'd pass out on the couch. I never got to watch horror movies with you. I never got to listen to our favorite music together. I never got to watch you grow up. I never got to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend. I never got to do a spit take when you would announce your engagement. I never got to be able to go to your wedding and cry. I never got to hold your first child. I never got to be the perfect father. We never got to be a perfect family, or close to perfect anyways." He chuckled lightly as he sobbed. "But mainly I never got to tell you how much I love you." He held her against him as he sobbed. Castiel was also there holding onto both of them.

They held the limp body in their arms. Nothing seemed right at the moment. Everything was upside down. It was a nightmare that Dean and Cas wanted no part of.

"You're crushing me," a voice croaked softly.

Dean looked at her to see she was slowly opening her eyes and breathing shallowly. "Y-you're alive?" he stammered.

"What does it look like?" she chuckled lightly.

"Owl. You're safe. You had us all so worried." Castiel said gathering her into a hug.

She immediately latched her arms around him sobbed into his chest. "Daddy,"

Castiel rubbed her back. "It's all right. Everything is all right. We're here. You're safe now."

Dean hugged them both and together they all sat on the grass and cried tears of joy.

XXX

When they arrived to Bobby's, Owl was bombarded by everyone. After Dean and Castiel explained everything that had happened, everyone wanted to go and murder Raphael until Owl stopped them.

"You know what? Let him be. Let him think I'm dead." she said.

"But what if he finds you again?" Sam asked.

Owl shrugged and drank her water. "I'll make sure he won't. Gabriel, bring me the wig and glasses you gave me." she commanded. Gabriel handed her the items. "I need you to add angel sigils inside of them so that it blocks out my Grace." she said. He nodded and added the sigils.

"So you're just going to wear these in public from now on?" Dean asked.

"Exactly and when we go on hunts." she nodded.

"It's good to have you back Owl," Balzathar said ruffling her hair.

"It's good to see you walking and talking kiddo," Gabriel beamed.

"I'm glad you're alive and well," Sam said.

"Thank goodness you're still with us." Bobby said clamping a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"I'm thankful that you're unharmed." Castiel said before kissing her on her temple.

"We missed you, Owl, especially me." Dean said.

"Thanks, dad." she smiled.

They spent the rest of the night celebrating. Owl was safe and out of harm's way. And they couldn't have asked for anything better.

* * *

**Annnnnnd I would say I'm sorry for making you all think Owl died but I couldn't help it. It was too tempting. And besides there is a sequel! How will there be a sequel if she's dead? It's common sense.**

**Nothing much to really say more information about the sequel will be said in the next chapter which is the epilogue.**

**Leave me a review and maybe I will send you all pies! Probably not but leaving a review wouldn't hurt.**

**~Z**


	17. Epilogue: BIRTHDAY PARTY

**Annnnd we have made it to the last chapter! This is such an accomplishment for me since I rarely finish things. So thanks you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! If it wasn't for all of you I probably would have deleted this story after the second or third chapter.**

**As you all know there will be a sequel and guess what… THERE IS A FREAKING DESTIEL WEDDING! I know, I know that it may seem cliché and all and I don't know how many Destiel weddings you have read but this one will surely be different since our favorite nephilim will be the planner! It's a tad scary to imagine Owl planning your wedding… But she just wants her parents to be happy and they will be… More or less.**

**The title for the next story will be 'Tying the Frayed Knot'. I think you can all guess why I chose that title. And if you can't then tough cookies! Actually cookies sound amazing right now…**

**This is a pretty long author's note, if you skipped over it then that's cool. Being how lazy I am I usually skip over them when I'm rereading them. I have a feeling my Beta does the same. (Don't deny it. O.O)**

**By the way this will most likely be a very short chapter, so maybe only two thousand words or so.**

**Read on my people, read on!**

**Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke… Do I really need to tell you all this heartbreaking fact?**

**~Z**

* * *

(Owl's POV)

It was three months after the whole incident with Raphael and slowly we were being a family. Daddy spent his days smothering me in love when he and Dean weren't having eye-sex and not so subtly groping each other. I shuddered at the thought. Dean was working to be more a father figure since Castiel was technically considered my 'mother'. We were getting used to being a happy family, a family with a hunter, angel and a nephilim but we were happy.

I had just walked out of the bathroom when a mask was placed over my eyes and I was lifted over someone's shoulder. "Damn girl, you need to lose some weight," Gabriel chuckled.

I pounded my fist on his back. "I am not fat and I demand to know where you are taking me."

"Just chill and stop moving around so much!" he exclaimed.

I closed my mouth and let him carry me to who knows where. I knew we had gone downstairs. Gabriel set me in a chair. I could hear shushed voices I tried to act like I couldn't hear anything.

Someone ripped the mask from my face. "Surprise!" they all yelled.

Everyone was standing behind the table where various gifts were sitting. The kitchen was decorated with streamers, balloons, and other various things that they got from the local drugstore. Yet it was perfect. I stood up and smiled at the gesture. They all wore these pink little party hats.

"Happy sixteenth birthday!" Dean shouted. He was wearing the pink hat with a noise maker in his hand.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Did you guys really all do this for me?" I asked.

Balzathar came up and slung an arm over my shoulders. "Of course we did sweetie, you mean the world to Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, me and even the old coot!" he grinned.

"Hey!" Bobby protested.

"Be happy. This is your first birthday kiddo," Dean smiled enveloping me in a hug.

"Believe me, I am. I really am." I looked around the room to see where Gabe and Moose had gone. "Wasn't there a moose and an annoying archangel here a minute ago?"

Daddy was the first to chuckle. "They are getting your present," he said adding extra emphasis on the word present.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Depends," Dean replied.

Just then a very large cake was wheeled into the room by Gabe. The cake was a large thing. It looked to be three or four feet wide all the way around. And it was about four feet tall with four tiers on it. It looked very suspicious and what made it more suspicious was the fact that Gabe had rolled it out.

"Let us eat cake!" Gabe announced.

"Angels don't need to eat cake," Dean stated from his spot where he had his arm resting around daddy's waist.

"Screw you, I want to eat me some cake!" Gabriel announced. "But first the birthday girl has to cut the cake." he smiled and handed me a large knife.

I walked up to the cake and cut into the closest tier and when I did Moose sprung out of the cake wearing a moose costume. I threw the knife in surprise and heard it strike a wall behind me. Thankfully no one was in the way.

Moose was standing inside of the caking wearing a moose costume and frankly he didn't look too happy about it. He held a box in his hands. "Before you say anything, this was Gabriel's idea." he grumbled handing me the box.

I took the box and opened it. My smiled faltered when I pulled out the items inside of it. "What the hell kind of present is this?" I growled. There was a roll of sparkly purple duct tape, a Justin Bieber album and a rubber chicken.

"What? The rubber chicken was a nice touch." Gabriel defended.

"I guess it does have some uses such as smacking you silly with it until you turn black and blue," I growled.

"Calm down chica, I have your real present right here." he said pulling out a small box.

I grabbed the box. "I swear if this is spider or something I will-" I pulled out the necklace. It was a simple white gold chain that held a diamond pendent and on the inside of it were two black angel wings. "It's beautiful,"

"We're glad you like it." Moose said.

"So you bought it together?" I asked the two of them. They both grew a little red.

"Well-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Moose." I rushed forward and hugged them both. "Thank you,"

Balzathar cleared his throat. "I think my gift is next." he handed me another box. I opened it to see that it was a tablet.

"You got me a tablet?" I asked opening the packaging and taking out the device.

"Of course, you're going to need some way to Skype us and keep in touch when you leave," he said.

"Thanks you Balthy," I smiled.

"Looks like I'm up," Bobby grunted. He handed me a small wad of something wrapped in newspapers.

"Nice presentation," I snickered.

"Oh just open it," he grumbled.

I tore off the layers of paper and took out the keys that were nestled there. My heart pounded once I realized what they were the keys to. "You mean I get it?" I asked excitedly.

"It's all yours." he smiled.

I tackled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeated over and over again.

"Bobby what did you give her the keys to?" Dean asked.

"He gave me the keys to the nineteen seventy Chevy Camero that is sitting in the lot. I asked him about it and he told me that once I was sixteen he would teach me how to fix it and drive it!" I said overly excited.

"Bobby you were supposed to give me that car!" Dean whined.

"Yeah but she's a lot cuter when she pouts," he shrugged.

"As if. And if anyone is going to be teaching you how to fix it up, that person will be me." Dean said.

"You got it pops," I saluted him.

Daddy untangled himself from Dean and handed me a small bag. "Happy Birthday sweetheart,"

I gingerly took the box and took out what was inside of it. It was a charm bracelet. It already had four charms on it. There was a small angel figurine, a gun, an owl and a broken heart. "Wow," I breathed out.

Daddy clipped it around me wrist. "All the figurines are symbolic of something, the angel represent me and your angelic side, the gun represents Dean and your hunter side, the owl represents you and the heart represents how broken we all were months again but now we're all healed up," he smiled before quickly kissing Dean.

"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate all you've done for me. This is amazing, purely and utterly amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better family." I said.

"Now that the chick flick moment is over let's have some cake!" Gabe said. He attached some candles to a real cake and lit them on fire.

I saw that they weren't normal candles. "Gabe why does that say TNT?"

"So these aren't candle sticks?" he asked innocently.

"GABRIEL!" we all shouted.

Not a few second later the cake exploded covering us in cake and frosting. We all glared at Gabriel who was standing behind Moose. We ended up throwing the cake at each other and having a glorious cake fight.

At some point we ended the fight when we had run out of ammo. We all got cleaned up and changed and spent the rest of the evening talking.

Later that evening I walked outside to see daddy and Dean lying on the hood of the Impala. They had their fingers intertwined and were talking. They laughed, chatted and shared the occasional kisses. Both of them were so happy. It seemed like nothing in the world could tear them apart or rival their love for each other.

Our lives were pure chaos months ago. But now standing here watching me parents stare up at the sky it was hard to believe that it actually happened. It didn't seem like they were ever apart from each other. Their love was so pure. There was nothing in the world that could sever it forever. With all their hardships they had managed to find their way back to each other.

I sincerely hoped that I would have a love story similar to theirs. Well without all the death, denial and destruction that was part of theirs. I wanted a one in a life time love where I could love someone who loved me for who I was. I wanted to love a person who could make all my worries float away such as daddy would do with Dean.

In the end I wanted to find a person who was loyal, devoted and able to fix me when I was broken.

* * *

**This is the end of Fixing What is Broken. It's so sad to think that this story is over… But the sequel is just around corner! I've already started writing! First chapter won't be published for a month or so. Keep on the lookout for it!**

**It has been so amazing writing this story. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot but then I branched out and Owl was born. I am so glad I created her, she is one of my favorite characters. I hope you have all grown to love her as much as I have.**

**A big shout out to me Beta for giving me ideas, staying up late and texting with me and editing this thing. She deserves a million thanks. I really couldn't have done it without her.**

**And a big thank you to all my readers! You have may it so much more motivating to write chapters. Seriously if I had never gotten those first reviews I would have deleted this story. So thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**This is pretty long sorry about that. See you all in the next story!**

**This is Z signing off!**

**~Z**


End file.
